Who Wants To Live Forever?
by Kuroai1013
Summary: Siapa yang tahan hidup sendiri setelah orang tercintanya mati? Muzan berhasil lolos tapi pemburu iblis tengah menyiapkan penyerangan berikutnya. Tanjiro pingsan ketika sebuah ledakan terjadi, sementara Giyuu menghilang tanpa jejak. Demon!Giyuu. Angst sudah pasti. Happy ending untuk GiyuuTan! M for lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Demon Slayer Belongs to Koyoharu Gotouge**

.

A/N : Ikut meramaikan kapal GiyuuTan sebagai jimat dua kesayangan author semoga baik-baik saja waktu lawan muzan. Mohon maaf kalau belum sesuai ekspektasi dan salah ketik di sana-sini.

Happy Reading!

* * *

Sudah beberapa tahun semenjak kejadian penahanan Muzan terjadi. Pemburu iblis sudah mengerahkan segalanya. Kedatangan Muzan yang tidak diperkirakan oleh banyak orang dan persiapan hanya dengan latihan pilar, itu semua belum cukup untuk menumbangkan Muzan. Makhluk biadab itu meski sudah ditahan oleh Kagaya Ubayashiki dan seorang iblis bernama Tamayo, tetap saja berhasil lolos. Pilar yang tersisa terlambat. Kekuatan mereka masih belum cukup untuk mengejar Muzan.

Amarah dan rasa kesal mereka membentuk pasukan iblis yang sekarang ini. Beberapa tahun berlalu dan kini Tanjiro sudah siap menjadi pilar matahari, meski dia juga menggunakan napas air sebagai alternatifnya untuk memperkuat pertahanan di tengah pertarungan. Berulang kali Giyuu meminta Tanjiro menjadi pilar air, tapi Tanjiro menolak karena itu berarti Giyuu harus berhenti dan dia tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Dia sudah berkembang sejauh ini agar bisa berdiri di tempat yang sama dengan Giyuu, Tanjiro tidak akan membuat momen bertarung berdampingan dengan Giyuu berakhir secepat itu.

Generasi yang semakin kuat serta kemajuan penelitian yang pesat membuat pasukan iblis sulit terkalahkan. Racun dan berbagai obat yang lebih mematikan serta mujarab terus ditemukan. Metode latihan yang terus dikembangkan bisa memaksimalkan kemampuan setiap pemburu. Rasanya, luka bekas kemenangan yang tertunda di masa lalu itu telah menyiapkan pasukan siap tempur menggempur Muzan untuk ke dua kali.

Pencapaian lain yang paling gemilang adalah penemuan metode "memanusiakan iblis". Darah Nezuko yang berkembang lebih baik dari Muzan sendiri adalah kunci penemuan ini. Rahasia Muzan sebagai iblis pertama karena sentuhan dokter juga menjadi acuan bahwa fenomena iblis ini hanyalah penyakit menular melalui darah yang memiliki efek besar hingga mempengaruhi wujud fisik hingga pusat kendali kesadaran.

Wujud fisik penderita akan berubah menjadi berbeda seperti mata yang berubah jadi seperti mata kucing, tubuh yang tidak tahan sinar matahari, fisiologi tubuh yang haus akan daging dan darah manusia, bahkan penjelasan teknik darah pun berhasil ditemukan.

Respon "virus Muzan" di tubuh setiap orang yang dia jadikan iblis akan berbeda. Pun ketika mereka menyantap manusia lain yang berbeda akan menghasilkan respon yang berbeda pula. Respon bawaan tubuh, kadar darah Muzan di dalam tubuh, serta pola makan penderita akan mempengaruhi teknik darah dan kemampuan penderita itu menjadi iblis.

Tubuh Nezuko istimewa. Entah bagaimana dia bisa merubah sifat "virus Muzan" yang ada dalam tubuhnya hingga bisa bertahan di bawah matahari. Susunan kode genetiknya terus dipelajari, dibandingkan dengan iblis lain, hingga kemudian munculah kesimpulan bahwa respon bawaan tubuh Nezuko lah yang bisa membuatnya bertahan di bawah sinar matahari. Kemampuan ini hanya dimiliki oleh Nezuko seorang.

Berawal dari penelitian itu juga, ditemukan bahwa "virus Muzan" bisa dihilangkan dari darah seorang iblis dengan cara penyedotan. Hal ini memanfaatkan iblis lain yang kadar "virus Muzan"-nya lebih banyak. Untuk melakukan ini, iblis dengan kadar yang lebih banyak harus dilemahkan agar darahnya tidak balik mengalir ke tubuh penderita yang akan disembuhkan.

Informasi dikumpulkan, strategi mulai disusun. Sekali lagi pasukan pemburu iblis akan menghadapi Muzan. Muzan adalah penyebab kenapa jumlah iblis di dunia ini semakin banyak. Ambisinya mendapatkan lili biru tidak diragukan lagi.

Strategi yang diambil oleh para pilar adalah menggunakan Nezuko sebagai umpan. Mereka tahu seberapa ingin Muzan memiliki darah Nezuko agar bisa bertahan di bawah matahari. Setelah Muzan terjebak, Kanao dan pasukannya akan melemahkan Muzan, penyembuhan Nezuko akan dilangsungkan, dan jika mereka beruntung Muzan masih lemah, mereka bisa membunuh Muzan saat itu juga. Dengan begitu, penyebab banyaknya iblis bisa dihilangkan. Misi selanjutnya para pemburu iblis hanyalah memberantas sisa-sisa iblis dengan kekuatan di bawah Muzan.

"Ah, semoga bisa semudah itu."

Tanjiro menguap kecil setelah keluar dari ruangan rapat para pilar. Giyuu di sampingnya tidak menjawab, tapi dia tegas menuntun Tanjiro untuk mencari makan siang sementara Kanroji di belakang mereka terdengar terus memanggil Tanjiro.

"Eh? Kanroji-san memanggilku-"

"Sudah aku sampaikan kau akan makan siang denganku."

Tanjiro mengamati wajah tanpa emosi Giyuu sebentar, kemudian tertawa kecil. Duh, pilar air satu itu kalau sudah minta waktu berdua memang sulit untuk diganggu gugat. Sebagai permintaan maaf, Tanjiro segera membalikkan badan sambil menyilangkan tangan tanda dia menolak ajakan Kanroji apapun itu. Kemudian tangannya menyenggol-nyenggol Giyuu, dia milik pilar air itu untuk siang ini.

Kanroji memasang wajah kesal. Tapi akhirnya melambaikan tangan merestui Tanjiro makan siang dengan Giyuu.

"Tomioka Giyuu berubah jadi menyebalkan setelah ada Tanjiro-kun. Anak itu kan kesayangan semua pilar tapi kenapa dia embat sendiri?" gumamnya kesal.

.

"Hah…"

Tidak terlalu keras, tapi Tanjiro dengar Giyuu tengah melenguh tidak semangat di depan mangkuk ramennya. Wajah pria itu memang jarang berekspresi dan lebih sering terlihat tidak semangat, tapi kali ini lain. Orang itu benar-benar sedang tidak semangat. Ramennya saja belum tersentuh, sumpitnya hanya dia mainkan di kuah ramen.

"Giyuu-san khawatir padaku?"

"Hm?"

"Tentang penyerangan beberapa hari lagi."

Giyuu meletakkan sumpitnya, kemudian memegang tangan bersumpit Tanjiro yang siap dia celupkan ke kuah.

"Tomioka-"

"Jangan ikut."

Wajah pria itu kini berubah. Khawatir dan marah bisa Tanjiro lihat di mata berwarna biru itu. Mereka sudah pernah melakukan misi bersama, bahkan Tanjiro sudah membuktikan diri dia mampu menjadi pilar. Dia kuat dan mampu. Lalu tiba-tiba Tomioka Giyuu memintanya tidak ikut dalam misi penyerangan besar seperti itu?

"Aku sudah berkembang, Giyuu-san. Lagi pula sekarang aku adalah pilar."

"Aku tidak meragukanmu, hanya saja … aku tidak mau kehilanganmu. Firasatku tidak enak. Biar aku yang menjaga Nezuko. Setelah penyembuhannya selesai, aku akan langsung membawanya kepadamu. Kau tidak udah khawatir-"

"Giyuu-san."

Tanjiro tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi kesal Giyuu ketika omongannya dipotong. Orang itu masih sama, terus mengkhawatirkannya dan menganggapnya seperti bocah yang belum bisa menebas leher iblis.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Pembagian pasukan tadi menempatkan Tanjiro di dalam pasukan yang ikut mengamankan Nezuko, posisinya berada di tengah bersama dengan pasukan Kanao. Sementara Giyuu harus membawa pasukan yang menyergap Muzan setelah proses penyembuhan Nezuko selesai, dia ada di luar.

Dia takut terlambat. Dia takut sesuatu buruk terjadi lagi sama seperti ketika dirinya yang terlambat menyelamatkan keluarga Kamado. Firasat ini sama buruknya.

"Tapi-"

"Giyuu-san akan melindungiku jika sesuatu terjadi."

Apa yang akan Giyuu katakan terhenti. Tanjiro paham sekali harus mengatakan apa agar Giyuu mau menuruti setiap keinginannya.

"Aku percaya itu. Aku juga akan melindungimu jika sesuatu terjadi."

Sungguh saat ini Giyuu merasakan desir yang tidak mengenakan. Dia senang mendengar itu, tapi dia takut. Bagaimana jika penyerangan besok lain dari setiap misi mereka berdua. Biasanya mereka akan kembali utuh untuk memeluk satu sama lain, tapi bagaimana-

Tidak. Giyuu tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Tanjiro. Berbagai kemungkinan buruk muncul di kepalanya, tapi Giyuu segera membungkam suara-suara itu. Bahkan jika besok dia harus melawan instruksi demi menyelamatkan Tanjiro, Giyuu tidak akan ragu untuk melakukan itu.

"Giyuu-san!"

Tanjiro kaget karena ramennya tumpah tersenggol Giyuu yang menerjangnya secara tiba-tiba. Pelukan orang itu sangat erat sampai Tanjiro tidak bisa menggerakkan lengannya atau sekadar bernapas.

"Kau harus hidup untukku, apapun yang terjadi."

"T-Tapi kau bisa membunuhku sekarang, Giyuu-san."

Ah, Giyuu lupa. Dia segera menjauhkan diri dari Tanjiro. Wajahnya kembali murung. Dia pikir dia sudah melakukan sesuatu yang buruk. Mengkhawatirkan Tanjiro seolah dia meremehkan kekuatan anak itu, menumpahkan ramen Tanjiro, dan barusan hampir saja akan membunuh anak itu sebelum diturunkan mengikuti misi penyergapan Muzan.

Dia memang yang terburuk.

"Kita harus hidup." Tanjiro menyadari raut murung di wajah Giyuu. Dia memberikan senyumnya yang paling menenangkan. Tangannya menyentuh wajah Giyuu agar pria itu mau memandangnya. "Lagi pula siapa yang tahan hidup sendiri setelah orang tercintanya mati?"

Kemudian makan siang itu diakhiri dengan sebuah kecupan manis.

\- bersambung ...

A/N : ALLOHUAKBAR BIKIN JUGA CERITA SERI! SUMPAH AUTHOR BAHAGIA BANGET. Mungkin ini bakal 6 atau 7 chapter panjangnya. Cerita udah jadi sampe Chapter 5, tapi masih perlu beberapa revisi ya semoga ga nemu plothole karena rada scifi gimana si hghghghgh. Literally ngebut karena disambi garap paper dan laprak lainnya. Semoga kalian senang! Update terus ya sama ceritanya sapa tau ada yang saya revisi hahahaha

Review dan Fave sangat dibutuhkan agar author semangat dan terus impruv menjadi yang lebih baik.


	2. Chapter 2

**Demon Slayer Belongs to Koyoharu Gotouge**

.

A/N : Ikut meramaikan kapal GiyuuTan sebagai jimat dua kesayangan author semoga baik-baik saja waktu lawan muzan. Mohon maaf kalau belum sesuai ekspektasi dan salah ketik di sana-sini.

Happy Reading!

* * *

"Sebuah festival."

Zenitsu merentangkan peta sebuah wilayah perkotaan tempat Muzan sembunyi dan rencana akhir mereka untuk membunuh Muzan. Diperkirakan, nanti malam Muzan akan menghadiri sebuah festival. Orang itu selain menjadi petinggi iblis, dia juga pebisnis sukses di kalangan manusia. Beberapa koleganya akan berkumpul di suatu bar yang lokasinya di pinggir jalan tempat festival digelar. Muzan tidak suka mabuk-mabukan, dia akan segera keluar ketika urusannya selesai. Ini kesempatan bagi para pemburu iblis karena tidak perlu menunggu lama, tapi begitu banyak risiko yang harus diambil.

"Bagaimana dengan masyarakat?" Obanai bertanya. Benar, yang saat ini para pilar pikirkan tentu saja masyarakat yang mengikuti festival. Jika dilihat dari informasi yang Zenitsu bawa, aktivitas Muzan di bar itu dilakukan bersamaan dengan jalannya festival. Kemungkinan Muzan menyelesaikan urusannya akan lebih cepat dari rentetan acara festival. "Tentu kita tidak bisa mengevakuasi mereka sebelumnya. Muzan akan tahu kita di sana."

"Dia akan berpikir kita menunggu festival selesai dulu, dia bisa menggunakan keramaian festival untuk kabur." Sanemi menimpali.

"Nezuko akan menghampiri Muzan lalu berpura-pura mengajaknya duel. Aku dan timku akan menggunakan salah satu ramuan wisteria yang bisa menyamarkan bau manusia. Nezuko aman bersama kami. Aku yang jamin. Begitu labirin rumah itu dikeluarkan, kami tidak akan kehilangan Nezuko." Kanao menunjukkan kesungguhannya. Tidak ada pemburu yang tahu sejauh mana tim Kanao mengembangkan banyak senjata rahasia ini. Mereka tidak diperkenankan menggunakan penemuan-penemuan itu dalam misi biasa sebelumnya. Ini akan menjadi kejutan bagi iblis Muzan.

"Begitu labirin terbentuk, tim Giyuu-san dan yang lainnya akan menjaga labirin agar tidak ada iblis yang masuk. Untuk beberapa waktu mungkin kalian akan bertahan dengan seperempat pasukan, sisanya akan memfokuskan evakuasi."

Sanemi berdecak kecil. _Itu terlalu sedikit. _Yang menjadi besar dan kuat bukan hanya pemburu iblis, iblis Muzan pun sebenarnya semakin banyak. Ditambah beberapa pilar yang sudah meninggal dan belum punya penerus, kubu pemburu iblis memiliki lubang luka yang menganga dan sewaktu-waktu bisa melemahkan emosional mereka.

Labirin dan iblis-iblis sialan itu, mampukah mereka mengatasi trauma di pertempuran yang sebelumnya? Apalagi mereka harus bertahan sementara sebagian besar pasukan akan melakukan evakuasi. Kelihatan kesal begitu, sebenarnya Sanemi sangat khawatir kematian kembali memburu mereka.

"Tidak ada kemenangan tanpa sebuah pengorbanan," Tanjiro memecah keheningan. "Ini adalah kesempatan kita mengalahkan Muzan, kita bisa membalaskan apa yang terjadi di perang sebelumnya. Kita sudah menahan diri sejauh ini, berlatih sekeras mungkin. Nanti malam adalah titik pembuktian. Pasti, pasti akan ada yang terluka. Kemungkinan terburuknya adalah salah satu dari kita akan mati. Tapi! Tapi tentu saja kita akan menjaga satu sama lain. Kita akan hidup sampai matahari terbit di keesokan harinya!"

"HORAAAAAAAAH!" Inosuke segera menerjang Tanjiro. Momentum ini sangat keterlaluan membuat temannya itu bersinar di antara pilar lain. Kata-katanya berhasil membakar semangat pilar babi satu itu. "AKAN KUKOYAK SEMUA IBLIS YANG MENDEKATI NEZUKO!"

"HELLO! DIA CALON ISTRIKU!" Zenitsu tidak terima, mereka terlibat dalam perkelahian kecil di pojok ruangan.

Para pilar di ruangan itu tersenyum mendengar apa yang Tanjiro katakan. Benar, usaha mereka tidak akan sia-sia. Hati harus dikuatkan, mereka akan melindungi satu sama lain. Tidak akan terulang lagi kejadian di perang sebelumnya. Semuanya akan terbalaskan dalam hitungan beberapa jam lagi.

"Hah … "

Tapi tetap saja, Tomioka Giyuu tidak bisa berhenti menghela napas.

.

Seperti yang Zenitsu katakan, benar bahwa Muzan tengah menemui salah satu koleganya di sebuah bar. Pria itu sudah masuk ke dalam bar yang tidak terlalu ramai beberapa menit lalu. Sementara itu, jalanan sudah dipadati manusia karena arak-arakan akan segera dimulai. Tim Kanao bertahan di atas sebuah atap berjarak sekian bangungan dari bar itu untuk mengamati Muzan yang belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan keluar.

Arak-arakan berjalan semakin jauh, sebentar lagi beberapa tarian akan ditampilkan di tengah jalan. Muzan seharusnya keluar, itu tandanya Giyuu harus kembali ke pada titik pengintaiannya. Tapi pria itu belum juga selesai memperbaiki kancing teratas seragam Tanjiro.

"Kenapa si, Giyuu-san? Dari tadi belum selesai."

Giyuu tidak mendengarkan. Dia fokus menarik-narik kancing Tanjiro agar mau dimasukkan ke dalam lubang kain. Tapi usaha itu berulang kali gagal, jarinya berulang kali melepaskan kancing yang sebentar lagi akan sukses melewati lubang.

"Kau seperti sedang mengejekku semakin gendutan saja." Tanjiro meringis melihat usaha kekasihnya yang belum juga berhasil. Dia gemas juga pada akhirnya, disentuhnya tangan Giyuu.

"Jangan." Giyuu menyingkirkan tangan Tanjiro pelan. "Aku bisa melakukannya."

Tanjiro mengedipkan matanya. Kekasihnya ini kenapa si sejak makan siang di warung ramen itu semakin aneh saja tingkah lakunya.

"Tidak akan kulepaskan," ujar Giyuu pada dirinya sendiri. Bukan Tanjiro yang bertambah gendut hingga seragamnya sulit dikancingkan. Tangan Giyuu terlalu berkeringat hingga berulang kali kancing Tanjiro lepas dari tangannya. Sebuah dorongan terakhir Giyuu berikan, untunglah kancing itu berhasil terpasang.

"Nah-"

"Target sudah keluar."

Suara Kanao terdengar, wajah lega Giyuu segera luntur. Tanjiro segera membalikkan tubuhnya, dia harus bersiap mengawasi Nezuko. Tapi Giyuu menahanya. Matanya menyiratkan rasa khawatir yang sama ketika mereka makan siang di warung ramen.

_Jangan pergi. Biar aku saja yang di sini._

"Kembali ke posisimu, Giyuu-san. Dengan begitu aku akan merasa terlindungi."

Ancaman di sini bukan hanya Muzan, iblis bawahan pria itu juga perlu ditahan agar tidak melukai Tanjiro, Nezuko, dan tim Kanao di dalam. Giyuu menghela napas lagi. Benar yang dikatakan Tanjiro. Dia sudah tidak bisa memaksa anak itu, apalagi dengan wajah siap dan waspadanya yang terlihat meyakinkan. Belum lagi setelan pilar matahari yang menunjukkan seberapa kuat Tanjiro sekarang. Auaranya sudah berbeda dari bocah di tengah musim dingin yang Giyuu temukan hanya bisa memohon untuk tidak dibunuh.

"Berjanji kau akan hidup untukku."

Mendengar itu Tanjiro melunturkan wajah tegangnya. Ah, dia merasa sebahagia ini dikhawatirkan seseorang. Senyumnya mengembang, pilar matahari itu berlari kecil untuk menjangkau Giyuu. Diberikannya sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir, kemudian segera menghilang untuk mengikuti tim Kanao menuju tempat yang lebih dekat dengan lokasi Nezuko sekarang.

Giyuu meraba bibirnya. Kecupan itu terasa seperti jimat.

_Kau akan hidup untukku_.

Doa yang sama dari Tanjiro menggema di hati Giyuu.

.

"Muzan-sama~"

Nezuko muncul dari temaram sebuah gang di depan bar. Dia membelah lautan manusia yang bergerak mengikuti para penari di ujung jalan. Untuk beberapa detik Muzan kaget, tapi senyum penuh kemenangan segera muncul di wajahnya. Iblis di depannya adalah tujuan akhir pencariannya selama ini. Muzan tidak mencium kehadiran Tanjiro ataupun pemburu lain di sekitarnya. Selama ini Nezuko dijaga ketat oleh para pemburu iblis tingkat teratas, para pilar. Ditambah kakaknya yang sudah menyandang gelar pilar, menyentuh Nezuko adalah mustahil bagi Muzan. Ratusan iblis sudah dibentuknya, tapi Nezuko masih terlalu jauh untuk direbut.

Kini gadis itu berdiri di depannya tanpa penjagaan. Agak janggal memang, Muzan tidak boleh gegabah. Keinginannya untuk bertahan di bawah matahari akan segera terwujud dengan mudah jika dia berhati-hati dalam menghadapi Nezuko. Siapa tahu ada kejutan yang menantinya? Sama seperti kejadian perang sebelumnya, misal?

"Berani sekali kau muncul di depanku tanpa kehadiran kakakmu."

Nezuko cekikian. Dia memunculkan cakar dan tanduknya, berubah menjadi wujud iblis sepenuhnya yang bisa dia kendalikan. Sungguh pencapaian yang mengesankan sepanjang hidupnya menjadi iblis. Dan untuk beberapa menit ke depan, mungkin Nezuko harus kehilangan kemampuan itu. Demi bisa memenuhi janji kakaknya dan demi bisa hidup bersama dengan kekasihnya.

Pesan kakaknya sebelum penyerbuan ini dimulai adalah Nezuko harus berhasil menjadi manusia dan meneruskan keluarga Kamado. Tanjiro akan mengabdikan diri menyebarkan rasa aman manusia dari iblis, kemungkinan besar dia tidak akan memiliki keturunan. Nezuko paham akan hal itu, dan dia menghomati keputusan kakaknya. Untuk itu, kali ini dia tidak boleh gagal. Penyamarannya tidak boleh ketahuan.

"Tidak ada yang tahu aku sudah berkembang sejauh ini."

"Tentu. Kekuatan iblis memiliki kejutan tersendiri, Nezuko."

"Benar sekali, Muzan-sama. Untuk itu aku menantangmu di sini. Kau yang sudah menyebabkan kakakku menderita. Akan kubalas semua yang telah kau lakukan pada keluargaku, padaku-" Nezuko melesat ke arah Muzan tanpa sebuah aba-aba. Kekuatannya terkumpul di kakinya, siap menendang pelipis Muzan. "Dan pada kakakku!"

Muzan akui kekuatan iblis di depannya terasa lebih kuat dari iblis manapun yang pernah dijumpainya. Dia menyeringai senang. Pertarungan ini tidak akan membuatnya bosan. Memikirkan bagaimana Nezuko kalah di tangannya dan tujuannya tercapai dalam hitungan menit membuatnya bersemangat.

"Ha! Kita lihat saja sejauh mana usahamu."

Labirin itu muncul. Nezuko terkunci di salah satu ruangan bersama Muzan, tapi Tim Kanao segera muncul. Muzan terlihat terkejut karena dia sama sekali tidak menyadari hawa keberadaan pilar serangga itu. Licik, sama seperti pertempuran sebelumnya dia juga dijebak dengan bom bunuh diri. Sekarang apa? Pilar serangga, Nezuko, dan bahkan Tanjiro yang sedikit terlambat itu akan meledakkan diri juga?

"Muzan!" Tanjiro mengayunkan pedangngya, Muzan dengan mudah menghindar. Serangan seperti itu belum cukup untuk melukai Muzan. Takut ledakan kembali terjadi, Muzan mengerahkan semua iblisnya untuk datang. Dia yakin di sekitarnya sudah berkumpul para pilar dan pemburu iblis. Sama seperti perang sebelumnya, pembantaian besar-besaran akan terjadi. Dia juga yakin sekali kemenangan akan memihaknya.

"Hah.. Hah.." Muzan memasang posisi bertahan di pojok ruangan. Dia melihat Tanjiro dan Kanao yang menyarungkan pedang. Apa-apaan? Pikirnya. Kenapa dua pilar itu tidak meladeninya bertarung, mereka tidak mengejarnya yang sudah terpojok. Apa rencana mereka? Meledakkan diri?

"Kau yakin obatnya sudah bekerja?" Kanao mengangguk yakin ditanya seperti itu oleh Tanjiro. Mereka melihat Muzan yang mulai terdududk lemah di lantai. Otot-ototnya membengkak dan mengempis secara cepat. Selnya memberontak ingin berkembang, tapi obat dari Kanao segera menghambat perkembangan mereka.

"Semua tabung dipinggangku sudah kubuka semuanya. Aku yakin dia sudah menghirupnya." Kanap menunjukkan puluhan tabung kecil yang sebelumnya berisi cairan pekat obat untuk melumpuhkan Muzan. Sekali tutupnya dibuka, obat itu akan menguap dan tidak memunculkan warna, bau, atau rasa. Salah satu bahan penyusunnya juga digunakan Kanao untuk menutupi hawa keberadaan manusianya. Sejauh ini, rencana mereka berjalan lancar.

Obat? Muzan tersungkur ke lantai. Sejak kapan dirinya dalam pengaruh obat? Obat apa yang dimaksud? Setelah meladeni Tamayo, apakah ada kalangan cerdas lain di tengah pemburu iblis? Siapa? Yang mana? Muzan marah. Dia menggapai-gapai Tanjiro dan Kanao, berharap bisa mencekik dua pilar itu. Tapi usahanya gagal.

Muzan terlihat semakin mengenaskan. Wujudnya yang muda segar perlahan berubah menjadi tak berdaya dengan keriput di mana-mana. Sekilas, mereka seperti melihat wujud Muzan dalam kondisi terakhir manusiasanya. Sebelum seorang dokter menyuntikannya obat tak sempurna yang menyebabkannya menjadi iblis.

"Siapkan semuanya."

Kanao memerintahkan timnya membaringkan Nezuko berdekatan dengan Muzan yang sudah ditahan ke lantai. Selang yang mirip digunakan untuk tranfusi darah dihubungkan di antara keduanya. Hanya saja kali ini di dalam selang itu terdapat beberapa membran penyaring.

"Aku sudah mengembang obat ini lebih jauh. Muzan tidak hanya dilemahkan, tapi dia netral sampai kepada sel yang sekarang berada di tubuhnya. Jika Muzan mendorong darahnya terlalu kuat hingga menembus membran, Nezuko akan aman dan darah Muzan dalam tubuh Nezuko tidak akan bertambah. Tapi karena kemampuan obat ini sudah berkembang, durasinya untuk melemahkan Muzan juga semakin singkat. Setelah penyembuhan Nezuko selesai, virus Muzan dari Nezuko akan kembali pada tubuh Muzan. Virus yang baru kembali itu belum dinetralkan oleh obatku. Muzan bisa menggunakannya sebagai kekuatan jika saja obatku tidak cukup cepat menetralkannya. Untuku itu, dirimu harus membunuhnya dengan cepat saat dirinya lemah."

Saat Muzan lemah seperti yang Kanao maksud adalah wujudnya yang berubah menjadi manusia. Tanjiro bisa melihat bagaimana kehidupan orang itu sebelum iblis. Rasa putus asa setiap hari kepada penyakit yang tak kunjung sembuh. Di umur yang masih muda tapi sudah divonis tidak akan hidup lama. Ingin merasakan kesempatan terakhir hidup sepuas-puasnya tapi malah harus terbaring di ranjang untuk waktu yang lama karena tubuh yang lemah. Muzan di depannya ini terlihat sangat manusia dan Tanjiro tidak yakin dia punya keberanian menebas lehernya secepat mungkin.

Memegang nichirinnya saja Tanjiro gemetar.

_Kau akan hidup untukku_.

Tanjiro akan hidup. Untuk itu, Tanjiro tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan membunuh Muzan. Ya, apapun wujud Muzan saat ini.

Darah Nezuko dan Muzan tertahan oleh sebuah membran yang dirancang oleh Kanao tidak bisa tembus. Hanya virus Muzan yang bisa melewati membran itu. Karena kadar virusnya lebih banyak pada tubuh Muzan, segera saja darah Nezuko bereaksi. Kristal yang lebih hitam terbentuk di ujung selang, lalu mulai bergerak melewati membran dan melebur bersama darah Muzan.

Tanjiro menelan ludah. Kristal berisi virus tadi sangat kecil. Apa benar dengan virus yang belum netral seperti itu Muzan bisa mengeluarkan kekuatannya? Kalau boleh, Tanjiro ingin menunggu sebentar sampai wujud iblis Muzan sedikit keluar. Sedikit saja, sebuah tanda yang bisa membedakan Muzan manusia dengan iblis. Dengan begitu Tanjiro tidak akan merasa segan membunuhnya.

"Tanjiro apa yang kau tunggu?!" Kanao berteriak di sampingnya.

Sial, nichirin Tanjiro gemetar semakin hebat.

Sekarang? Sekarang dia harus menebas?

Selang sudah dicabut. Nezuko yang kini pingsan segera diamankan. Muzan juga pingsan meski tubuhnya mulai bereaksi aneh. Kristal tadi dengan cepat melebur dan membangkitkan respon sel-sel Muzan yang sebelumnya berhasil dinetralkan obat Kanao. Perkembangannya sangat lambat. Tanjiro penasaran, apakah itu karena kadar virus dari Nezuko yang sedikit?

"Tanjiro!"

Sebuah kuku tumbuh memanjang. Tanjiro membulatkan matanya. _Itu dia! _Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. Kuku yang memanjang dengan tidak normal seperti itu adalah tanda-tanda iblis. Muzan mendapatkan kembali wujud iblisnya meski belum sepenuhnya pulih. Tanjiro tidak boleh terlambat, dia mengayunkan pedangnya dengan cepat. Tapi seringai Muzan di bawahnya seolah mengirimkan sinyal akhir bagi Tanjiro, Nezuko, dan tim Kanao di ruangan itu.

"Mati kalian semua."

Sebuah ledakan terjadi. Ledakan itu adalah gas yang mampu membius manusia di sekitarnya. Muzan terbatuk sebentar, kemudian bersandar pada dinding. Racun dari Kanao merusak tubuhnya. Ledakan tadi hanyalah respon virusnya yang sempat menempati tubuh Nezuko, gadis itu menggunakan semacam ledakan atau pembakaran sebagai teknik darahnya. Karena sudah berpindah pada tubuh Muzan, maka ledakan itu memiliki efek lain sebagai pembius. Muzan sama sekali tidak bisa mengeluarkan teknik darahnya. Beregenerasi saja tidak bisa, lihatlah bekas tusukan jarum pemindah tadi yang masih mengeluarkan darah.

Obat Kanao berhasil menetralkan seluruh sel tubuhnya, tapi tidak virus yang baru saja dipindahkan dari tubuh Nezuko. Kristal itu memang mengandung sumber kekuatannya, tapi karena berasal dari Nezuko maka sulit bagi obat Kanao untuk mendeteksinya sebagai bagian dari Muzan. Ada beberapa kode genetik di dalam kristal itu yang gagal dibaca, hingga penetralan virus dari Nezuko terhambat. Beruntung Muzan bisa memanfaatkan kesempatan. Kekuatan dari kristal itu mampu membuat ledakan beberapa kali dengan skala lebih kecil, tapi Muzan memilih memfokuskan kekuatannya menjadi satu ledakan yang kuat. Dia bisa membunuh semua manusia di ruangan itu yang sedang pingsan sementara iblis-iblisnya di luar akan membantunya keluar.

Ya, dia tidak bisa keluar dari sini sendiri. Dia perlu setidaknya satu iblis yang kuat agar bisa memastikan dirinya selamat dari penyerbuan ini. Matanya terkunci pada Kanao dan Tanjiro. Pilar serangga mungil itu perlu dibunuhnya, dia terlalu cerdas hingga bisa menemukan obat seperti tadi. Pemburu iblis belum pernah menggunakan obat seperti itu sebelumnya, Muzan yakin keberadaannya disembunyikan. Untuk itu, sebelum pemburu lain tahu tantang obat ini Muzan harus membunuh Kanao. Tapi dia ingin sesuatu yang dramatis terjadi.

_Bagaimana jika pria baik hati di dekatnya yang membunuh si pilar serangga?_

Muzan mengamati Tanjiro yang tertidur pulas. Dia bisa memberikannya sedikit virus sisa dari Nezuko. Tanjiro akan menjadi iblis, meski lemah. Tapi setidaknya Tanjiro anak itu akan menurut kepadanya. Iblis yang pertama kali lahir akan mencari mangsanya dengan buas. Tanjiro bisa berakhir membunuh adiknya sendiri atau si pilar serangga.

"Haha." Membayangkan pilar matahari itu menderita seumur hidupnya terkurung dalam penyesalan adalah hiburan tersendiri bagi Muzan. Perlahan dia mendekati Tanjiro. Tangannya terulur untuk menembuskan kukunya ke dahi Tanjiro.

"_Come to papa-"_

Muzan melebarkan matanya ketika terdengar sabetan nichirin di lehernya. Siapa? Pikirnya marah. Matanya melirik seseorang di depannya yang dengan bodoh mengganggu prosesi Tanjiro menjadi iblis.

Pilar air, Tomioka Giyuu, berani mengganggu.

"Jangan berani menyentuh Tanjiro dengan tangan kotormu."

"Hehehe." Muzan menyeringai senang mendengar itu. Perlahan dirinya berubah menjadi abu. Tapi dari kekehannya dia tahu, babak lain dari cerita yang dikarangnya akan dimulai. Beberapa detik lalu dia membayangkan bagaimana Tanjiro menyesal seumur hidup menjadi iblis, tapi Tamioka Giyuu berani menginterupsinya. Dia datang seolah tidak mengenal Muzan.

Ribuan tahun hidupnya dihabiskan meladeni pemburu iblis yang belum ada habisnya. Reflek tubuhnya hapal bagaimana mereka datang dan pergi. Sayang sekali Tomioka Giyuu datang dari arah yang sama seperti arah telunjuknya hendak menembus dahi Tanjiro. Tangannya cepat menjangkau bagian depan Giyuu. Tepat ketika pilar itu menerjangnya dan menahannya di lantai untuk kemudian dipenggal, tangan Muzan sudah menenamkan sebuah kuku dengan kadar seluruh sisa virus di dalamnya. Kuku itu tertanam apik di dalam jantung Giyuu tanpa bisa Giyuu tahan hingga Muzan berani terkekeh sebelum seluruh raganya berubah menjadi abu.

_Menarik, _pikirnya.

Giyuu tersungkur di lantai. Sesuatu sedang terjadi di dalam tubuhnya. Dia tidak yakin itu apa tapi firasatnya mulai tidak enak. Sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Tanjiro dalam bahaya, dia harus melindunginya. Tapi di detik yang sama dia merasakan haus akan darah Tanjiro. Matanya tidak bisa lepas dari anak itu, hasrat ingin melindungi dan memakannya berdesakan memenuhi kepala Giyuu. Leher anak itu terlihat lezat dari tempatnya tersungkur. Membayangkan cairan merah kental itu mengaliri kerongkongannya semakin memperparah perubahan yang dialami Giyuu.

"Untuk apa aku membayangkan darah Tanjiro- gah!" Giyuu mutah ketika tubuhnya berkembang diluar kehendaknya. Kukunya memanjang dengan ujung runcing nan kotor. Otot-otot tangannya menegang dan dia bisa merasakan kekuatan fisik yang belum pernah dirasakannya.

_Aku tidak pernah sekuat ini._

Rahangnya gatal, dua pasang taring yang lebih panjang terasa mengganggu ketika dirinya mengatupkan mulut. Yang terakhir, kepalanya pusing sampai dia tak tahan tersungkur kembali ke lantai. Sebuah tanduk muncul, belum terlalu panjang memang, tapi itu sudah sangat cukup membuktikan kalau dirinya berubah menjadi iblis.

Jejak darah di bagian depan haorinya menjawab pertanyaan Giyuu tentang bagaimana dirinya menjadi iblis. Seharusnya ada sebuah luka di dada bagian kiri tempat Muzan menusuk jantungnya dan meninggalkan kuku di sana. Bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang menjadi iblis, luka itu dengan cepat mengalami regenerasi.

"Sialan!" Giyuu menggeram. Dia memukul lantai hingga retak mengisi ruangan itu. Belum lagi ketika dirinya merasakan desakan sebuah memori yang Giyuu yakin bukan memorinya. Ingatannya dengan Tanjiro tidak pernah semengerikan ini. Gambaran tentang Tanjiro yang menjadi iblis dan hidup hanya diisi dengan penyesalan, Tanjiro yang memakan Nezuko serta Kanao, lalu beberapa gambaran kotor tentang Muzan yang menikmati leher Tanjiro. Pria itu terlihat menjijikan dengan seringai menangnya tengah menyantap Tanjiro.

Yang lebih membuat Giyuu benci, setelah melihat gambaran itu kini tinggal dirinya menginginkan leher Tanjiro.

"Bodoh!" Giyuu memegangi kepalanya, berharap kewarasannya kembali dan dia bisa mengendalikan iblis di dalam dirinya agar tidak melukai Tanjiro. Matanya mulai diselimuti kabut merah, liurnya menetes tidak karuan melihat Tanjiro terkapar lemah dan siap disantap, kuku-kukunya bergetar ingin mengoyak haori beserta kulit Tanjiro di bawahnya.

"Aaarrrghh!" Giyuu melemparkan dirinya sendiri ke dinding. Cara itu sedikit ampuh untuk mengenyahkan pikirannya tentang Tanjiro. Dia bangkit berdiri dengan kaki sedikit gemetar. Lapar. Gyuu sangat lapar. Di sana ada Kanao dan timnya, tapi matanya hanya terkunci pada Tanjiro.

"Apa yang aku pikirkan?" Giyuu memukul dinding di dekatnya, meninggalkan bekas lubang yang menakutkan. Tidak, keberadaannya di sini salah. Dia harus lari menjauh dari Tanjiro. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika terlalu lama di ruangan ini sementara kepalanya terus bersuara untuk menyantap Tanjiro.

_Kau akan hidup untukku_.

Tanjiro harus hidup, apapun caranya. Bahkan jika harus menentang perintah dan menjauhinya seumur hidup, Giyuu akan melakukannya.

Giyuu menyeret dirinya sendiri keluar dari ruang itu. Di dengarnya pertarungan pemburu iblis dengan iblis bawahan Muzan semakin mendekati labirin. Entah kondisinya semakin buruk atau semakin membaik, yang Giyuu pikirkan saat itu adalah mengamuk. Dia harus melampiaskan amarah di dalam dadanya. Entah dirinya yang marah kepada Muzan karena telah diubah jadi iblis dan sayang sekali Giyuu belum sempat menyiksa iblis itu karena terlanjur dibunuh duluan olehnya. Atau sel Muzan dalam dirinya yang marah pada Giyuu karena batal menyantap Tanjiro.

Dengan menjadi iblis, Giyuu diuntungkan dalam hal kekuatan fisik. Dirinya belum menggunakan teknik napas, tapi gerakannya sangat gesit di antara para pasukan. Dia bisa menghabisi sisa iblis yang mendekat dengan sangat mudah seolah dirinya adalah Muzan sendiri yang membantai iblis-iblis itu. Giyuu hanya melakukan zig-zag pendek dan dia sudah bisa menyapu satu lorong menuju labirin yang dipenuhi manusia dan iblis.

"Apa itu?" Pilar dan pemburu iblis yang bertahan kebingungan melihat iblis-iblis yang mereka lawan secara mengejutkan sudah terkapar tak berdaya. Mereka tidak melihat kedatangan Giyuu karena iblis itu menciptakan kabut tipis ketika dirinya bergerak cepat.

Gagak-gagak mulai berdatangan. Kabar bahwa iblis di sekitar mereka sudah tidak terdeteksi membuat ratusan sorak kemenangan menggantikan sepi yang sebelumnya menyelimuti jalan tempat festival digelar. Kakushi segera berdatangan membantu orang-orang di jalan, sementara sisanya memasuki labirin untuk mencari Tanjiro, Nezuko, juga tim Kanao.

"Kami menemukannya!" Tanjiro dipapah di salah satu pundak orang kakushi. Kondisinya tidak terlalu parah selain memar karena terpental ledakan Muzan. Nezuko masih pingsan, tapi dia sudah tidak bertaring ataupun berkuku panjang, bahkan rambutnya sudah kembali normal seperti dirinya dulu sebelum menjadi iblis. Kanao pingsan, tapi segera siuman setelah diberikan wewangian dari salah satu kakushi,

Inosuke segera memeluk Tanjiro yang masih dipapah. Kesadarannya segera terkumpul begitu si pilar babi hendak meremukkan rusuknya sebagai luka tambahan sebelum dikirim ke kediaman kupu-kupu. Beruntung Zenitsu segera datang. Dia juga memeluk Tanjiro, karena itulah Inosuke kesal dan mengendurkan pelukannya pada Tanjiro. Rusuk Tanjiro aman untuk sekarang ini. Tinggal telinganya saja bisa bertahan atau tidak meladeni ocehan Inosuke yang kesal.

"Tapi kau sangat keren, Tanjiro!" Zenitsu memegang tangannya. "Aku sangat bangga memiliki calon kakak ipar sepertimu."

"Kau melakukan tugas dengan sangat baik! Kau membunuh Muzan seperti yang kita rencanakan!"

Tanjiro mengedipkan matanya sebentar. Eh? Membunuh Muzan?

"Ada debu di sekitar ruangan. Aku jamin itu adalah debu milik Muzan! Siapa lagi iblis yang ada di sana selain si keparat itu?" Kemudian Inosuke merayakan kemenangan mereka dengan menari-nari di sepanjang jalan.

"Kau tidak mengingatnya, Tanjiro?" Kini Zenitsu dengan wajah khawatir dan isi kepala yang bisa diajak bicara muncul di depannya. "Bagaimana rasanya memenggal Muzan? Musuhmu selama ini?"

Tanjiro menggigit bibirnya. Dia tidak terlalu yakin. Memang dia sudah dalam posisi siap untuk memenggal Muzan, tapi sebuah ledakan terjadi dan dia ragu apakah ayunan pedangnya sempat mengenai Muzan atau tidak. Dia tidak ingat apapun setelah ledakan itu terjadi.

Benarkah dia yang membunuh Muzan?

"Sudahlah, nanti saja ceritanya. Aku sudah bersyukur sekali kau hidup. Kalau kau mati siapa yang akan jadi wali Nezuko?"

Tanjiro tertawa kecil meladeni gurauan Zenitsu. Ya, untung dirinya hidup. Tanjiro sangat lega dirinya bisa bertahan dan bertemu dengan matahari pagi. Hidup sampai fajar datang adalah ujiannya hari itu. Dia memiliki janji dengan seseorang bahwa mereka akan kembali utuh untuk memeluk tubuh masing-masing setiap kembali dari misi.

_Kau akan hidup untukku_.

Suara Giyuu bergema di hatinya. Tanjiro berdesir senang untuk segera menemui kekasihnya. Seingatnya, tim Giyuu berjaga di luar bersama dengan Zenitsu. Kebetulan sekali anak itu ada di depannya.

"Ne, Zenitsu. Giyuu-san di mana?"

Raut wajah Zenitsu berubah drastis. Hal ini menyebabkan jantung Tanjiro berhenti berdetak beberapa detik. Dingin merambat di sekitar tulang belakangnya. Dia ingin mual atas perasaan tidak enak yang tiba-tiba menghantam. Sesuatu yang buruk pasti telah terjadi, lihatlah Zenitsu terus terdiam dengan mata yang menghindari Tanjiro.

"Zenitsu …" _Katakan sesuatu padaku!_

_"_Giyuu-san … Dia membangkang pada perintah." Temannya itu belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tapi air mata sudah mulai membasahi pipinya. Tanjiro menunggu, dengan mata nanar dan segala kemungkinan terburuk dia masih sabar mendengarkan Zenitsu menuntaskan beritanya.

"Dia melesat ke dalam labirin tidak lama sebelum sebuah ledakan terjadi. Hingga saat ini, tidak ada yang menemukan jejak keberadaannya. Ledakan itu cukup besar, jika tidak memasang posisi bertahan, mungkin … mungkin …"

Tanjiro paham apa maksud Zenitsu. Dengan selang waktu secepat itu mungkin Giyuu tidak selamat dalam perjalanannya menyelamatkan Tanjiro. Firasat sepasang kekasih memang berbahaya. Mereka bisa menebak kematian tengah menghampiri pasangannya dan dengan cepat bisa bereaksi untuk menolong tanpa memedulikan diri mereka sendiri.

Berat untuk Tanjiro berdiri. Kakushi yang sebelumnya memapah Tanjiro kini harus menangkap seutuhnya tubuh pilar itu.

_Giyuu-san sudah tiada … _

Beberapa gelengan kecil Tanjiro berikan. Dahinya berkerut bingung. Matanya yang nanar perlahan basah dan membengkak. Tentu saja kenyataan ini sulit untuk diterima.

"Menangislah, Tanjiro. Jangan kau tahan seperti itu."

_Giyuu-san sudah tiada … _

Apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah ini? Bagaimana dengan janji mereka? Tanjiro sudah memimpikan hidup damai bersama Giyuu setelah perang besar ini selesai. Tapi kenapa kenyataan harus sekejam ini mengujinya lagi? Tidak pantaskah Tanjiro bahagia?

Misi mereka memang berhasil. Nezuko telah kembali menjadi manusia, bahkan Muzan sudah mati. Adiknya bisa hidup bahagia dan kini pemburu iblis menempati posisi lebih unggul dari para iblis Muzan yang tersisa. Tanjiro harusnya berbahagia bersama yang lain. Lihatlah pemburu iblis di jalan yang membentuk sebuah arak-arakan kecil menjunjung pilar yang menemani mereka bertarung. Sukacita tergambar jelas di wajah mereka.

Kontras sekali dengan Tanjiro. Dia menyesal, kecewa, dan marah. Tidak ada satu pun bahagia terpancar dari matanya. Zenitsu yang melihat itu segera memeluknya lagi.

"Menangislah, Tanjiro. Kau harus membuang perasaan itu di sini."

Tanjiro mencengkram kuat haori Zenitsu. Pilar petir itu merasakan seberat apa beban perasaan yang selama ini ditanggung Tanjiro. Sudah bukan rahasia pilar air dan matahari memiliki hubungan istimewa. Sejak salah satu di antara mereka memutuskan untuk melawan kode etik pemburu iblis, hubungan istimewa itu sudah terlihat jelas. Bagaimana Tanjiro Kamado berhasil mengubah Tomioka Giyuu menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik, lebih berani, dan lebih kuat. Dan Bagaimana Tomioka Giyuu bisa memunculkan senyum manis Tanjiro Kamado dari waktu ke waktu hingga membuat pilar lain iri hati.

Mereka spesial.

"Huwaaaaaaaaaa!"

Zenitsu merengkuh Tanjiro agar tetap tegar. Dia membayangkan jika kejadian ini menimpa dirinya. Bagaimana jika Nezuko tidak selamat, apa yang akan dia lakukan? Kurang lebih dia akan menjadi seperti Tanjiro. Marah, kenapa takdir sekejam itu? Mungkin dia ingin mati saat itu juga agar bisa bertemu dengan Nezuko.

Raungan kepiluan itu didengar oleh pemburu iblis dan pilar yang tampaknya tengah tenggelam dalam sukacita perayaan kecil di jalan. Ketika mereka merasakan bahagia, justru orang yang paling berjasa hari itu harus menderita. Mereka bingung kenapa Tanjiro harus bersedih sementara kejayaan sudah ada di depannya. Dia seorang pilar, membunuh Muzan adalah kehormatan langka yang tidak semua pilar bisa mendapatkannya.

"Ini pasti karena Tomioka Giyuu," Sanemi berdecak kesal. Tapi pada akhirnya dia paham kenapa Tanjiro bisa bereaksi seperti itu.

Raungan pilu itu kembali terdengar. Pilar dan pemburu di jalan mulai mengelilingi Tanjiro. Sukacita dari wajah mereka menghilang, terganti oleh wajah sendu ikut merasakan kehilangan mendalam yang dialami sang pilar matahari.

Meski gagak memberitahu bahwa Tomioka Giyuu membangkang pada perintah, tapi ternyata orang itu sangat berharga bagi pahlawan mereka hari ini. Sanemi menekuk salah satu lututnya, dia sedang memberikan penghormatan untuk kematian Giyuu sekaligus mengakui kekuatan Tanjiro yang sukses membunuh Muzan dan mengakhiri mimpi buruk para pemburu iblis.

Pemburu iblis lainnya memandang ragu sang pilar angin. Memang sikap itu bisa digunakan untuk menghormati Tanjiro, tapi apakah Tomioka Giyuu pantas? Setelah membangkang dan berakhir mati konyol dalam sebuah ledakan sementara timnya terabaikan?

Menjawab kebingungan itu, Kanroji dan Obanai mengikuti apa yang Sanemi lakukan. Tidak lama setelah itu, pilar yang tersisa mengelilingi Tanjiro dengan posisi yang sama seperti Sanemi. Mereka memberikan penghormatan sebesar-besarnya atas kemenangan hari ini, juga menyampaikan duka mereka atas meninggalnya Tomioka Giyuu, orang yang mereka tahu sangat berharga bagi Tanjiro.

Raungan pilu itu kembali terdengar. Kini hati pemburu iblis lainnya tersentuh. Kaki mereka melemah, bergetar dan tak kuasa terduduk karena ditarik oleh gravitasi. Kesedihan Tanjiro membanting mereka pada kenyataan, bahwa kemenangan gemilang mereka hari itu mengharuskan salah satu satu dari mereka gugur.

Cerah matahari pagi tidak bertahan lama, awan mendung segera menghampirinya hingga hujan turun tanpa bisa dicegah. Sama seperti pilar matahari mereka yang hari itu meredupkan cahaya di wajahnya, tertutup oleh sendu kesedihan kematian orang terkasihnya.

_Tomioka Giyuu gugur dalam pertempuran besar ke dua antara pemburu iblis dengan Muzan._

_Era Showa, Jepang._

_\- bersambung ..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Demon Slayer Belongs to Koyoharu Gotouge**

.

A/N : Ikut meramaikan kapal GiyuuTan sebagai jimat dua kesayangan author semoga baik-baik saja waktu lawan muzan. Mohon maaf kalau belum sesuai ekspektasi dan salah ketik di sana-sini.

Happy Reading!

* * *

Pagi itu sangat dingin. Di gunung tempatnya berlatih saat musim dingin tanpa menggerakkan tubuh mampu membuatnya beku seketika. Taka, beberapa menit lalu berhasil membelah sebuah batu dengan pedangnya. Memang tidak bisa dia bayangkan batu sebesar itu akan terbelah olehnya. Dilihat dari tebal katana dan tenaganya sendiri, bagaimana mungkin? Tetapi kini di belakangnya batu itu sudah terbelah. Entah sekuat apa dia barusan, dia terlalu banyak menggunakan tenaga hingga seluruh tubuhhnya sakit. Dia hanya bisa pasrah mengistirahatkan tubuh di tanah, tidak peduli dinginnya pegunungan membekukan tubuh. Tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan selain mempertahankan napas untuk menjaga kesadaran. Dia berharap gurunya akan datang secepatnya, atau dia bisa mati kedinginan.

Doanya didengar. Taka bangun dengan disambut aroma sop yang lezat menggoda perut dan kini tempat berbaringnya lebih hangat dari pada tanah di pegunungan. Di ujung ruangan, dia bisa melihat gurunya, Tanjiro, tengah memasak sesuatu. Ya, jelas sekali bau sop itu bukan mimpi. Gurunya bahkan sedang menyiapkan satu mangkuk untuknya.

"Hangatkan tubuhmu, Taka. Kau sudah berlatih keras."

Taka menerima mangkuk itu tanpa berkata apapun. Dagunya masih kaku bergemeletuk, sisa kedinginan di pegunungan masih menjalari tubuhnya. Dia sedikit menyesal telah keluar dari selimut yang menghangatkannya hanya untuk menyantap semangkuk sop hangat dari sang guru. Mungkin dia perlu berbaring agak lama, dia tidak mau terlihat lemah begitu di depan gurunya.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa datang tepat waktu." Tanjiro yang sebelumnya memunggungi Taka untuk menyiapkan sop kini berbalik sepenuhnya memperhatikan anak itu.

"Kau hebat sekali."

"Maksud guru bagaimana?"

"Ah … " Tanjiro tersenyum sambil mengingat-ingat dirinya di masa lalu waktu masih berlatih pada Urokodaki di Gunung Sagiri. Tanjiro mendidik murid-muridnya seperti Urokodaki mendidiknya dulu. Latihan di bawah air terjun, keseimbangan, bahkan dia menerapkan jebakan di seluruh gunung. Gunung di dekat tempat tinggalnya jarang dikunjungi orang, hampir sama seperti Gunung Sagiri tempat Urokodaki Sakonji melatih calon-calon pemburu iblis. Hanya saja oksigen di gunung tempat tinggalnya tidak semiskin di Gunung Sagiri, tetapi dingin di sini bisa membuat beku meski musim gugur belum pergi. Jika ingin bertahan hidup harus banyak bergerak agar tubuh untuk menghasilkan panas, tidak ada alasan malas tidak menggerakkan tubuh. Karena itulah pegunungan tempatnya tinggal tidak dihuni banyak orang, dan ternyata cukup cocok untuk dijadikan tempat berlatih.

"Pegunungan ini sangat dingin. Kau harus terus bergerak agar suhu tidak membekukanmu. Biasanya batu di sana akan terbelah menjelang fajar. Jadi, ketika kelelahan akibat membelah batu datang, suhu sudah tidak terlalu dingin. Namun, kau menyelesaikannya jauh lebih cepat dari murid-muridku sebelumnya. Aku sedikit terkejut ketika menemukanmu sudah diam tidak bergerak di tanah."

Kemudian Tanjiro tertawa akan kebodohannya sendiri. "Maaf aku meremehkanmu. Namun, kau benar-benar hebat, Taka."

"Terima kasih, Guru."

"Besok kau akan mengikuti seleksi akhir, hari ini kita rayakan itu."

Taka menikmati kehangatan mangkuk yang mulai menjalari tangannya. Ditambah senyum gurunya yang hangat itu seketika membuat pipinya memerah. Dingin di sekitarnya sudah tidak terasa lagi. Apapun yang dilakukan gurunya selalu saja menghadirkan perasaan hangat pada Taka.

"Tetapi aku takut … aku takut tidak kembali. Bagaimana kalau aku gagal? Aku mempermalukan guru? Bagaimana kalau aku-"

"Ssshh." Tanjiro segera menghampiri Taka untuk memeluknya. Anak tiga belas tahun itu segera menangis ketika rengkuhan Tanjiro dirasanya nyaman untuk menunjukkan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya.

"Dengar, Taka." Tanjiro memegang wajah muridnya, kemudian menangkup pipi pubernya yang mulai tirus tetapi belum menanggalkan jejak gembilnya.

"Kau harus hidup, apapun yang terjadi."

_Kau akan hidup untukku._

Setelah mengatakan itu, Tanjiro membatu. Sayang sekali Taka tidak melihat bagaimana wajah kaget sang guru. Anak itu segera merangsek mencari pelukannya lagi. Sementara mata Tanjiro menjadi kosong. Jiwanya seolah pergi meninggalkan tubuh mengikuti suara siapa yang kini menggema dalam telinganya.

_Kau akan hidup untukku._

_Lagi pula siapa yang tahan hidup sendiri setelah orang tercintanya mati?_

Tenggorokan Tanjiro tercekat.

_Giyuu._

.

Satu yang tidak Taka ketahui, ternyata gurunya cukup terkenal di antara peserta seleksi akhir menjadi pemburu iblis. Mereka menyebut gurunya sebagai pilar matahari. Taka belum mendengar apapun tentang napas matahari dari gurunya, lalu mengapa anak-anak ini menyebut gurunya pengguna napas matahari? Gurunya itu mengajari napas air. Lebih tidak masuk akalnya, gurunya ini jadi pilar? Pilar matahari? Kalau gurunya jadi pilar air, mungkin Taka sedikit percaya.

_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_ Taka tidak tahu apapun tentang gurunya.

"Hei." di tengah kerumunan menjelang dimulainya seleksi, seseorang mendekati Taka. "Dari pakaianmu … apakah kau pengguna napas air?"

Taka masih ingat sesemangat apa Tanjiro memberinya yukata dengan motif air berombak yang kini dipakainya. Kini berbagai pertanyaan muncul di kepala Taka. Dia ingin menemui gurunya segera. Orang-orang ini lebih mengenal gurunya, bahkan yukata yang dia kira hanya yukata biasa saja ternyata memiliki makna tersendiri. Dan Taka tidak tahu apapun itu!

Sebelum berangkat, dia sudah diambil sumpah oleh Tanjiro untuk tidak menceritakan apapun tentang rumahnya, bahkan mengenalkan diri sebagai muridnya. Entah apa alasannya, Taka hanya bisa menurut. Sekarang dia menyesal.

"Ya, aku pengguna napas air. Aku memakainya karena guruku sangat senang melihatku memakai ini."

Anak-anak lainnya mendekati Taka. "Wah! Napas air! Pengguna terakhirnya adalah pilar air Tomioka Giyuu, tetapi kudengar rumornya dia menghilang di perang besar terakhir."

_Siapa Tomioka Giyuu?_

"Apakah pilar air ada kaitannya dengan Muzan? Siapa tahu dia berkhianat? Jadi iblis?"

"Hey! Jangan bilang begitu. Para pilar lainnya saja mengatakan kalau Tomioka Giyuu meninggal di perang besar terakhir. Tidak mungkin dia berkhianat."

"Tetapi kalau aku pikir … kematiannya misterius."

"Kan?! Aku yakin informasi seperti itu dirahasiakan aslinya dari publik. Para pilar mengatakan dia meninggal, tetapi tersebar rumor bahwa dia menghilang secara misterius! Kita harus jadi pilar juga agar tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di perang besar itu!"

Taka mendengarnya seperti orang bodoh. Tanjiro hanya menceritakan bagaimana Muzan akhirnya dikalahkan setelah ratusan tahun meneror dunia dengan iblis-iblisnya. Kebanyakan yang diceritakan adalah kasus demi kasus peneroran iblis Muzan, kemudian selalu diakhiri dengan kisah para pilar yang bersatu untuk mengalahkan Muzan.

Taka tidak tahu siapa Tomioka Giyuu, tidak tahu napas matahari seperti apa, tidak tahu jika nama Kamado Tanjiro adalah pilar matahari sebelumnya, dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi selama ini Taka tidak tahu kalau gurunya lah yang menebas Muzan. Setelah semua kisah yang diceritakan gurunya … ternyata dia sedekat itu dengan penyelamat umat manusia.

Gurunya adalah orang yang menebas Muzan, Taka tidak bisa diam saja. Dia ingin berteriak, dia ingin memberitahu semua anak di seleksi itu kalau dia murid Kamado Tanjiro. Namun, sayang sekali dirinya sudah disumpah tidak akan memberi tahu dia murid siapa.

Sekarang Taka tahu, apa maksud gurunya meminta Taka bersumpah seperti itu. Nama Kamado Tanjiro terlalu berat dipikul oleh anak selemah Taka. Bayangkan akan seperti apa ekspektasi anak di sekitarnya ketika tahu dia adalah murid Tanjiro? Bagaimana jika ternyata Taka tidak terlalu kuat? Bagaimana jika ada iblis yang dendam kepada gurunya dan mengincarnya karena dialah murid Tanjiro?

Meski sempat berpikir bahwa Tanjiro terlalu sombong hingga tidak mau harga dirinya dirusak oleh murid lemah seperti dirinya, alasan seperti tidak diincar suatu iblis terasa lebih masuk akal bagi Taka. Tanjiro hanya ingin Taka selamat, kuat, lalu menjalani kehidupan yang lebih baik.

_Ya, pasti seperti itu_, batinnya sambil mengingat perlakuan Tanjiro yang selalu menghangatkan hatinya.

"Eh, bukannya Kamado Tanjiro dikabarkan juga menghilang setelah perang besar terakhir selesai?"

Salah seorang di antara anak-anak itu ada yang masih ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan. Dari tadi mereka membicarakan seseorang bernama Tomioka Giyuu yang menghilang dan berkhianat meski ada juga yang menentang dengan mengatakan orang itu sudah meninggal. Kini nama gurunya disebut juga, dan apa tadi? Menghilang? Apakah ada seseorang yang ingin menyamakan gurunya dengan si pengkhianat bernama Tomioka Giyuu yang menghilang tadi?

"Apa katamu?" Taka tidak tahan juga untuk ikut menyela pembicaraan kelompok itu "Coba katakan sekali lagi tentang Kamado Tanjiro yang menghilang. Jangan samakan dia dengan si pengkhianat."

"Heh!" Anak itu menarik yukata Taka. "Aku menghormati mantan pilar matahari itu. Memang benar setelah perang besar selesai, pilar matahari tidak terlihat di ruangannya lagi. Dia menghilang beberapa hari setelah perang itu selesai. Ketika orang-orang memujinya, dia malah menghilang. Cukup disayangkan, bukan? Aku tidak akan menyamakannya dengan si pilar air yang berkhianat lalu menghilang!"

"Siapa bilang Tomioka Giyuu berkhianat? Dia gugur sebagai pahlawan!" Taka diselamatkan oleh anak perempuan yang tiba-tiba ikut dalam lingkaran kecil mereka. "Kau pengguna napas air sama seperti Tomioka-san! Harusnya kau juga membelanya! Kau muridnya, kan?"

Taka diam saja. Dia tidak tahu siapa Tomioka Giyuu. Anak perempuan tadi terlihat kecewa melihatnya diam saja. Jujur, Taka hanya ikut-ikutan seperti anak-anak lain yang mengatakan bahwa Tomioka Giyuu menghilang karena berkhianat. Banyak anak mengatakan itu, Taka pikir itulah kebenaran yang ada. Yang dia inginkan hanyalah jangan sampai reputasi gurunya disamakan dengan orang bernama Tomioka Giyuu itu. Namun, mengapa berakhir jadi serumit ini?

Dan tentang gurunya yang menghilang itu mereka salah. Tanjiro mendirikan sebuah dojo di tengah hutan untuk melatih penerusnya. Mereka saja yang tidak istimewa dipilih oleh Tanjiro jadi muridnya.

Taka menjadi murid Tanjiro juga sebuah kebetulan. Sebelum bisa menggunakan napas air dia adalah pencuri. Dia mencuri apapun yang ada di pasar agar terus hidup. Namun, suatu hari dia dikejar hingga babak belur dan mengharuskannya masuk ke dalam hutan pegunungan. Taka kelaparan, tidak tahu jalan keluar, barang yang dicurinya juga berupa perhiasan yang tidak bisa langsung dimakan. Taka pikir dia akan mati, tetapi esok harinya dia sudah terbangun di sebuah rumah. Rumah itu adalah rumah Kamado Tanjiro.

.

Latihannya berguna. Iblis-iblis di dalam tempat seleksi itu bisa Taka tebas dengan mudah. Dia berpindah dari sudut ke sudut hutan yang memantulkan suara teriakan. Ketika ada anak ketakutan, di situlah iblis bisa ditemukan. Dia tidak perlu susah payah berkeliling sendiri.

Lihatlah kini wajah anak-anak itu menatapnya kagum. Dia adalah penyelamat mereka di seleksi ini. Murid Kamado Tanjiro tentu saja berbeda dari murid penerus lainnya. Sudah sepantasnya Taka berada di atas mereka dalam hal kemampuan menebas iblis. Setiap gerakannya tertata, tebasannya kuat menghantam leher iblis-iblis yang menakut-nakuti peserta lainnya. Semangat terlihat jelas tengah berkobar di matanya. Bahkan ketika lelah menghampirinya, Taka tetap saja bergerak mengikuti datangnya teriakan. Sinyal meminta bantain tidak bisa ditolaknya.

"Terima kasih," ucap gadis yang sebelumnya membela Tomioka Giyuu di halaman depan tempat peserta dikumpulkan.

"Berhati-hatilah. Darah dari lukamu harus dihentikan atau iblis-iblis itu akan terus mengincarmu." Taka menyarungkan pedangnya, lalu mengambil posisi duduk untuk membantu gadis itu mengehentikan pendarahan.

"Namaku Haru," kata gadis itu membuat Taka menghentikan gerakan tangannya menggulung kain untuk menghentikan pendarahan. "Aku Taka."

"Maaf untuk yang tadi. Seharusnya aku tidak boleh terbawa emosi. Tomioka-san adalah pilar yang berjasa bagi keluargaku. Namun, semenjak posisinya menjaga wilayahku diganti, pilar baru yang bertugas itu terlambat. Keluargaku dihabisi oleh iblis dan ya … aku sedikit menyayangkan mengapa pilar penggantinya tidak sebagus Tomioka-san. Orang-orang beranggapan dia berkhianat karena kematiannya misterius, meski pilar sudah mengumumkan secara resmi bahwa dia gugur sebagai pahlawan. Aku tidak paham mengapa mereka membenci Tomioka-san."

"Aku minta maaf karena menimbulkan keributan. Terima kasih juga sudah memisahkanku dengan anak itu. Aku akan gampang marah jika orang lain mengatakan hal buruk tentang guruku."

"Jika Tomioka-san bukan gurumu, lalu siapa? Apakah ada pengguna napas air yang hebat selain Tomioka-san?"

Taka terdiam sebentar. Dia tidak mungkin melanggar sumpahnya pada Tanjiro hanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Guruku … aku tidak tahu."

"He? Bagaimana mungkin?"

Dia terkekeh sendiri. Memang benar dia tidak tahu gurunya. Di halaman depan tadi dia sudah ditampar kenyataan bahwa gurunya menyimpan informasi yang tidak Taka ketahui sementara orang lain lebih tahu. Dia yang murid, yang harusnya lebih tahu, tetapi merasa begitu asing mendengar semua informasi itu.

Kamado Tanjiro lebih misterius dari yang dia kira.

"Tunggu di sini."

Taka mengendus bau iblis yang mendekat. Dia menyiapkan kuda-kuda untuk menghadapi beberapa iblis yang tercium olehnya. Tiga … tidak, enam. Mereka semua dari arah yang berbeda. Taka menyeringai senang sambil mencabut nichirinnya.

"Lihat, Haru!" Taka menyiapkan kuda-kudanya sambil mengkonsentrasikan napas. "_Mizu no kokyu, roku no kata _… " Ke enam iblis itu muncul dari balik semak dan pepohonan. Taka dengan senang hati melompat untuk meladeni mereka. "_Nejire Uzu_!" Pusaran air dari pedangnya dengan cepat menghalau ke enam iblis yang akan memakannya.

"Bagaimana, Haru?"

Satu iblis kemudian muncul dari balik semak, tetapi Taka sudah siap lebih dulu. Dengan cepat dia menebasnya bahkan tanpa melihat dari mana arah iblis itu datang. Haru melihatnya dengan takjub. Belum pernah dia melihat peserta lain sehebat anak di depannya. Benarkan Taka bukan murid Tomioka Giyuu?

Keributan itu ternyata mengundang lebih banyak iblis. Taka terlalu bersemangat menebas satu persatu iblis yang mendekatinya, sementara Haru terlalu takjub pada kemampuan Taka. Mereka tidak menyadari sepasang mata kucing yang mengamati mereka dari atas salah satu percabangan pohon. Iblis itu tertarik pada salah seorang anak yang menyebutkan teknik napas air berulang kali di dalam hutan. Teknik satu sampai sebelas sudah anak itu kuasai. Anak itu kuat, dia bahkan dengan baik hatinya mau membantu setiap anak yang ketakutan berhadapan dengan iblis. Lumayan untuk seorang calon pemburu yang baru pertama ini berhadapan dengan iblis.

Semangatnya mengingatkan iblis itu pada seseorang. Dia semakin betah mengamati anak itu dari atas pohon.

"_Mizu no kokyu, shi no kata,_" Taka melesat melewati dua iblis yang ingin menerkamnya. "Uchishio!"

"Taka_-kun_ keren!" Haru memberikan semangat dari tempatnya duduk.

Bahu Taka naik-turun tidak teratur. Dia sudah seharian ini memburu iblis tanpa henti. Berbagai teknik napas sudah dia keluarkan. Dia perlu istirahat, tetapi ambisinya untuk menunjukkan kemampuan lebih besar dari pada kemauan untuk beristirahat.

"Tentu saja."

"Eh?" Haru merasakan aura anak laki-laki di depannya berbeda. Pedang di tangan Taka digenggam lebih erat. Anak itu terlihat menakutkan dari sebelumnya. Matanya haus akan sensasi menebas iblis.

"Apa kau tidak sadar, Haru? Mengapa aku bisa sehebat ini?" Taka membalikkan badan. Dia menghampiri Haru yang memasang wajah bingung. Sesuatu telah terjadi pada Taka. Haru ingin meminta pertolongan, tetapi dia yakin tidak akan ada yang mau mendekat setelah beberapa iblis menyerbu tempat ini. Anak lainnya akan mencium bau amis menguar di tempat ini, mereka akan memilih untuk menjauh.

"Aku adalah murid Kamado Tanjiro! Itu sebabnya aku lebih kuat dari semua peserta di sini."

_Hm?_

Mata iblis di atas pohon itu berputar malas. Tentu dia tahu anak yang menggunakan napas air di sini dilatih oleh siapa. Memang yang masih mengajari napas air di era Showa ini siapa? Urokodaki Sakonji sudah meninggal, muridnya yang hidup hanyalah Tomioka Giyuu dan Kamado Tanjiro.

"Aku istimewa karena aku yang menemukan tempat tinggal Guru Kamado! Karena itulah dia menjadikanku murid!"

_Bodoh, itu menjijikan._

"Tidak ada yang menghalangiku lulus-"

"Taka_-kun_, awas!"

Mata iblis itu tidak berkedip ketika seorang iblis lainnya datang dengan cepat dan menerkam leher anak bernama Taka di bawah sana. Gadis itu bergetar hebat di bawah pohon. Kaki yang sebelumnya mampu berdiri kini lemah. Yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah duduk sambil menutupi mulut, sementara air mata mulai menetes melihat kengerian di depannya.

Isak itu membuat iblis yang membunuh Taka menyadari keberadaan si gadis. "Ah, aku terlalu ingin memangsa anak ini sampai tidak menyadari kehadiranmu. Tenang saja, kau akan kujadikan makanan penutup. Anak laki-laki ini membantai iblis di sini dengan sangat mudah sampai aku muak, aku yakin setiap dagingnya akan terasa lezat. Dendam memang bumbu pelengkap paling nikmat."

Haru semakin gemetar ketika iblis itu menjilati lengan Taka yang lemah tak berdaya. Beberapa menit lalu tangan itu menggenggam erat pedang yang bisa digunakan untuk menebas puluhan iblis, tetapi kini …

"Taka-kun, bangun!" jeritnya tertahan, mengundang tawa dari iblis yang akan memakan Taka. Iblis itu malah girang melihat reaksi Haru ketika dirinya membuka mulut untuk memakan Taka.

"Percuma saja, kepalanya sudah kukoyak." Haru tidak berani mengikuti telunjuk iblis itu yang mengarah pada kepala Taka di balik semak.

"Aaaa." Iblis itu mulai membuka mulutnya, menggoda reaksi Haru agar semakin ketakutan.

"Jangan!" Haru menjerit tertahan sambil menutupi wajahnya. Dia tidak mau melihat kengerian iblis yang mengoyak daging Taka itu kembali terulang.

"Darahmu istimewa, maka dari itu ada banyak iblis yang mengejarmu."

Haru membuka matanya ketika mendengar suara yang lebih manusiawi, tetapi dia belum berani membuka kurungan lengannya. Dia tidak mau melihat apapun yang sedang terjadi di depannya. Apalagi ketika hidungnya mencium bau iblis. Baunya agak lain, tetapi Haru yakin sekali di depannya ini adalah iblis. Bagaimana kalau dia akan dimakan? Tidak, dia tidak mau melihat dirinya mati.

"Jangan takut, aku sudah membunuh iblis yang akan emakan temanmu."

_Eh?_

Haru membuka kurungan lengannya. Di depannya ini memang iblis, Haru yakin sekali ketika dilihatnya kuku yang panjang serta sebuah tanduk di dahi. Rambutnya unik memiliki warna biru spirtus di tiap ujung helainya. Iblis itu terlihat tidak peduli pada Haru yang sudah terpojokkan dengan posisi lemah. Mengapa iblis itu tidak tertarik untuk memakannya?

"Anak itu pantas untuk dimakan. Kekuatan seseorang bukan dari siapa guru yang mengajari mereka. Tidak seharusnya dia sombong begitu. Dia tidak akan jadi pemburu iblis yang kuat."

"Lalu mengapa kau membunuh iblis itu?" Haru memegang pedangnya. Bersiap jika dirinya diserang mendadak. Dia tahu di hutan ini iblis tidak hanya memangsa manusia, mereka juga bisa membunuh satu sama lain untuk berebut makanan. Dia tidak akan jatuh pada pesona iblis yang sok baik mengatakan "Jangan takut" seperti itu.

"Apa kau ingin memakan temanku?" tanyanya lagi ketika iblis biru itu membawa kepala dan tubuh Taka yang sebelumnya terpisah. Iblis itu memandang Haru dengan tatapan tanpa emosi.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan murid Kamado Tanjiro berakhir menjadi santapan iblis di hutan ini."

Kemudian iblis itu menghilang bersama jasad Taka dalam gendongannya.

Haru kembali duduk di tanah setelah bertahan dengan kuda-kuda yang gemetar. Iblis yang terakhir tadi kuat. Penampilannya saja berbeda dengan iblis-iblis yang dia temui sebelumnya. Mereka semua jelek dan suka menjulurkan lidah seolah kelaparan. Berbeda dengan iblis dengan mata biru tadi. Kuat, tetapi memiliki cara tersendiri dalam menjaga pembawaannya.

"Iblis itu juga mengenal pilar matahari!" Haru menutup mulutnya kaget. Hanya iblis terdekat Muzan yang pernah bertemu langsung dengan Kamado Tanjiro. Meski dalam catatan pemburu iblis semua iblis itu sudah musnah bersamaan dengan meninggalnya Muzan, tetapi bisa jadi iblis yang barusan dilihatnya adalah bawahan Muzan yang selamat tanpa para pilar ketahui.

"Auranya sangat berbeda." Kalau Haru ingat, iblis itu juga membawa nichirin di pinggangnya. Beberapa iblis Muzan tercatat ada yang membawa nichirin juga.

"Tetapi mengapa dia sangat baik kepada Taka-kun?" Berakhir menjadi santapan iblis adalah mimpi buruk hampir semua pemburu iblis. Ngeri. Mereka juga tidak rela tubuh mereka dijadikan sumber kekuatan para iblis. Jika iblis itu tidak memakan Taka, maka jasad Taka akan dibawa ke mana?

Tidak akan kubiarkan murid Kamado Tanjiro berakhir menjadi santapan iblis di hutan ini.

"Iblis itu sebenarnya siapa?"

.

Giyuu mengamati gundukan tanah di dekat halaman depan tempat seleksi akhir dengan wajah tanpa emosi. Masih segar dalam ingatannya, anak bernama Taka itu menghabisi iblis demi iblis dengan semangat seperti Tanjiro. Setiap sabetannya memancarkan aura yang sama seperti Tanjiro. Bahkan, ketika anak itu berputar untuk memperluas area pertarungan di beberapa teknik napas, Giyuu sempat mengedipkan mata beberapa kali agar dirinya tidak salah lihat bahwa yang sedang bertarung itu bukan Tanjiro, melainkan muridnya. Selalu. Setiap murid Tanjiro yang dikirim ke sini selalu berhasil menyihir penglihatan Giyuu. Dia melihat Tanjiro lagi, lagi, dan lagi.

Bagi sebagian iblis, hidup di dalam tempat seleksi calon pemburu iblis lebih terasa seperti kurungan. Tempat ini dikelilingi bunga wisteria. Mereka tidak ada pilihan lain selain berkumpul di dalam, menjauhi batas bagian dalam dengan luar. Iblis rendahan seperti mereka tidak akan tahan dengan bunga wisteria.

Giyuu berbeda. Dia dengan sukarela mendatangi tempat seleksi dan mengurung diri di sana. Dipikirnya hidup di dalam tempat seleksi ini akan membuat tenang. Dia tidak perlu berurusan dengan para pemburu iblis di luar. Baunya akan tersamarkan oleh bau iblis lain karena dia tidak memakan manusia. Seumur hidup setelah dirinya menjadi iblis, Giyuu belum pernah memangsa manusia manapun. Tidak ada hasrat yang menggebu seperti ketika dirinya melihat Tanjiro. Napsunya kepada manusia selain Tanjiro lebih mudah Giyuu tahan.

Entah mengapa. Mungkin memang Giyuu sendiri yang bisa mengendalikan sisi iblis di dalam dirinya ketika berhadapan dengan manusia lain. Sementara itu, virus Muzan yang ada di dalam tubuhnya itu hanya mengingat dan menginginkan Tanjiro seorang. Giyuu bisa menahan diri di depan manusia lainnya, tetapi tidak di depan Tanjiro. Ingatannya tentang sensasai mata diselimuti kabut warna merah, liur yang tidak bisa dia tahan, serta tubuh yang tidak bisa dikendalikan membuat Giyuu merinding.

Ditambah kehadiran murid Tanjiro yang berhasil mengingatkannya pada sang kekasih membuat keadaan Giyuu semakin memburuk. Rindunya mungkin sedikit terobati, tetapi keinginan untuk mengoyak daging mantan pilar matahari itu setiap harinya bertambah sampai membuat Giyuu kadang merasa gila. Rasa haus dan lapar tak berujung itu bisa datang kapan saja.

Lamunannya terlalu lama sampai dia tidak menyadari halaman depan yang harusnya sepi itu kini dikungjungi oleh seseorang. Sama seperti seleksi sebelumnya, Kamado Tanjiro akan menjemput muridnya yang berhasil lolos seleksi. Sayang sekali, yang didapatinya kali ini adalah gundukan tanah lagi.

Giyuu mematung. Kakinya tidak bisa diajak pergi padahal dia tahu dalam jarak sedekat ini dia bisa saja lepas kendali. Sial sekali dirinya terlalu terbawa lamunan sampai lupa kalau Tanjiro pasti akan mengunjungi tempat ini. Sebelumnya, Giyuu akan kembali ke tempat persembunyian sebelum Tanjiro datang. Namun, kali ini dia kecolongan dan lihatlah sekarang bagaimana tubuhnya merespon aroma, detak jantung, bahkan gerakan anting milik Tanjiro terlihat menarik di matanya.

_Itu Tanjiro! Itu Tanjiro! Itu Tanjiro!_

Suara-suara di dalam kepalanya terdengar senang. Giyuu tidak yakin mana suara hatinya, mana suara sisi buas dirinya yang menginginkan Tanjiro di bawah sana. Mereka bersahut-sahutan sampai Giyuu merasa pening, dia menyenderkan kepalanya ke batang pohon sambil terus mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk pergi.

"Ah, baik sekali. Tidak biasanya jasad anak-anak yang gugur akan dikubur. Setahuku mereka akan habis dimakan iblis di dalam sana." Tanjiro mengamati gundukan demi gundukan yang dia tahu semua itu adalah mantan muridnya. Siapapun itu, Tanjiro sangat berterima kasih. Dia berdoa untuk ketenangan murid-muridnya, terutama Taka yang sejauh ini menjadi murid terbaiknya.

"Semoga kalian tenang di sana."

_Hentikan!_

Giyuu berpegangan pada batang pohon ketika sensai itu kembali menghampirinya. Tubuhnya memanas, penglihatannya diselimuti kabut berwarna merah, kuku-kukunya memanjang hingga menembus batang pohon tempatnya bersandar. Kakinya mencengkram erat percabangan di bawah, entah sebagai pelontarnya nanti untuk melompat menerkam Tanjiro, atau sebagai penahan diri agar tidak menerkam Tanjiro.

_Kendalikan dirimu!_

Tanjiro merasakan hangat di tengkuknya bersamaan dengan angin yang berhembus pelan mengarah pada pepohonan di salah satu sisi tempat seleksi. Dia memegang tengkuknya, kemudian dia merasakan debaran jantungnya mulai bertambah cepat hingga mampur didengar oleh telinganya. Dentuman itu memaksa Tanjiro berpikir dia pernah merasakan perasaan ini. Ketegangan ini hanya bisa dia rasakan ketika bersama satu orang.

_Rasanya seperti akan menerima ciuman pertama …_

Tanjiro merasakan sesuatu bergerak di salah satu pohon dekat dengan tempatnya berdiri. Jantungnya berdebar semakin cepat seolah tahu dia akan menemukan siapa di sana.

_Benarkah? Bolehkah aku berharap?_

Tanjiro menolehkan kepalanya yang mendadak kaku ke arah pepohonan. Sayang sekali, yang didapatinya hanyalah pohon berisik karena tertiup angin. Dia tidak melihat apapun di sana, dia juga tidak mencium bau seseorang di sana. Padahal tadi Tanjiro sangat yakin dia akan menemukan orang itu. Perasaannya terhadap orang itu tidak pernah salah. Seharusnya orang itu ada di sana.

Seharusnya dia menemukan Tomioka Giyuu di sana.

_\- bersambung ..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Demon Slayer Belongs to Koyoharu Gotouge**

.

A/N : Ikut meramaikan kapal GiyuuTan sebagai jimat dua kesayangan author semoga baik-baik saja waktu lawan muzan. Mohon maaf kalau belum sesuai ekspektasi dan salah ketik di sana-sini.

Happy Reading!

* * *

Giyuu pengecut sejak dulu.

Tentang dirinya yang tidak mau jujur bahwa dirinya tidak benar-benar lulus seleksi akhir. Tentang dirinya yang memilih menyendiri ketika pilar lain berjuang keras untuk memperkuat diri menyiapkan pertahanan tertangguh dari Muzan. Tentang dirinya yang membuat Tanjiro berjuang keras menjadi pilar hanya agar anak itu merasa layak untuk menyatakan cinta. Padahal, Tanjiro tidak perlu berusaha sekeras itu andai Giyuu berani dan sadar dia perlu menyatakan perasaannya pada Tanjiro.

Giyuu adalah yang terburuk.

Tetapi sejak Tanjiro menyatakan perasaannya, Giyuu mulai berubah. Dia sadar dan mau untuk lebih berani melakukan apapun demi melindungi Tanjiro. Tanjiro selalu berhasil jadi alasan Giyuu mendapatkan sebuah titik balik. Seperti saat ini, kepala Giyuu ramai dengan debat apakah dia layak untuk menemui Tanjiro? Dia sudah bukan manusia lagi dan Tanjiro adalah salah satu mantan pilar terkuat. Bisa jadi Tanjiro akan berakhir menebas leher Giyuu.

Wujud iblisnya sulit disembunyikan. Mengingat hanya dengan melihat anting Tanjiro saja sudah membuat Giyuu liar tidak karuan, apakah dia layak menemui Tanjiro? Di halaman tempat seleksi itu, ketika dia mengamati Tanjiro semuanya terjadi secara otomatis. Pupilnya akan menyempit, penglihatannya menajam, inderanya meningkat pesat. Perhatiannya tertuju hanya untuk Tanjiro

Bahkan dia bisa mendengar detak jantung Tanjiro yang tadinya tenang mendadak berdegup kencang. Giyuu tahu Tanjiro pasti menyadari keberadaannya. Saat Tanjiro menengokkan kepalanya pada tempat Giyuu bersembunyi di antara pepohonan, Giyuu langsung tahu kalau dia harus kabur.

Jika Giyuu terlambat merespon detak jantung Tanjiro, mungkin orang yang dicintainya itu harus melihat wujud terburuknya. Sebuah tanduk di dahi, matanya yang berubah seperti kucing, gigi tajamnya siap merobek mangsanya, liurnya menetes ke mana-mana, dan cakarnya memanjang menghitam mengerikan.

Giyuu menghela napas setelah berhasil kabur dari Tanjiro. Dia bersandar pada batang pohon di dalam hutan. Genangan air di tanah sedikit memantulkan wujud Giyuu yang sudah berubah sepenuhnya. Tidak sudi Giyuu tunjukkan wujud ini pada Tanjiro. Dia berlari cepat menghampiri pohon yang terjangkau, kemudian mulai menghujami batang pohon dengan tubuhnya sendiri.

Siapa yang dilihatnya tadi? Menjijikan. Dia tidak sudi dengan cara tubuhnya kini merespon kehadiran Tanjiro. Dia tidak sudi dirinya hidup hanya untuk membahayakan Tanjiro. Kemudian bayangan dirinya yang mengoyak tubuh lemah Tanjiro muncul. Giyuu semakin kesal, dibenturkannya tubuh itu sekuat tenaga kepada sebuah batu. Kekuatan Giyuu terlalu besar hingga batu dan tubuhnya sendiri remuk.

"Hah … percuma saja."

Percuma saja Giyuu meremukkan tubuh ratusan kali banyaknya. Iblis abadi, mereka bisa beregenerasi jika terluka. Seperti sekarang, perlahan darahnya menyusut dan membentuk organ-organ yang sebelumnya berceceran. Giyuu menangis. Takdir mengapa sekejam ini? Lihatlah bagaiamana dia menenangkan diri? Hanya demi mengamankan Tanjiro dari rasa laparnya, Giyuu harus hancur.

"Sakit, Tanjiro."

Luka sabetan atau cakaran dari iblis yang pernah ditemuinya tidak pernah sesakit ini. Begitu tubuhnya hancur dan rasa lapar itu hilang, Giyuu harus berurusan dengan hatinya yang masih merindu. Entah sisi mana dari dirinya yang muncul, yang dia inginkan tetaplah Tanjiro.

_… Tanjiro … Tanjiro … Tanjiro …_

Dia merenggut jantungnya sendiri yang belum tertutup tulang rusuk dari proses regenerasi. Ditatapnya organ itu berdenyut di tangan kirinya. Jjika Giyuu menghancurkan organ ini, apakah dia bisa tenang dan melupakan Tanjiro? Giyuu segera menghancurkan organ itu. Dia menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

_Sakit sekali._

Tetapi regenerasi itu kembali terjadi. Jantungnya kembali utuh. Giyuu menantikan setiap denyutnya yang lemah hingga menjadi stabil. Takdir seolah menertawakannya. Nama Tanjiro tetap saja disebut setiap jantung itu berdenyut.

"Sial."

_Aku ingin bertemu._

.

_Apa pantas aku untukmu, Tanjiro?_

Pertanyaan itu terus diulang oleh Giyuu sampai detik ini dia menelusuri bau Tanjiro. Nekat, Giyuu menjelajahi sore menjelang malam di bawah kanopi hutan menuju kaki gunung tempat Tanjiro tinggal. Giyuu nekat ingin menemui Tanjiro padahal dia tahu dia harus hampir mati hanya untuk menenangkan diri.

_Apa aku siap kembali hancur seperti tadi? Bukankah lebih baik kembali, kehadiranku bisa mengganggu Tanjiro-_

**_Aku rindu._**

_Tetapi dia mantan pilar matahari. Kekuatannya tidak bisa diremehkan. Mungkin aku akan mati terbunuh sebelum sempat menjelaskan mengapa aku menjadi iblis-_

**_Aku rindu._**

Setiap logika yang pikiran Giyuu lontarkan akan dibalas dengan cepat oleh batinnya dengan dua kata sederhana itu. Dia meremas haori bagian kirinya. Batinnya sesak akan perasaan rindu. Rasanya lebih menyakitkan dibanding ketika dirinya berulang kali meremukkan tubuh.

**_Aku rindu._**

Giyuu sudah tidak peduli jika harus hancur lagi setelah pertemuan nekatnya dengan Tanjiro.

.

Giyuu semakin mendekati rumah Tanjiro di tengah hutan. Dia mengamati pelataran rumah tempat Tanjiro menjemur pakaiannya. Senja sudah berlalu beberapa jam lalu, tetapi Tanjiro baru keluar dari rumah untuk mengambil pakaian yang sudah kering. Kantuk terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Mungkin dia kelelahan bekerja lalu tertidur hingga lupa ada jemuran yang belum diangkat.

_Ah, lihat bagaimana dia mengucek mata. Lucunya-_

Giyuu membatu. Tubuhnya panas, tenggorokannya kering dan dia merasa tercekik. Haus. Giyuu ingin minum. Dia membawa botol minum di pinggangnya, tetapi air ditolak oleh kerongkongannya. Dia tidak bisa minum air, dia menginginkan darah Tanjiro. Sialnya, rasa haus itu semakin parah sampai dia kesulitan bernapas.

_Tidak. Mengapa secepat ini? Mengapa dia tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama? _

Giyuu tidak siap untuk diambil alih. Apapun yang terjadi Giyuu akan melawan kehendak Muzan di dalam tubuhnya. Dia tidak bisa mencelakai Tanjiro.

"Hentikan!" geramnya lirih.

Matanya perlahan mengabur dan ditutupi kabut merah. Kukunya mulai memanjang dan liurnya menetes ke mana-mana. Lapar. Giyuu ingin sekali menerjang Tanjiro. Jarak mereka hanya terpisah pagar pembatas dan tinggi cabang yang ditempati Giyuu. Cukup sekali loncatan saja dan dia bisa menggigit Tanjiro-

"Hentikan!"

Bunyi benda yang terjatuh serta teriakan tadi membuat Tanjiro kehilangan rasa kantuk. Dia memfokuskan kembali inderanya untuk memeriksa di sekeliling rumah apakah yang jatuh tadi barang, manusia, atau … iblis? Tanjiro menyesap bau yang cukup familier tetapi juga ada bau iblis yang membuat Tanjiro sedikit ragu. Perlahan, dia mulai merasakan perasaan yang sama ketika dirinya berdiri di pelataran tempat seleksi akhir untuk menghormati Taka. Dia merasa ada Giyuu di dekatnya, tetapi itu tidak mungkin. Orang terkasihnya itu sudah meninggal akibat ledakan saat perang besar terakhir.

"Aarrrgh."

Tanjiro segera menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar geraman itu. Iblis. Ada iblis di dekat rumahnya, Tanjiro tidak bisa diam. Dia segera meraih nichirin yang tersandar di dekat pintu rumah. Dengan cepat, dia berlari menghampiri sumber suara. Bisa jadi suara benda yang terjatuh tadi adalah manusia yang tiba-tiba diserang iblis. Tanjiro tidak boleh terlambat. Apa-apaan mantan pilar matahari tidak bisa menyelamatkan seseorang yang tengah diserang iblis di sekitar rumahnya?

"Aarrrgh."

Tanjiro membabat semak terakhir yang meuntunnya pada suara itu. Betapa terkejutnnya Tanjiro saat menemukan seseorang dengan gaya rambut yang sama seperti kekasihnya. Biru spirtus di ujung setiap helainya tidak membuat Tanjiro lupa siapa yang kini tengah meringkuk sambil menggeram.

Tanduk, cakar, serta suara itu adalah bukti makhluk di depannya seorang iblis. tetapi Tanjiro yakin sekali kalau yang ada di depannya ini adalah …

"Giyuu-san?"

.

Hidup Tanjiro setelah perang besar terakhir antara pemburu iblis dengan Muzan benar-benar berubah. Dirinya lebih dikenal, disambut baik setiap bertemu pemburu iblis lain, diunggulkan, dan menjadi panutan hampir semua pemburu iblis baru. Dia adalah pilar matahari, yang menguasai teknis napas matahari seperti pendahulu para pemburu iblis. Ditambah gelarnya sebagai pahlawan yang telah membunuh Muzan, tidak ada alasan para pemburu iblis baru tidak mengidolakannya.

Tanjiro selalu tersenyum kepada mereka yang selalu memujinya. Dia sendiri senang bisa memotivasi pemburu lain agar semakin kuat dan bisa memberantas iblis yang mengganggu sebanyak-sebanyaknya. Namun, senyum cerahnya akan hilang setelah orang-orang itu menghilang dari hadapan Tanjiro.

Tidak. Tanjiro merasa tidak pantas mendapatkan semua itu. Perang merenggut banyak hal penting baginya. Memang Nezuko telah kembali normal, terima kasih kepada tim Kanao yang sudah berusaha keras menemukan cara mengembalikan Nezuko menjadi manusia. Namun, Tanjiro gagal memenuhi janjinya pada Tomioka Giyuu.

Lebih buruknya lagi, banyak orang yang percaya mantan pilar air itu membangkang pada aturan dan memaksa masuk ke dalam labirin rumah milik Muzan karena alasan berkhianat. Selain tidak bisa melindungi nyawa Giyuu, Tanjiro juga gagal melindungi nama baik Giyuu.

_Giyuu-san tidak akan berkhianat!_

Pecuma saja Tanjiro dielukan sebagai pahlawan yang berhasil membunuh Muzan, sementara kekasihnya sendiri dicap sebagai pengkhianat. Meski, memang jejak pengkhianatan Giyuu bukan hanya sekali. Waktu perburuan iblis Rui, Giyuu sudah melanggar kode etik pemburu dengan melindungi Nezuko yang saat itu masih jadi iblis. Namun, beberapa hal menarik berikutnya mampu membuktikan bahwa Nezuko aman berada di antara manusia.

Itu dulu. Kini tidak ada pembuktian yang bisa Tanjiro tunjukkan bahwa Giyuu tidak bersalah, bahwa mungkin kekasihnya itu juga masih hidup. Hari ini rumor cepat berkembang dengan asumsi orang-orang yang tidak bisa Tanjiro cegah. Pada akhirnya, Tanjiro lelah meladeni orang-orang yang terus menjelekkan Tomioka Giyuu.

"Pilar Matahari, apakah kau melihat di mana posisi Pilar Air setelah membangkang pada perintah? Kudengar dia memasuki rumah labirin," tanya seorang warga yang tengah menyantap makan siang bersama Tanjiro. Setelah perang itu selesai, pemburu iblis semakin dikenal oleh masyarakat. Mereka bahkan mendukung penuh pasukan itu menyebarkan kedamaian.

".…Aku tidak tahu, tetapi-"

"Aku berpikir dia berkhianat."

"Apa lagi memang yang dilakukannya selain membantu Muzan?"

_Bukan!_

"Tetapi para pilar sudah mengatakan kalau dia gugur." Tanjiro mencoba membela.

"Apakah pilar punya bukti?"

_Apakah pilar punya bukti? Apakah aku punya bukti? Apakah kalian punya bukti?_

Terlalu lama di warung itu membuat Tanjiro kesal. Dia mengakhiri makan siangnya dengan cepat. "Para pilar tentu punya bukti, karena itu kami berani mengumumkan bahwa Pilar Air mati karena gugur dalam pertarungan. Tidak ada pengkhianatan di dalamnya."

"Maaf menyingungmu," salah satu pria tua di situ terlihat merasa bersalah. "Kami hanya takut ada ancaman yang lebih besar dari Muzan. Pilar air adalah orang yang kuat, jika dia menjadi iblis dan berkhinata, kami takut sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Kami hanya ingin kedamaian ini berlangsung lebih lama."

Tanjiro menghela napas. Rumor tetaplah rumor. Sudah kewajibannya juga sebagai pilar untuk membenarkan informasi seperti ini. "Tenang saja, kedamaian umat manusia akan selalu dijaga oleh para pemburu iblis. Jika terbukti Pilar Air menjadi seorang iblis dan mengancam manusia, aku yang akan maju paling depan untuk membunuhnya." Ada sedikit getar dalam suaranya ketika mengatakan kalimat terakhir itu, tetapi Tanjiro sudah tidak peduli. Lagi pula mana mungkin Giyuu menjadi iblis itu nyata? Ya, dia hanya menenangkan masyarakat.

Sebenarnya, pilar tidak mempunyai bukti. Informasi itu hanyalah sebagai penenang bagi mereka yang tidak tahu bagaimana perang itu berlangsung. Tanjiro juga tidak ada bukti apakah kekasihnya mati karena ledakan, atau berakhir menjadi iblis seperti yang orang-orang katakan. Untuk apa Giyuu menjadi iblis? Sepanjang Tanjiro mengenalnya, pria itu setia kepada umat manusia. Kemungkinan dia berkhianat sangat kecil. Tanjiro mengenal Giyuu lebih dari siapapun.

Tanjiro juga yakin sekali dirinya tidak membunuh Muzan. Dia terlelap karena pingsan. Skenario yang paling bisa Tanjiro terima adalah Giyuu yang membunuh Muzan meski harus mengorbankan diri hancur dalam ledakan, Tanjiro yakin kepala Muzan yang berhasil terpenggal itu karena Giyuu.

Sayang sekali, tidak ada satupun bekas keberadaan Giyuu di sana yang bisa meyakinkan orang-orang kalau pemenggal Muzan adalah Giyuu. Pilar air itu membangkang perintah dengan memaksa masuk ke dalam labirin karena instingnya untuk menolong Tanjiro.

Tanjiro tercekat. Giyuu telah berhasil melindungi Tanjiro. Namun, tidak dengan Tanjiro, dia belum terlalu kuat untuk melindungi Giyuu hingga dia harus kehilangan kekasihnya itu.

"Andai aku tidak pingsan … " Tanjiro merosot di ruangannya sendiri. Ruangan yang beberapa tahun terakhir terasa dingin dan selalu jadi tempat bagi dirinya untuk melepaskan beban perasaan yang selama ini terasa menyesakkan.

"Nama baik Giyuu-san tidak akan jadi seperti ini. Andai aku tidak pingsan … andai mataku terbuka, setidaknya aku bisa memberikan kesaksian bahwa Muzan mati di tangan Giyuu-san. Andai aku tidak pingsan … "

Setiap penghujung hari datang, Tanjiro akan tersungkur di ruangannya. Meratapi nasibnya, merindukan seseorang yang tidak akan kembali. Hingga akhirnya dia lelah. Pekerjaannya sebagai pemburu iblis mengingatkannya pada setiap penyesalannya di ruangan itu. Nezuko sudah menikah dan hidup bahagia di kota. Iblis yang tersisa tidaklah semerepotkan waktu Muzan masih hidup. Dunia di sekitarnya sudah damai. Jadi, Tanjiro pikir dengan dirinya yang ingin mendamaikan diri juga keputusan yang adil.

Sebuah rumah di tengah hutan di sebuah kaki gunung dipilihnya sebagai tempat menenangkan diri. Memegang nichirin sudah bukan prioritasnya lagi, bahkan tidak terpikir dirinya akan mengajar anak-anak umur tiga belas tahunan berlatih pedang menjadi pemburu iblis. Namun, takdir sebagai pemburu iblis belum berhenti menghantuinya.

Taka bukanlah murid pertama Tanjiro. Kebanyakan murid Tanjiro adalah anak-anak yang tersesat lari ke dalam hutan. Tanjiro tidak punya pilihan lain selain menyelamatkan mereka. Setelah perang itu berakhir, iblis yang tersisa bersembunyi di hutan, menjauh dari padatnya pemukiman manusia. Dia tidak tega melihat anak-anak yang tak tau apa-apa tersesat di dalam hutan lalu berakhir naas dimakan iblis.

Terkenalnya pemburu iblis di kalangan masyrakat membuat beberapa anak itu jeli kepada anting-anting Tanjiro.

"Apakah anda pilar matahari?"

Menghilangnya Tanjiro juga menjadi pembicaraan yang cukup serius di beberapa kalangan masyarakat. Napas matahari adalah napas asli, sementara Tanjiro belum menunjuk penerusnya, bahkan dia tidak meninggalkan catatan apapun agar pemburu lain mempelajari napas itu. Menghilangnya Tanjiro meninggalkan rasa kecewa bagi banyak orang.

Karena itu, beberapa anak yang Tanjiro selamatkan mengenalnya sebagai pilar matahari dan terlihat sangat antusias untuk mempelajari napas matahari. Namun, ada alasan mengapa penciptanya menciptakan napas lain dan mengapa sedikit sekali pengguna napas matahari. Napas matahri sulit dikuasai oleh manusia pada umumnya, penciptanya adalah seseorang yang dikaruniai "keajaiban". Untuk membantu orang lain kuat seperti dirinya, pencipta napas matahari menciptakan napas lain yang sesuai dengan kemampuan orang tersebut. Karena itulah sampai saat ini muncul berbagai percabangan napas.

Tanjiro sendiri tidak berani menyatakan dirinya pengguna napas matahari sebaik pengguna pertamanya. Pemburu-pemburu lain terlalu memujinya dan sudah menjadi kebiasaan hingga akhirnya dia dijuluki sebagai pilar matahari.

"Mmm, kau tidak boleh memaksakan dirimu. Bukan napas yang menjadikan seseorang kuat. Namun, orang itu harus menemukan napas yang cocok dengan dirinya sendiri agar menjadi kuat. Mungkin napas matahari tidak cocok untukmu." Tanjiro akan mengatakan hal ini pada setiap murid yang awalnya merasa antusias dengan napas matahari. Mereka tidak salah, memimpikan sesuatu yang tidak bisa dicapai adalah hal biasa yang dilakukan oleh manusia.

"Bagaimana kalau aku ajari napas air?"

Napas air. Hampir semua muridnya cocok dengan napas itu. Napas yang berhasil membawanya merasa nostalgia bertarung di sisi Giyuu. Setiap geraknya selalu Tanjiro rasakan keberadaan Giyuu yang mampu menyeleraskan teknik napas mereka agar tidak bertabrakan hingga menciptakan sebuah harmoni.

Sayang sekali, murid terakhirnya gagal dalam seleksi akhir. Hingga saat ini, Tanjiro belum mendapatkan murid baru. Dirinya kerap berkeliling hutan untuk mencari kayu bakar, belum ada anak-anak yang perlu diselamatkan olehnya. Hari-hari Tanjiro akan jadi sedikit sepi. Dojo kecilnya tidak ribut memantulkan suara pedang kayu yang beradu.

Setelah mencuci, Tanjiro memutuskan untuk berlatih pedang. Tidak biasanya dia seperti ini. Kehilangan murid bukan hal baru untuknya. Sepi setelah ditinggalkan muridnya mengikuti seleksi akhir juga bukan kali pertama bagi Tanjiro merasakannya. Namun, hari itu tubuhnya seolah bergerak sendiri untuk menyentuh nichirin.

Di tengah dojo yang sepi, Tanjiro merapal teknik napas air dari bentuk pertama hingga bentuk terakhirnya. Belum pernah Tanjiro sebahagia ini. Dia tertawa di tengah dojo. Rindunya perlahan terobati. Kehadiran Giyuu kembali dia rasakan dalam setiap sabetan yang dia berikan pada udara kosong. Harmoni itu kembali dia rasakan. Hingga teknik ke sebelas berhasil dirapalnya, ketenangan di depannya menuntaskan perasaan Tanjiro.

Lega.

Rasa rindu yang menyesakkan itu perlahan hilang. Teknik terakhir ini adalah teknik yang diciptakan oleh Giyuu. Ketenangan. Seperti namanya, teknik ini berhasil menenangkan Tanjiro. Di tengah danau tak berujung itu, dia tidak mendengar apapun di sekelilingnya.

Hening.

Tanjro menarik napas dalam.

Sudah selesai.

Disarungkannya kembali nichirin itu. Matanya terpejam, dan dia merasakan seseorang tengah merengkuhnya. Wujudnya samar, tetapi dari baunya Tanjiro tahu siapa yang tengah menyentuhnya dengan penuh kehati-hatian.

_"Jangan menangis lagi."_

_Siapa yang menangis?_

Tanjiro tersenyum. Wujud di depannya ini mengenal Tanjiro lebih dari siapapun. Air matanya tak kuasa jatuh.

"Aku rindu padamu, Giyuu-san."

Tanjiro memeluk udara kosong. Dia berakhir jatuh di lantai hingga kantuk menghampiri. Lelap membawanya pada tidur panjang hingga dia lupa masih ada jemuran yang perlu diangkat. Ketika Tanjiro membuka mata, cahaya terik yang dilihatnya sebelum terlelap sudah berganti menjadi jingga senja menjelang malam.

_Payah sekali._

Tanjiro menyandarkan nichirinnya di dekat pintu rumah. Dia tersenyum pada pedang itu. "Terima kasih," katanya sebelum pergi mengambil keranjang. Setelah perang besar berakhir, Tanjiro belum pernah merusak pedangnya. Sama seperti pedang sebelumnya, pedang itu telah menemaninya mencapai semua hal yang membuat Tanjiro menjadi dirinya hari ini. Pedang itu telah menebas banyak iblis hingga dirinya mendapatkan gelar pilar. Pedang itu telah menemaninya bertarung bersama Giyuu untuk yang terakhir kali.

Di perang terakhir itu, tidak ada haori atau nichirin yang bisa Tanjiro kenang. Bahkan benda seperti ikat rambut Giyuu akan Tanjiro simpan jika memang hanya itu satu-satunya benda peninggalan Giyuu di labirin waktu itu. Giyuu menghilang tanpa bekas.

"Tomioka Giyuu telah gugur. Tubuhnya hancur menjadi debu karena kontak langsung dengan ledakan," begitulah yang tertulis di kertas laporan. Namun, Tanjiro tidak percaya. Dia tidak ada bukti, para pilar itu juga tidak ada bukti.

Hati kecil Tanjiro berharap Giyuu masih hidup. Mungkin dia selamat dari ledakan itu, kemudian menjauh dari lokasi karena banyak orang dan terlihat berbahaya. Kondisinya mungkin hilang ingatan karena terhempas atau terluka parah, tetapi Tanjiro berharap kekasihnya itu masih hidup.

_Tidak ada kenangan untuk dikenang. Mungkin belum waktuku untuk mengenang kematianmu, Giyuu-san?_

"Apakah kita akan bertemu lagi?" gumamnya pada angin sore yang berhembus lembut.

.

Di dekat rumahnya, terdengar suara benda yang jatuh dari pohon. Tanjiro menghentikan kegiatannya memasukkan kain ke dalam keranjang. Dia memfokuskan inderanya. Samar ada bau yang dia kenal, tetapi dia juga mencium tipis bau iblis. Sama seperti Nezuko, iblis ini sepertinya belum memakan korban satu pun. Mungkin iblis ini masih baru dan kebetulan lewat di dekat rumah Tanjiro. Lalu suara benda yang terjatuh tadi … apakah iblis itu sedang memangsa korban pertamanya?

Tanjiro segera mengambil nichirinnya. Nekat sekali iblis itu memakan korban di dekat rumah Tanjiro, dia akan mati konyol hari ini. Tanjiro menebas beberapa semak yang menghalangi jalannya. Begitu dia menebas semak terakhir. Betapa terkejutnya Tanjiro menemukan sosok yang mirip dengn orang yang pernah dikenalnya. Sekalipun ujung tiap helai rambut sosok itu berganti warna jadi biru spirtus, mata birunya memiliki pupil yang mengerikan, tanduk, cakar, serta suara geraman itu sangatlah iblis, tetapi Tanjiro yakin dia tidak salah orang.

Dengan berani, dipanggilnya sosok itu …

"Giyuu-san?"

\- bersambung ...

A/N : ... Harap sabar lemon belum keluar. Author penginnya fokus ke penderitaan Giyuu yang jadi iblis. "Pengin ketemu, tapi takut makan Tanjiro" dan seingin apa Muzan ngerusak Tanjiro dilihat dari Giyuu yang auto berubah liar gitu padahal dia ke manusia lainnya bisa tahan. Apakah Giyuu berakhir dibunuh? Atau Tanjiro sendiri yang bakal dimakan? Ya, baca saja chapter depan ahahaha. Lagi, diuplod di tengah kesibukan ngampus. Sekalil lagi mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan. Review akan dibalas secepatnya~


	5. Chapter 5

**Demon Slayer Belongs to Koyoharu Gotouge**

.

A/N : Ikut meramaikan kapal GiyuuTan sebagai jimat dua kesayangan author semoga baik-baik saja waktu lawan muzan. Mohon maaf kalau belum sesuai ekspektasi dan salah ketik di sana-sini.

Happy Reading!

* * *

"Giyuu-san?"

Giyuu yang tengah menahan dirinya agar tidak bergerak menyerang Tanjiro membulatkan matanya kaget. Tanjiro mengenalinya? Giyuu sangat bahagia sekaligus takut saat itu. Bahagia karena Tanjiro tidak melupakannya, bahkan ketika dirinya sudah menjadi iblis begini. Takut karena dia semakin merasa tidak pantas bertemu dengan Tanjiro. Ditatapnya Tanjiro yang terkejut di antara semak-semak. Tentu saja pria itu akan terkejut, lihatlah betapa mengerikan Giyuu saat ini.

_Ah, wajah itu_ …

Andai Giyuu bisa bertahan lebih lama. Giyuu ingin menangkupnya barang sebentar. Dia ingin merengkuh Tanjiro tanpa takut menyakiti pria itu, ingin mencium Tanjiro untuk waktu yang lama. Namun, lihatlah kuku panjangnya. Dia bisa menggores kulit Tanjiro dengan mudah. Lihatlah taringnya yang siap mengoyak daging di bawah kain Tanjiro. Dia hanya akan berakhir menyakiti Tanjiro.

Giyuu mendesis, dia tidak akan bertahan lama. Dia bisa merasakan ada sebuah tawa licik yang semakin keras mengisi kepalanya. Sebelum sisi buas iblisnya mengambil alih seluruh kendali tubuh, dia tersenyum lemah ke arah Tanjiro.

_Aku rindu, Tanjiro._

"Giyuu-san!"

Detik berikutnya, makhluk itu segera menerjang Tanjiro. Jika ini adalah iblis yang lain, Tanjiro tidak akan segan menarik keluar nichirinnya. Rambut dan wajah itu dikenali oleh Tanjiro sebagai kekasihnya, bagaimana mungkin dia akan bereaksi cepat mengakhiri hidup iblis di depannya? Tanjro hanya menggunakan nichirin bersarung untuk menahan rahang Giyuu.

"Giyuu-san, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Hatinya berdenyut sakit menerima kenyataan ini. Memang harapannya menjadi kenyataan, kekasihnya itu masih hidup. Namun, kenapa harus dalam wujud iblis?

"Apa kau tidak bisa melihatku? Kau mau memakan kekasihmu sendiri?"

Makhluk itu sangat kuat mendesak balik nichirin bersarung milik Tanjiro. Tanjiro bahkan harus menendang Giyuu agar tidak tercekik nichirinnya sendiri. Dia dipojokkan dengan mudah. Benar seperti yang dibicarakan di warung saat itu. Jika pilar air yang kuat seperti Giyuu menjadi iblis, akan sekuat apa dia? Sudah pasti akan menjadi ancaman.

Tanjiro belum pernah bertarung untuk hidup atau mati melawan Giyuu. Setiap sesi latihan mereka, Tanjiro tidak bisa memunculkan niat membunuh kepada Giyuu. Hal itu menyebabkan Giyuu kadang kesal, Tanjiro dikira tidak mau mengeluarkan semua kemampuannya. Kebanyakan, hasil latihan itu akan dimenangkan oleh Giyuu.

_Kali ini, lakukan dengan serius._

Suara Giyuu di awal setiap sesi latihan mereka bergema di dalam batin Tanjiro. Dia harus memenangkan pertarungan ini. Nichirinnya perlu digunakan, Tanjiro tidak boleh ragu. Sekalipun makhluk di depannya ini adalah kekasihnya yang sudah menjadi iblis, yang namanya iblis tetaplah iblis. Sudah kewajiban Tanjiro untuk membasmi mereka.

_Tunggu._

Tanjiro menahan kuda-kuda ketika Giyuu mencengkram dadanya sendiri. Iblis itu hendak melukai diri sendiri, tapi gerakannya dicegah oleh tangan yang lain. Apakah iblis Giyuu sedang bertarung dengan sisi iblisnya? Dilihat dari keadaan Giyuu, Tanjiro pikir pria itu masih dalam tahap transisi manusia menjadi iblis. Keadannya belum stabil, dia akan menjadi buas untuk mencari makanan, dan jika beruntung sisi manusianya masih ada, maka dia akan berusaha menahan diri sendiri apapun caranya.

Jika dia benar, harusnya Giyuu baru berubah jadi iblis hari ini atau mungkin tadi malam. Lalu, selama ini pria itu ke mana? Jangan bilang dugannya tentang Giyuu yang selamat lalu menjauh dari lokasi penyerbuan itu benar? Orang itu amnesia, lalu tiba-tiba ingat tentang Tanjiro dan mulai mencarinya. Sayang, perjalanannya kena sial diserang iblis. Karena amnesia, Giyuu tidak terlalu ingat seni berpedangnya dan bisa selamat meski harus menjadi iblis. Begitu?

_Jika terbukti Pilar Air menjadi seorang iblis dan mengancam manusia, aku yang akan maju paling depan untuk membunuhnya_

Tanjiro merasa ditampar oleh dirinya di masa lalu. Dia belum bergerak sedikitpun untuk menggoreskan sabetan di leher Giyuu.

"Giyuu-san! Bertahanlah! Jangan sampai kalah dengan sisi iblismu!"

Tidak ada jawaban. Makhluk di depannya malah menatap Tanjiro kesal. Cakar-cakar itu sudah tertata, siap merobek tubuh Tanjiro dalam sekali loncatan. Tanjiro menggenggam erat nichirinnya. Dia harus membunuh Giyuu dalam wujud iblis di depannya, tapi masih ada banyak hal yang perlu dia tanyakan. Apakah perlu dia tahan sebentar? Interogasi mungkin? Kabar ini pasti akan membuat kaget para pilar.

Terlepas dari hobinya yang suka menyendiri dan keberadaannya yang susah diketahui, tidak Tanjiro sangka tidak ada yang tahu kalau Giyuu masih hidup. Bahkan dia sendiri juga tidak tahu kekasihnya masih hidup! Dia yang keterlaluan, atau Giyuu yang keterlaluan?

"Uwah! Dia datang!"

Giyuu menerjang Tanjiro sekali lagi. Gerakannya ragu, Tanjiro bisa melihat itu. Saat meloncat, dia memastikan iblis itu akan menghujamkan cakarnya sekuat tenaga menembus tubuh Tanjiro. Namun, ketika Giyuu hendak menyentuhnya, tubuh iblis itu mendadak mengubah arah. Hal ini menyebabkan cakarannya meleset, Tanjiro bisa menyempatkan diri untuk menghindar. Gerakan Giyuu yang tadi sangat cepat sampai membuatnya ngos-ngosan hanya untuk menghindari satu serangan. Hampir saja, pikirnya.

Geraman lirih terdengar, tubuh itu belum memasang kuda-kuda lain untuk menerjang Tanjiro lagi. Sesuatu tengah terjadi di kepala iblis itu. Tanjiro melihatnya selama beberapa detik bagaimana pupil Giyuu melebar dan menyempit. Sama seperti dulu, ketika Nezuko menahan diri hendak memakannya.

_Itu dia!_

Tanjiro hanya perlu memastikan apakah Giyuu masih menyisakan sisi manusianya atau tidak. Pupil yang seperti itu menunjukkan kalau Giyuu sedang berusaha mengendalikan dirinya agar tidak melukai Tanjiro.

Bukannya menerjang Tanjiro, Giyuu tersungkur dengan geraman yang terdengar menyayat hati.

"Aaaaarrgh."

_Cukup._

Tanjiro berlari cepat menghampiri Giyuu yang sedang lengah. Nichirinnya disarungkan, masih ada kesempatan untuk Giyuu. Karena itu, yang kini menyentuh leher Giyuu bukan tajam nichirin yang biasa digunakan pemburu iblis untuk memusnahkan iblis. Giyuu merasakan hantaman keras tangan Tanjiro di lehernya agar dia berakhir pingsan.

_Terima kasih, Tanjiro._

Giyuu ingin tersenyum. Rasanya seperti nostalgia saja.

.

_… seminggu kemudian_

"Rrrrrgh."

Tanjiro bersandar pada dinding yang membatasi ruang tengah dengan salah satu kamar di rumahnya. Matanya kini mempunyai kantong. Lelah tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Sementara itu, makhluk di depannya itu terikat dan terus-terusan mengerang marah. Tatapannya mengerikan seolah ingin memakan Tanjiro seutuhnya jika ikatan di tangannya terlepas.

Dulu, dia bisa melepaskan ikatan seperti itu dengan mudah. Namun, kini tali yang melilinya diberi ekstrak wisteria, dan di atasnya tergantung bunga wisteria di sepanjang langit-langit kamar. Tidak ada yang bisa iblis Giyuu lakukan selain menggeram kesal pada Tanjiro.

Giyuu merasakan sesak ketika aroma wisteria mengisi paru-parunya. Kaki dan tangannya juga gatal ingin segera pergi dari tempat ini. Dia sudah menggeram marah siang dan malam, ingin dilepaskan. Sementara itu, Tanjiro tidak mengindahkan permintaan Giyuu, kukuh dengan pendiriannya. Dia akan menunggu Giyuu kembali mendapatkan sisi manusianya. Bahkan dengan sabar menunggu Giyuu sampai melewatkan jam tidur selama beberapa hari ini karena selalu mengawasi Giyuu di ruangannya.

Berulang kali dicobanya untuk berbicara dengan Giyuu dalam wujud iblis, tapi hanya lelah yang didapat. Padahal, Tanjiro yakin sekali waktu itu dia melihat iblis Giyuu masih memiliki sisi manusia.

"Giyuu-san."

Tanjiro mendekat. Dia mengusap pelan pipi Giyuu yang pucat, kemudian mengamati sebuah bambu yang menahan mulut Giyuu. Tidak ada balasan. Sosok di depannya ini terus menatapnya dengan mata mengerikan, bahkan kini geramannya semakin keras. Otot-otot tubuhnya berkontraksi semakin liar.

"Jika kau masih memiliki ingatan manusiamu, tolong jawab aku." Sekali lagi, Tanjiro mencoba menyelami pupil kucing Giyuu. Nihil. Makhluk itu tidak menunjukkan sisa manusianya sama sekali.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

_Tidak tahukah kau betapa merindunya aku? Kini aku harus menlihatmu seperti ini?_

Helaan napas terdengar. Tanjiro melirik surat yang sudah ditulisnya di meja dekat dengan tempat Giyuu diikat. Surat itu berisi pemberitahuan darinya tentang Giyuu yang berubah jadi iblis. Dia pikir dia perlu menyerahkan Giyuu pada para pemburu iblis mengingat kasus kematian Giyuu sebenarnya masih misterius bagi mereka. Siapa tahu, tim Kanao bisa mengungkap bagaimana Giyuu bisa menjadi iblis. Mungkin dilakukan tes darah atau cara lainnya.

_Aku berpikir dia berkhianat. Apa lagi memang yang dilakukannya selain membantu Muzan?_

Tidak mungkin kekasihnya itu dengan sukarela menjadi iblis hanya untuk membantu Muzan. Apalagi jika akhirnya harus mencelakai Tanjiro. Tanjiro sendiri sudah seminggu menunggu pria itu di ruangan ini. Tanjiro tidak mau melewatkan satu momen kecil di mana Giyuu menunjukkan sisi manusianya. Dia ingin percaya pada kekasihnya itu. Siapa tahu, setelah sisi manusianya kembali, Giyuu akan menceritakan kejadian apa yang telah membuatnya seperti ini? Apakah itu masih berkaitan dengan penyerbuan saat itu?

Giyuu tetap dengan mata laparnya dan tidak menjawab apapun yang ditanyakan Tanjiro. Sepenasaran apapun Tanjiro dengan Giyuu yang menjadi iblis, keputusan mengirim surat itu masih dia pertimbangkan. Bagaimana dengan nama baik Giyuu? Bagaimana jika para pilar memutuskan untuk membunuh Giyuu ketika melihat potensi ancaman yang ada pada dirinya? Tanjiro saja mengalami kesulitan hanya untuk menghindari satu serangan. Dia bisa berakhir mati jika Giyuu tidak lengah.

Ya, kan? Diserahkan kepada pemburu iblis pun akhir untuk kekasihnya itu sama saja. _Kematian._

Tanjiro tak kuasa meneteskan air mata. _Kumohon, tunjukkan sisi manusiamu, Giyuu-san!_

"Sebenarnya aku tidak tega. Membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri seperti bunuh diri, Giyuu-san."

Tanjiro mengeluarkan nichirin dari sarungnya. Masih dengan mata yang menantang serta geraman rendah, Tanjiro memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh pipi Giyuu sekali lagi. Sebuah pelukan Tanjiro berikan. Tubuh itu terasa hangat meski kini pipi yang disentuhnya terasa dingin. Entahlah, mungkin Tanjiro sedang merasakan suhu tubuhnya sendiri yang menghangat karena berdekatan dengan Giyuu.

"Giyuu-san."

Dia mengamati bagaimana rambut Giyuu kini memiliki warna biru spirtus di setiap ujung helainya. Indah. Dirasanya rambut itu lembut seperti seharusnya, bahkan mungkin kini juga lebih panjang dari pada ketika mereka berada di atap rumah warga untuk melakukan penyerbuan. Wajahnya terasa lebih tirus, tubuh Giyuu terasa lebih kurus dari seharusnya. Tanjiro menikmati ketika tangannya merasakan kokohnya bahu Giyuu. Kurus, tapi lebih kuat. Setiap lekuk itu, selama ini Tanjiro selalu merindukannya.

"Giyuu-san."

Tanjiro mencium dahi Giyuu, kemudian menyandarkan dahi di sana, tidak takut dengan mata di bawahnya yang menatap galak. Tanjiro sedang menikmati saat-saat terakhirnya dengan Giyuu karena setelah ini mereka benar-benar akan berpisah. Lekuk dan aroma tubuh itu, Tanjiro benar-benar akan memiliki sesuatu untuk di kenang.

"Nee, Giyuu-san." Tanjiro terisak di depan wajah Giyuu. _Kumohon, tunjukkan sisi manusiamu. Kali ini saja!_

Masih, hanya geraman yang Tanjiro dapat. Benarkah kesempatan mereka untuk bersama kembali tidak ada sama sekali? Seminggu lalu Tanjiro yakin dia melihat sisi manusia Giyuu tengah berjuang untuk melawan sisi iblisnya. Lalu kenapa sekarang kekasihnya itu tidak mau berjuang lagi untuk meyakinkan Tanjiro?

Apakah makhluk di depannya ini sudah jadi iblis seutuhnya?

Tanjiro menggigit bibir. Dia tidak siap, tapi dia harus melakukannya. Serindu apapun dirinya pada Giyuu, sosok di depannya ini sudah bukan Giyuu yang selama ini dirindukannya. Tanjiro tidak boleh dikalahkan oleh perasan cinta. Lebih baik sosok di depannya mati dari pada hidup dengan wujud mengerikan seperti itu. Lebih baik Tanjiro sendiri yang membunuhnya dari pada harus melihat orang lain yang merenggut nyawa Giyuu.

_Akhir untuk kekasihnya itu sama saja._ _Kematian._

Jika memang hanya itu cara untuk membebaskan Giyuu.

"Giyuu-san."

Nichirinnya digerakkan untuk menyentuh leher Giyuu.

"Giyuu-san."

Tanjiro merasakan tangannya gemetar, tapi dia harus melakukannya sekarang.

"Maafkan aku."

Tanjiro menutup matanya, dia mencium pipi Giyuu untuk yang terakhir kali.

"Aku mencintaimu."

_Aku akan melakukannya dengan cepat._

Dirasanya nichirin itu mengiris sedikit kulit leher Giyuu.

Tiba-tiba saja, geraman iblis itu sudah tidak terdengar. Tanjiro membuka matanya yang basah dan merah karena air mata. Dengan sekuat tenaga, dia menahan nichirinnya. Kenapa geraman itu berhenti? Apa yang telah dia perbuat? Dia menjauhkan diri untuk melihat bagaimana kondisi Giyuu.

"Giyuu-san!"

Darah keluar dari bekas irisan itu. Tanjiro segera mengambil kain di meja. Dia seperti orang bodoh. Iblis mampu beregenerasi. Giyuu yang berhasil mendapatkan sisi manusianya tidak akan begitu saja berubah menjadi manusia. Luka itu menutup dengan cepat, bahkan sebelum Tanjiro sempat menahannya dengan kain.

"Mmm.." Dari suara lemah di balik bambu itu, Tanjiro tahu Giyuu tertawa melihat tingkah konyolnya.

Mata itu tidak lagi menatapnya galak, kini sudah kembali menjadi biru laut yang selalu Tanjiro rindukan. Meski sayu, tapi Tanjiro lega dirinya tidak terlambat. Dia menangkup wajah Giyuu dan menciuminya seolah kiamat mungkin terjadi esok hari, meski memang benar Tanjiro hampir saja mengalami kiamat. Membunuh orang yang kau cintai dan menderita selama sisa hidup adalah kiamat yang tidak siap Tanjiro jalani.

"Giyuu-san." Tanjiro melepas bambu Giyuu pelan. Dia ingin memastikan taring mengerikan pria itu terlihat lebih manusiawi. Taring itu lebih panjang dari gigi lainnya. Untuk saat ini tidak terlihat mengerikan selama Giyuu tidak dalam keadaan 'ngamuk'nya.

Beruntung Giyuu merespon sentuhannya, iblis itu mencoba memegang tangan Tanjiro. Meski lambat, Giyuu melakukannya dengan baik. Dia segera meremas tangan itu pelan, mencari kehangatan sebanyak-banyaknya dari Tanjiro.

"Tanjiro … "

Dengan gerakan lemah, Giyuu mencoba merengkuh Tanjiro. Tanjiro bahagia sekali malam itu. Kuku Giyuu terlihat tidak terlalu panjang meski ujungnya masih tetap runcing, Tanjiro dibuat geli setiap kuku itu menjamah tubuhnya pelan. Tidak tahan dengan apa yang Giyuu lakukan, Tanjiro segera menarik Giyuu pada sebuah pelukan erat.

"Haha," Giyuu tertawa lirih. "Aku rindu."

Perasaan mereka terbalaskan. Rasa rindu yang menyesakkan itu bercampur menjadi satu, menciptakan rasa yang tidak bisa digantikan siapapun. Pelukan itu berlangsung lama. Tanjiro yang berusaha memetakan setiap bagian tubuh Giyuu, serta Giyuu yang menyesap dalam aroma Tanjiro. Jantung mereka berdetak berirama dalam sebuah harmoni, menciptakan rasa nyaman untuk menenangkan diri masing-masing.

Tanjiro terus menggeliat tak tenang dalam kurungan Giyuu saat iblis itu mencuri setiap kesempatan untuk membisikkan kata-kata cinta pada setiap sisi tubuh Tanjiro yang bisa dia temukan.

"Giyuu-san ..."

"Tanjiro …

Pelukan itu begitu menyesakkan sampai setiap sel dalam tubuh mereka berlomba menunjukkan rasa bahagia. Begitu mengharukan sampai mereka berharap waktu berhenti, kalau bisa ingin selamanya seperti ini.

"Aku rindu."

Giyuu menarik tubuh Tanjiro semakin dekat dengan tubuhnya, membuat dagu kekasihnya itu berada dalam jangkaunnya. Mulut Tanjiro terbuka tipis menghamba sesuatu yang Giyuu tahu sangat diinginkan oleh kekasihnya itu. Tidak akan Giyuu lewatkan kesempatan ini. Dia segera menangkup pipi Tanjiro, kemudian memperpendek jarak di antara mereka.

Tanjiro, tentu bahagia terbawa oleh suasana. Dia tidak bergerak sedikitpun ketika jemari berkuku tajam itu meraih wajahnya, kemudian membawanya dalam sebuah ciuman yang sangat dirindukannya. Lama sekali dia tidak merasakan bibir tipis kekasihnya yang memabukkan. Lama sekali dia tidak merasakan bagimana lidah itu menjamah isi mulutnya.

Tanjiro tak kuasa melenguh. Giyuu semakin berani untuk menyentuh Tanjiro lebih jauh. Dia melumat bibir itu sepenuhnya, kemudian mulai memaksa masuk untuk menyentuh lidah Tanjiro. Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, Tanjiro tidak akan keberatan jika Giyuu memiliki apapun yang ada pada tubuhnya. Dia melengkungkan tubuhnya, ingin merasakan kedekatan yang lebih dengan tubuh Giyuu. Dia berharap Giyuu tidak lupa kalau mereka masih terhalang oleh lapisan-lapisan kain di tubuh.

"Tanjiro."

Suara Giyuu begitu rendah. Tanjiro merinding, tubuhnya merespon dengan getaran-getaran aneh yang mampu membuatnya kembali melenguh, menyerahkan diri sepenuhnya kepada Giyuu.

Giyuu menggigit bibir Tanjiro pelan_._ _Bau logam._ Tanjiro membulatkan matanya. _Darah._ Bibirnya berdarah. Giyuu pun terlihat sama kagetnya. Takut tercermin dari mata mereka masing-masing. Taring Giyuu membuat gigitan itu lebih keras dari gigitan manusia pada biasanya.

Iblis di depannya masih dalam wujud sisi manusia, kan? Kejadian beberapa menit lalu tidak akan terulang secepat ini, kan?

Giyuu menahan diri dari menjilat darah Tanjiro di pipinya. Dia terlihat kaku ketika mengambil kain bersih yang sebelumnya akan digunakan Tanjiro untuk menghentikan pendarahan di leher.

Tanjiro mengamati semua itu. Dia terlena. Bisa saja Giyuu akan berakhir memakannya.

"Istirahatlah, Giyuu-san." Lebih baik Tanjiro menjauh sebentar. Dia sudah merapikan kembali yukatanya, berniat akan meninggalkan ruangan itu dalam waktu cepat.

"Tanjiro." Hanya saja gerakannya kalah cepat dengan Giyuu yang sudah menahan tangannya sebelum berdiri. "Tidur bersamaku malam ini."

Mendengar itu, Tanjiro ingin menolak. Giyuu butuh istirahat setelah berhari-hari dikekang, menggeram dan terus menegangkan otot tubuhnya minta dilepas dari ikatan. Belum lagi kejadian beberapa detik lalu yang nyaris membuat Giyuu menjadi iblis lagi. Bukan berarti Tanjiro takut mati. Giyuu dalam wujudnya yang mengerikan tidak akan sadar ketika memakan Tanjiro. Jika Tanjiro mati, Giyuu sendiri pada akhirnya akan merasakan kesedihan. Dia hanya ingin mereka sama-sama bahagia kali ini. Meski sulit dan harus menjaga jarak begini pun akan tetap Tanjiro lakukan.

Melihat kekasihnya tampak berpikir keras dengan wajah khawatir, Giyuu segera menepuk sisi salah satu tempat tidur. "Aku tidak akan membuatmu berdarah," katanya yang diakhiri dengan sebuah senyuman. Tanjiro memerah melihat itu.

"A-Ah … ano, tunggu sebentar, akan kubuatkan teh."

.

"Aku sudah memikirkan ini."

Mata Giyuu terlihat sangat serius sampai Tanjiro takut sesuatu akan merenggut kebahagiaan mereka. Sebelumnya, dia menuruti permintaan Giyuu untuk duduk di samping tempat tidur. Kekasihnya itu mulai bercerita tentang kejadian di labirin saat perang besar terjadi.

Giyuu memang melanggar perintah. Harusnya saat itu dia bertahan bersama pasukannya menghadang iblis yang berdatangan agar tidak mengganggu penyembuhan Nezuko dan pembunuhan Muzan. Tapi firasatnya tidak enak. Instingnya merasakan Tanjiro dalam bahaya. Dia sudah berjanji siang itu akan melindungi Tanjiro apapun yang terjadi meski harus melanggar perintah.

Ledakan itu bukan apa-apa bagi Giyuu. Ketika yang lain terpengaruh oleh gas yang Muzan keluarkan dari sisa ledakan, Giyuu menghalau efek bius ledakan itu dengan mengeluarkan salah satu bentuk napas air. Dia melihat Tanjiro pingsan di lantai dan Muzan, meski terlihat lemah, tengah merangkak ke arah Tanjiro dengan wajah yang menyeramkan.

Giyuu marah. Dia segera menerjang Muzan, memisahkannya sejauh mungkin dari Tanjiro. Lalu, ketika Muzan lengah, dia menebas leher iblis itu dengan sekali tebasan. Mengalahkan iblis pertama ternyata semudah ini, Giyuu pikir. Muzan selama hidupnya licik dan memiliki berbagai strategi untuk menjebak pemburu iblis.

Giyuu tidak pernah salah akan hal itu. Kuku Muzan, benda itu entah sejak kapan tertanam dalam jantungnya. Marah, dia mengambil nichirinnya lagi untuk menghabisi Muzan. Sayangnya, Muzan sudah berubah menjadi abu. Percuma saja dia meminta bantuan Kanao untuk menyembuhkannya. Iblis dengan kepekatan virus Muzan terbanyak mungkin kini jatuh pada dirinya. Tidak ada yang bisa menyembuhkannya, dan kabar buruk lainnya adalah dia akan berubah menjadi iblis dalam hitungan detik.

Sama seperti iblis Muzan yang lain, mereka akan menerima memori Muzan karena sel-sel Muzan ikut mengendalikan tubuh mereka. Dari memori iblis itu, Giyuu hanya bisa mengingat kejadian setelah penyembuhan Nezuko selesai.

Virus dalam tubuh Muzan sudah netral, tapi karena penyembuhan Nezuko, ada beberapa virus belum netral dari Nezuko yang masuk ke dalam tubuh Muzan. Dari virus yang tidak netral itu Muzan bisa menanamkan rasa bencinya pada Tanjiro dan kini bersemayam di tubuh Giyuu. Kilas hidup yang ditampilkan oleh virus itu juga sebentar, tapi kebencian terhadap Tanjiro sangat besar. Giyuu rasa, dia bisa memakan Tanjiro saat itu jika dia tidak pergi.

Kemudian, Giyuu terus melatih sisi iblisnya. Dia berhasil menahan hasrat makan manusia, sama seperti Nezuko yang berhasil menahan diri ketika dipancing dengan bau darah Sanemi. Hanya saja, yang Giyuu rasakan benar-benar unik.

Dia seperti memiliki sifat Muzan yang dendam terhadap Tanjiro di dalam tubuhnya, kepribadiannya seolah ganda. Dia bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memakan manusia lainnya, tapi jika dia melihat keberadaan Tanjiro, akan ada sesuatu yang merebut kesadarannya. Sisi iblisnya itu sangat menginginkan Tanjiro sampai ke tulang-tulangnya. Giyuu tidak akan membiarkan Tanjiro terluka. Maka dari itu, dia akan melawan 'Muzan' untuk memperebutkan kendali tubuh.

"Baru kali ini aku menang darinya," ujar Giyuu. Dia menunjuk sesuatu dalam jantungnya. Kuku Muzan bersemayam di sana, hal itu yang membuat dirinya menjadi iblis. "Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan aku bertahan." Giyuu meletakkan gelas tehnya, kemudian mengambil nichirin milik Tanjiro yang tergeletak di dekat tempat tidur.

"Untuk itu aku memintamu membunuhku sekarang juga."

_Sebelum semuanya terlambat._

"Mana mungkin bisa!" Tanjiro segera memeluk Giyuu. "Mana mungkin bisa!" Dia tidak mau kejadian beberapa jam lalu terulang. Dia tidak mau membunuh Giyuu lagi, apalagi kini di wujud manusianya. Tanjiro semakin tidak tega.

"Giyuu-san." Diamatinya wajah orang terkasih yang selama ini dia rindukan. Apapun yang kini ada pada tubuh Giyuu, semuanya indah. Lebih dari itu, setelah sekian lama dia dirundung nestapa mengira hidup sendiri di bumi ini, kini takdir berkata lain. Dia tidak sendiri, kekasihnya masih hidup. Mana bisa Tanjiro menyia-nyiakan kesempatannya? Bertahun-tahun menunggu momen ini, dan Giyuu dengan mudahnya meminta semuanya berakhir?

Tanjiro menuntun tangan pucat dan dingin Giyuu untuk menyentuh pipinya. "Hanya tangan dingin ini yang bisa memadamkan api rinduku."

Giyuu terdiam begitu mendapatkan senyum penuh kasih sayang dari Tanjiro. Dirinya benar-benar bahagia hari ini, tapi dia takut. Memang apa yang tadi mereka lakukan adalah sesuatu yang Giyuu dambakan selama ini. Dia ingin menyentuh Tanjiro seutuhnya. Namun, bagaimana jika dia menyakiti Tanjiro? Bagaimana jika dia lengah dan Muzan kembali mengambil alih tubuhnya untuk merusak Tanjiro? Misal dia kelepasan dan tidak sengaja mengubah Tanjiro menjadi iblis, hal itu tetaplah sesuatu yang salah. Mereka tidak akan bahagia hanya karena sama-sama menjadi iblis.

"Giyuu-san."

Sialnya, Tanjiro malam ini terlihat sangat tampan sampai Giyuu merasa susah untuk mengedipkan mata. Kekasihnya itu jelas sedang meminta sesuatu darinya. Giyuu kembali merasa takut. Bagaimana jika 'Muzan' tiba-tiba menyerangnya? Untuk bisa mendapatkan kesempatan ini, Giyuu harus berjuang keras. Mungkin dia belum bisa bertarung lagi jika 'Muzan' datang.

Di kesempatan seperti ini, Giyuu rawan sekali dibuat lengah. Harusnya 'Muzan' datang, tapi kenapa dia baik-baik saja? Atau ini bagian rencana dari 'Muzan'? Di dalam batinnya tidak terdengar suara lain. Hening, seolah tubuhnya ini sama seperti dulu kala sebelum Giyuu berubah menjadi iblis. Giyuu menunggu liurnya semakin banyak, menunggu saat-saat matanya diselimuti kabut berwarna merah, menunggu cakarnya tumbuh semakin panjang. Menunggu seseorang merenggut kesadarannya-

Nihil.

Giyuu memegang kendali penuh terhadap tubuhnya saat ini

"Giyuu-san."

Suara Tanjiro terdengar saat menggoda dan jarak di antara mereka hanya sepanjang jangakuan tangan Giyuu saja. Dia menutup mata, mengikuti naluri yang mengatakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Dengan begitu, ditariknya Tanjiro. Direngkuhnya tubuh itu dalam sebuah ciuman dalam.

_Oh, Tuhan. Tolong lindungi kami malam ini._

_... bersambung_

A/N : IYA CHAPTER DEPAN LEMON /DOR. Ugh, author terakhir nulis lemon tahun kapan, yak? 2017 mungkin? Ahaha, authornya udah donlot banyak anim belok, menelusuri BLCD di yutub, tapi belom juga dapet feels nulis lemon duh. Mungkin chapter depan agak lama ya updatenya. Anw, terima kasih yang sudah kasih support~ Author juga suka banget bacain reaksi kalian waktu baca fict ini, hehe. Jangan lupa tinggalkan review (lagi) agar authornya semangat dan bisa membawakan fanfik ini lebih baik lagi~


	6. Chapter 6

**Demon Slayer Belongs to Koyoharu Gotouge**

.

A/N : Ikut meramaikan kapal GiyuuTan sebagai jimat dua kesayangan author semoga baik-baik saja waktu lawan muzan. Mohon maaf kalau belum sesuai ekspektasi dan salah ketik di sana-sini. Rekomendasi si baca chap kali ini pake lagu My Eden - Yisabel dilanjut Hotaru - Fujita Maiko (versi piano semua), tapi kalo bagi kalian ngrusak feel ya jangan dipaksa.

Warning! Lemon sudah muncul dari awal, author ga tanggung jawab otak kalian tambah kotor.

Happy Reading!

* * *

"A-Ahn."

Tangan kanan Tanjiro ditahan, sementara tangan kirinya harus mencengkram bahu kekasihnya agar tidak terjatuh ke futon, tidak mau menyatakan dirinya kalah. Lidah Giyuu bermain apik mencicipi leher Tanjiro, membuat empunya bingung apakah harus menutup mulutnya agar berhenti mengerang? Dia tahu dirinya tidak punya tangan lebih dari sepasang.

Sebuah kecupan diberikan, gigitan kecil dari gigi-gigi runcing membuat Tanjiro memejamkan mata, mereguk rasa geli nikmat yang mengirimkan getar tersendiri pada tubuhnya. Tanjiro menggerakkan bahunya gusar. Entah ingin Giyuu menjauh dari lehernya barang sebentar atau meminta kekasihnya itu memberi lebih dari sekadar gigitan kecil.

_Aku tidak akan membuatmu berdarah._

Tanjiro meneguk ludahnya mengingat janji Giyuu sebelum mereka memulai aktivitas panas ini. Sebuah kekaguman muncul di dalam hati, kekasihnya itu masih bisa menahan diri. Gigitan kecil nan tanggung itu membuat Tanjiro kesal, meski di sisi lain dia juga khawatir kejadian beberapa menit lalu terulang.

Dia ingat bagaimana mudahnya Giyuu membuatnya berdarah. Hanya dengan sebuah goresan, taring itu bisa membuat sebuah luka di bibirnya. Sampai saat ini pun Tanjiro masih merasakan denyut sakit di bibirnya karena membengkak terlalu hanyut dalam sebuah ciuman. Giyuu meminta maaf pada Tanjiro yang terengah, kemudian kembali menyiksa pria itu dengan menyerang lehernya.

"Giyuu-san!"

Yukata yang dipakai Tanjiro malam itu sangat tipis sampai Giyuu bisa merasakan bentuk tubuh kekasihnya saat masih tertutup kain. Puting di balik kain putih itu mengeras ketika tangannya bebas menyentuh dada Tanjiro. Dia memainkan kain di dada Tanjiro untuk menunjukkan setipis apa yukatanya hingga puting itu terlihat jelas di bawah cahaya remang kamar tempat mereka memadu kasih.

"Kau sengaja menggodaku, Tanjiro?"

"Mana mungkin- Ahn!"

Giyuu mencium dada Tanjiro dari luar yukata. Gerakannya yang tiba-tiba membuat Tanjiro reflek mencengkram helai rambut kekasihnya, menahan Giyuu agar tidak melakukan hal-hal yang membuatnya mengerang lebih keras. Apa yang mereka lakukan terlalu cepat. Dia belum 'mengambil napas' sejak Giyuu menciumnya, pria itu menyentuhnya dengan terburu-buru meski malam masih panjang.

Tanjiro sedikit maklum, sekian lama tidak bertemu pasti membuat Giyuu berpacu dengan waktu ingin menyentuh seluruh tubuhnya. Tidak ada yang tahu masa depan apa yang menanti mereka setelah matahari terbit di keesokan harinya. Bisa saja Giyuu pergi meninggalkannya, kan?

Eh? Benarkah? Apakah itu alasan kekasihnya terburu-buru?

_Kenapa aku memikirkan hal ini-_

"Tanjiro."

Seperti bisa membaca kekhawatiran Tanjiro, Giyuu segera menghentikan kecupannya. Dia memeluk Tanjiro, menyembunyikan wajahnya, merasa malu dengan apa yang akan dikatakannya setelah ini. "Aku senang," katanya tiba-tiba membuat Tanjiro mengedipkan mata kebingungan. Beberapa detik lalu dia melihat seliar apa Giyuu ingin memiliki tubunya, seolah tidak ada hari esok. Kenapa iblis itu mendadak berhenti? Apakah ada sesuatu yang akan dikatakan Giyuu? Apa itu?

Benarkah Giyuu akan meninggalkannya?

Tanjiro ingin bertanya, tapi perlakuan Giyuu setelah ini membuat akal sehatnya tertutup awan kabut putih yang mengaburkan semua pikiran rasionalnya.

"Aku selalu membayangkanmu hidup bahagia, mungkin sudah menemukan penggantiku." Giyuu perlahan melepas yukata Tanjiro, membuat kain itu tergantung tanggung di lengan kekasihnya. Senyum kecil lolos dari bibir Giyuu ketika melihat wajah Tanjiro yang memerah dengan mata sayu, masih terjebak nafsu dalam kepalanya. "Tapi lihatlah tubuhmu, Tanjiro." Giyuu menyapukan tangannya pada punggung Tanjiro, membuat sebuah erangan lirih keluar. "Sudah berapa lama kau biarkan tak tersentuh?"

"G-Giyuu-san, tunggu sebentar."

Giyuu menarik kaki Tanjiro, kemudian menindih kekasihnya. Tanjiro ingin mengangkat kepalanya, dia juga perlu menjawab pertanyaan Giyuu. Namun, iblis itu sama sekali tidak memberinya kesempatan. Kakinya menjadi sasaran Giyuu berikutnya. Dia mengecup Tanjiro dari ujung jari kaki hingga pangkal pahanya, sama sekali tidak melewatkan satupun bagian dari tubuh Tanjiro. Darah Tanjiro yang mengalir dalam pembuluh darah di betis dan pahanya membuat Giyuu mabuk, disesapnya aroma itu dalam-dalam.

Gigitan kecil tidak lupa Giyuu berikan, sekali lagi dia menahan diri agar tidak menanamkan taringnya dalam-dalam hingga membuat kekasihnya terluka. Tanjiro tidak berdaya. Apapun yang dilakukannya sejak tadi hanyalah mengerang dan menutupi wajah dengan lengan, malu karena hanyut dalam nafsu berahi.

Menjawab pertanyaan Giyuu, Tanjiro tentu tidak akan bertahan bertahun-tahun tanpa menyentuh tubuhnya sendiri. Namun, kali ini lain. Sentuhannya bukanlah apa-apa dibanding sentuhan Giyuu. Bagaimana kekasihnya itu menahan tangannya, menyentuh tepat di tempat yang Tanjiro butuhkan, mendominasinya, tubuhnya yang diselimuti aroma tubuh Giyuu. Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan itu semua. Kali ini apa yang Tanjiro bayangkan terwujud. Tubuhnya tidak punya cara lain untuk menyambut kesenangan itu selain menjadi sensitif di setiap tempat yang Giyuu sentuh.

"Apakah bagian ini juga jarang kau sentuh-" Tangan Giyuu ditahan oleh Tanjiro ketika tahu bagian bawahnya sebentar lagi akan ikut terjamah. Dengan kuku berujung runcing seperti itu, Tanjiro tidak bisa membayangkan akan seperti apa pagi harinya.

"Kukumu, Giyuu-san. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri-"

"Oh." Giyuu menatap jemarinya polos. Dia mengerti kekhawatiran Tanjiro. Segera saja diubahnya kuku itu menjadi lebih manusiawi. Meski Giyuu lebih nyaman dengan kuku runcingnya karena terbiasa hidup di hutan Gunung Fuji dikelilingi ibls-iblis rendahan, tapi malam ini dia serius tidak ingin membuat Tanjiro berdarah.

Sebuah losion herbal diraihnya. Benda itu mungkin akan Tanjiro gunakan untuk merawat lukanya, sekali lagi lupa jika iblis memiliki kemampuan regenerasi terbaik. Tanjiro masih memperlakukannya sebagai manusia, hal ini membuat Giyuu tersenyum kecil. Tidak salah dirinya memilih Tanjiro sebagai pemilik hati.

"Pelan, Giyuu-san."

Bahkan jika para pilar mengetahui keberadaannya, seluruh dunia membencinya, Giyuu tahu di mana dia harus kembali. Rumahnya, sumber kehangatan hidupnya hanyalah Tanjiro seorang. Setelah semua hal pahit yang terjadi dalam hidupnya, ketika yang dirasanya hanyalah dingin dari luka masa lalu, Tanjiro datang memberikan cahaya, menunjukkan padanya titik terang untuk terus melanjutkan hidup, memberinya alasan untuk siapa dia terus mengayunkan pedang.

"G-Giyuu-san?"

Tanjiro khawatir melihat Giyuu yang diam saja sambil memandangi penyatuan tubuh mereka. Tidak ada darah, bahkan Tanjiro tidak merasa terlalu sakit ketika Giyuu menanamkan bagian dari dirinya ke dalam tubuh Tanjiro. Pemanasan yang Giyuu lakukan sangat baik. Iblis itu memanjakannya dengan ciuman serta kesabaran yang tiada akhir ketika Tanjiro mengerang kesakitan, meminta Giyuu untuk memelankan gerakan jari dan tentu saja harus menunda penyatuan mereka.

"Ano … kau bisa bergerak. Tenang saja, aku sudah siap."

Giyuu tersenyum kecil mendengar itu. Dia terlalu larut dalam lamunannya memandang wajah merah berkeringat milik Tanjiro. Pria itu sangat tampan dan menggemaskan. Sungguh, malam ini adalam malam terbaiknya. Dia menunduk untuk mengecup pundak Tanjiro, kemudian naik untuk merasakan asin leher kekasihnya, hingga melumat bibir lembut merekah setelahnya.

Dia ingin mengecap tubuh Tanjiro lebih lama lagi, tidak ingin malam ini berakhir. Untuk apa jadi iblis terkuat jika tidak bisa menjaga momen ini untuk selamanya? Tubuhnya boleh saja awet melawan hukum waktu, tapi kali ini dia kalah. Dia tidak bisa memiliki Tanjiro untuk selamanya. Rasa dan kehangatan tubuh itu mungkin hanya bisa dimilikinya untuk malam ini.

Giyuu melepas pagutannya. "Maaf, sudah membuatmu menunggu," katanya di telinga Tanjiro. Tanjiro meresponsnya dengan sebuah senyum kecil, kemudian menyiapkan tangannya di punggung Giyuu, yakin dorongan pertama Giyuu akan menghancurkan kewarasannya, dia perlu sesuatu sebagai pegangan.

"A-Ah! G-Giyuu-san! Ah-"

Giyuu memejamkan mata ketika sebuah hujaman diberikannya pada titik terdalam Tanjiro. Dia bersembunyi di ceruk leher Tanjiro, menyesap aroma dan mendengarkan dengan baik erangan kekasihnya. Setiap sudut di dalam tubuh Tanjiro akan menghasilkan erangan yang berbeda, meski tipis. Menjadi iblis memberikan Giyuu indera yang lebih peka, termasuk pendengarannya. Dia memanfaatkan hal itu untuk mencari titik kenikmatan Tanjiro, ingin segera melambungkan kekasihnya pada kenikmatan tertinggi.

Cengkraman di punggungnya terasa menyakitkan, erangan Tanjiro berubah menjadi pekikan. Giyuu merasakan sesuatu yang basah nan lengket menyentuh perutnya. Secepat ini dia sudah memuaskan kekasihnya? Giyuu tersenyum kecil di tengah usahanya mencari kenikmatan sendiri. Dia memagut bibir Tanjiro yang terbuka, membuat kekasihnya kembali terjaga, memberinya perhatian penuh. Giyuu tidak rela Tanjiro beristirahat sementara dirinya bekerja keras memuaskan mereka berdua.

Diraihnya tangan yang selama ini menyembunyikan wajah merah karena malu. Giyuu membimbing Tanjiro agar menyentuh wajahnya yang berpeluh. "Lihat aku, Tanjiro."

Mereka kembali melanjutkan malam yang panjang.

.

"A-Ahhn, Giyuu-san!"

"Tanjiro …"

_Akhirnya, sudah selesai._

Giyu terengah setelah menanamkan benihnya di bagian terdalam tubuh Tanjiro. Malam mereka panjang, tapi terasa sangat singkat bagi Giyuu sampai dia kesal sendiri fajar sebentar lagi muncul. Dilihatnya Tanjiro yang terus merapal namanya dengan mata tertutup dan tubuh yang terkulai lemas di futon.

Giyuu yang menjadi iblis memang menunjukkan perubahan di beberapa tempat. Rambutnya sedikit lebih panjang, kukunya lebih panjang, taringnya lebih panjang, dan tentu saja sesuatu di antara selangkangannya ikut berkembang. Hebatnya, Tanjiro bisa meladeninya hingga pagi ini.

Energi Tanjiro terkuras habis untuk menyeimbangkan irama Giyuu. Hal yang kini dia inginkan hanyalah tidur seharian dengan Giyuu dalam pelukannya, atau dia yang berada dalam pelukan Giyuu. Yang mana saja Tanjiro tidak keberatan. Membayangkan hal itu membuat Tanjiro tanpa sadar tersenyum dalam tidur belum nyenyaknya.

"Tanjiro …"

Giyuu menyentuh wajah Tanjiro yang masih lengket karena keringat. Di tengah temaram kamar yang hanya diterangi oleh cahaya bulan itu Tanjiro tetap saja menarik, meski wajahnya terlihat lelah, lengkap dengan keringat dan cairan putih lengket di tubuhnya. Sungguh bahagia Giyuu bisa melewati hari ini, dia masih menang atas kendali Muzan.

Sentuhan Giyuu membuat Tanjiro gagal memasuki ruang mimpi, dia ingin beristirahat sekarang. "Nanti saja, Giyuu-san. Apa semalaman ini belum membuatmu puas?" Mendengar itu Giyuu tertawa kecil.

_Aku tidak akan pernah puas mencicipimu. Setiap kali aku menyentuhmu, yang aku pikirkan hanyalah dirimu lagi, lagi, lagi untuk sepanjang hidupku._

Giyuu memberikan kecupan ringan sepanjang leher Tanjiro. "Kau candu, Tanjiro." kemudian sapuan panjang lidah Giyuu berhasil membuat Tanjiro melenguh.

"Aku sudah kehabisan tenaga, Giyuu-san. Jangan menggodaku."

"Siapa yang menggodamu, hm?" bisiknya di telinga Tanjiro, membuat pemiliknya merinding sampai ke tulang belakang. Belum lagi dengan tangan Giyuu yang membelai lembut pipinya. Tanjiro merasa serba salah. Dia terlalu lelah untuk memulai ronde berikutnya, tapi semua sentuhan Giyuu tadi terasa sayang untuk dilewatkan.

"Sudahlah. Tidur saja kali ini-"

Tanjiro membulatkan matanya ketika tangan Giyuu memukul futon mereka untuk menyembunyikan kukunya yang sedang tumbuh. Otot-ototnya menegang seperti ketika dirinya masih diikat oleh Tanjiro. Perlahan tanduk di dahinya tumbuh, matanya ikut berubah seperti kucing, wujud mengerikan itu akan kembali sebentar lagi. Sialnya, Tanjiro benar-benar terkurung oleh tubuh Giyuu di atasnya.

"La-ri."

_Lari!_

Hal yang sama diteriakkan oleh naluri Tanjiro. Nichirinnya telah disingkirkan oleh Giyuu hingga berakhir di pojok ruangan, terlalu jauh bagi Tanjiro untuk menggapainya. Lebih dari itu, posisinya benar-benar terkunci dan Tanjiro tidak bisa membuat Giyuu menjauh. Tubuh Giyuu sangat kuat menindih Tanjiro, memastikan mangsanya tidak ke mana-mana.

"Lari, Tanjiro!"

Di tengah perubahannya menjadi sosok yang mengerikan, separuh wajah Giyuu masih mempertahankan sisi manusianya. Pupil kiri iblis itu belum sepenuhnya berubah menjadi seperti kucing, hanya itu yang tersisa padanya.

Muzan kini melakukannya tanpa ampun, tubuh Giyuu bereaksi pada perubahan itu lebih cepat dari yang pernah dia alami. Namun, Giyuu pernah mengalahkan Muzan, setidaknya saat ini dia bisa mempertahankan sebagian kesadaran untuk memperingatkan Tanjiro.

Sayangnya, Tanjiro tampak tak mengindahkan perintah Giyuu. Giyuu yakin dia sempat melihat kengerian dalam mata Tanjiro, rasa ngeri itu harusnya membantu Tanjiro untuk segera kabur. Bukan malah terdiam sambil terus menatapnya seperti ini.

"... Giyuu-san." Tanjiro mengagumi bagaimana kekasihnya masih saja tampan meski separuh wajahnya sudah berubah menjadi iblis.

"Tan-ji-ro!"

Dia tersenyum membalas peringatan itu. Lari pun percuma. Tubuhnya sudah benar-benar terkunci. Senjatanya jauh di pojok ruangan.

"Tidak apa." Mendengar itu, Giyuu kaget. Apa maksud kekasihnya mengatakan itu? Tanjiro bodoh? Dia bisa mati jika tidak lari sekarang. Sel Muzan di dalam dirinya melakukan perubahan wujud dengan cepat, tidak sabar memakan ingin Tanjiro. Giyuu sedang mengulur waktu agar perubahan wujudnya sedikit melambat. Dia benar-benar lengah, melupakan beberapa peringatan seperti munculnya suara Muzan di kepala. Semalaman terlalu terhipnotis dengan keindahan tubuh Tanjiro.

"Aku milikmu seutuhnya." Tanjiro memperparah keadaan dengan menarik Giyuu semakin dekat. _Tidak!_ Batin Giyuu berontak. Respons dari Tanjiro semakin melemahkan kesadaran Giyuu. Iblis itu tidak akan bertahan lebih lama lagi. Setelah ini, Muzan akan mendapatkan yang dia mau. Tanjiro akan mati ditangannya.

Tanjiro merasakan deru napas Giyuu di telinganya. Sebelum kesadarannya hilang, samar dapat didengarnya sebuah bisikan, "Sapa yang mau hidup abadi sendiri?"

Kemudian, semuanya berubah menjadi gelap, bersamaan dengan datangnya rasa sakit tak tertahankan di bahunya. Apakah dia mati hanya karena satu gigitan? Apakah setelah ini Giyuu akan jadi iblis seutuhnya karena telah berani memangsa manusia?

_Apakah … kau akan baik-baik saja, Giyuu-san?_

.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

_Suara itu …_

Dalam ruang tak berujung berwarna putih ini Giyuu menghabiskan waktunya untuk menghadapi satu sosok yang paling dia benci, Muzan. Pria itu terlihat memakai yukata biru yang sama dengannya tengah duduk manis, dengan cerutu di tangan, serta jemari diselimuti cairan kental berwarna merah.

Giyuu mengamati wajah pria itu, ada darah di bibir hingga ke pipi. Meski belepotan, sepertinya Muzan tidak keberatan untuk tidak membersihkannya. Hal ini semakin membuat Giyuu muak. Dilihatnya tangan dan pantulan wajahnya sendiri di lantai jernih tempatnya berpijak. Dirinya tidak berbeda jauh dengan Muzan.

Tentu saja. Muzan adalah bagian dari dirinya sekarang. Mereka berdua adalah tersangka utama berdarahnya Kamado Tanjiro malam ini. Giyuu lengah, dia tidak siap ketika Muzan datang. Namun, Giyuu cukup beruntung karena berhasil mempertahankan sebagian kesadarannya. Sayangnya, itu tidak cukup untuk menghentikan kendali Muzan, justru malah terasa lebih buruk.

Giyuu tidak terlempar ke ruangan yang lebih gelap seperti biasanya ketika dia kalah dari Muzan. Hal ini membuatnya sadar dan melihat langsung bagaimana taringnya mengoyak bahu putih Tanjiro, merasakan bagaimana cairan merah kental itu mengalir di kerongkongannya, memuaskan dahaga iblisnya.

Marah, Giyuu segera menyerang Muzan, berusaha mengambil kesadaran penuhnya. Pemandangan kamar Tanjiro perlahan berubah menjadi sebuah ruangan putih ini, mereka terjebak di dalam ruang kendali pusat kesadaran Giyuu. Kursi yang diduduki Muzan adalah tempat di mana seseorang berkuasa penuh mengendalikan kesadarannya.

Serangan itu ditahan oleh Muzan dengan mudah, Giyuu mundur sejenak menyiapkan kuda-kuda. Muzan sudah berhasil mendapatkan apa yang dia mau, hal ini akan membuat iblis itu semakin kuat. Giyuu perlu memikirkan cara baru untuk mengalahkan Muzan. Dia tidak boleh gegabah, tidak boleh kalah. Muzan harus mati saat ini, meski itu juga harus membunuh dirinya sendiri.

"Enak, kan?" Pria di kursi itu menjilati pipinya, menikmati darah sisa penyerangan tadi. "Sayang kau menghajarku, aku tidak bisa menyantap mangsaku seutuhnya dan harus meladenimu kembali di ruangan ini." Darah yang tersisa di cerutunya pun ikut dijilat. Muzan benar-benar ingin membuat Giyuu marah.

"Diam!" Giyuu merasakan sesuatu bergerak di bawah pembuluhnya. Sama seperti ketika dia merasakan wujud iblis pertama kali, dia belum pernah mendapatkan kekuatan seperti ini. Apakah ini yang iblis rasakan ketika menyantap makanan mereka? Dia bisa membayangkan dirinya menerjang Muzan, menahan pria itu di lantai, kemudian mengirimnya ke ruangan gelap agar sejenak berhenti merebut kesadarannya atau mungkin lebih dari itu, membunuh makhluk itu di sini.

"Oh? Kulihat tubuhmu semakin kuat. Darah bocah Kamado itu memang lezat, Tomioka. Kau tidak bisa berbohong, tubuhmu tidak bisa berbohong. Kau merasakannya? Kekuatan yang mengalir dalam pembuluhmu." Muzan mengisap cerutunya, memainkan lingkaran asap yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Tapi aku tidak bisa membunuhmu, Tomioka. Kau adalah kunci kesadaran di sini ada, aku hanyalah tamu. Sayangnya kau lemah, aku bisa memanfaatkanmu untuk mendekati bocah Kamado itu. Nah, sekarang kita sudah mencicipi darah anak itu. Bagaimana kalau kita berdamai dan bekerja sama untuk mendapatkan Tanjiro? Setelah ini aku tidak akan mengganggumu, kau bebas menggunakan kekuatanku. Kau bisa menjadi iblis terkuat, Tomioka."

Ada sebuah dorongan dari dalam diri Giyuu, kekuatan yang sangat besar siap dia keluarkan untuk menghajar Muzan. Hanya dengan satu tegukan darah Giyuu sudah bisa mendapatkan teknik darahnya. Tubuhnya mulai berubah. Rambut hitam kebiruannya berganti menjadi putih.

Muzan tersenyum, ini akan jadi hal menarik untuknya. Dia sendiri sebelum ini gegabah dengan menyingkirkan Giyuu dari kursi tanpa melemparnya ke ruangan gelap. Ketika darah Tanjiro membanjiri kerongkongannya, Giyuu juga ikut mendapatkan jatah yang sama. Karena kekuatan iblis ini mereka bagi, tentu wujud akhir dari evolusi Giyuu nantinya akan sama. Mereka bisa terlihat seperti pinang dibelah dua.

Namun, Giyuu adalah anak iblis kemarin sore. Dia tidak punya pengalaman apapun untuk mengendalikan kekuatan besar dalam wujud evolusi iblisnya. Tidak seperti Muzan yang pernah menggunakan wujud evolusi itu untuk menghalau para pilar sebelum kabur menyelamatkan diri di perang pertama.

"Menarik! Aku tidak menyangka kau akan berkembang sejauh ini." Muzan bangkit dari kursinya. Wujudnya perlahan berubah menjadi begitu mirip dengan Giyuu. Rambutnya memanjang, memutih. Cakar-cakarnya semakin panjang berbahaya. Bahu, siku, telapak tangan, serta seluruh kakinya dipenuhi oleh mulut-mulut bergigi tajam siap mengoyak lawan.

Muzan melompat dalam satu tolakan kuat, menerjang Giyuu yang melakukan hal sama. Mereka bertarung dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Sulut-sulur yang mereka keluarkan dipatahkan dengan cepat hingga berserakan menguap di atas lantai jernih ruang kesadaran Giyuu. Saking cepatnya, tidak ada yang bisa membedakan sulur siapa yang baru saja terpotong. Kemampuan regenerasi yang luar biasa membuat pertarungan ini seolah tak berujung.

_Kau adalah kunci kesadaran di sini, aku hanyalah tamu. Sayangnya kau lemah …_

Bodoh sekali Muzan mengatakan itu, batin Giyuu. Dia adalah pemilik kesadaran di ruangan ini, dia adalah kuncinya. Muzan tidak akan membunuhnya. Setelah meneguk darah Tanjiro, tubuhnya berkembang menjadi lebih kuat. Sebelum ini, di wujud manusianya saja dia bisa mengimbangi kecepatan sulur Muzan. Bagaimana jika dia sudah berubah menjadi wujud yang sama monsternya dengan Muzan sendiri?

"Aku tidak lemah!"

Giyuu menerjang Muzan melewati sulur-sulur yang iblis itu keluarkan untuk menahan serangannya. Dirobeknya semua perpanjangan jari itu, hingga akhirnya Giyuu bisa menahan Muzan di lantai.

"Aku adalah kunci kesadaran di sini, kau adalah tamu. Sayangnya aku tidak selemah yang kau kira, Muzan!"

Giyuu menarik rambut Muzan hingga kepalanya terputus. Tidak hanya itu, dia juga mencabik tubuh Muzan, mengoyaknya dengan gigi-gigi di tubuh untuk mempercepat kehancuran Muzan.

_Mati. Mati. Mati._

Tubuh itu berhenti beregenerasi karena kecepatan serangan Giyuu. Kepala di tangannya perlahan hancur menjadi debu, tubuh di bawahanya juga mengalami hal yang sama. Giyuu terengah. Apa yang barusan terjadi adalah nyata. Pertarungan ini bukan ilusi yang dibuat Muzan untuk mempermainkannya.

Dia memfokusnya indera pendengarannya, tidak ada tawa cekikian menertawakannya. Tidak ada gemuruh aneh di dalam dadanya. Di ruangan putih itu hanya ada dirinya, tanpa ada suara lain yang mengganggunya.

_Hening._

Sama seperti ketika dirinya masih dalam wujud manusia, sebelum Muzan datang dan merusak segalanya.

Giyuu mengamati pantulan diri pada lantai jernih di bawahnya. Rambutnya putih dan panjang. Mulut bergigi tajam di tubuhnya terlihat menyeramkan, Giyuu tidak suka. Belum lagi mata merahnya, Giyuu lebih suka warna biru. Dia sama sekali tidak menyukai wujud ini.

_… Muzan datang dan merusak segalanya._

Giyuu menghajar lantai di bawahnya, melampiaskan kekesalannya yang belum kunjung hilang meski Muzan sudah tiada. Jika saja dia lebih kuat, dia tidak akan berubah menjadi seperti ini, Tanjiro tidak akan berdarah malam ini.

_Tanjiro … Tanjiro! _

Giyuu membuka matanya, lalu mencari-cari sosok Tanjiro di ruangan berdinding kayu itu. Kekasih yang dicarinya tengah terbaring lemah di lantai dengan mata tertutup. Panik segera menghampiri Giyuu. Dia melihat darah sudah membuat setengah dari yukata pria itu berwarna merah. Entah karena bahannya yang tipis hingga memudahkan darah meresap, atau memang Tanjiro yang kehilangan banyak darah. Giyuu mendekatkan tangannya ke hidung Tanjiro, memastikan kehangatan belum pergi meninggalkan kekasihnya, kemudian jarinya bergerak mencari nadi di leher pria itu.

Giyuu menghela napas lega, kekasihnya masih hidup.

.

Suara burung di jendela serta sorot sinar matahari di pagi hari membuat Tanjiro merasa risih. Dia memaksa untuk membuka mata, sebuah langkah yang salah karena detik berikutnya rasa pusing datang menghantamnya tanpa ampun. Tanjiro kembali memejamkan mata, menormalkan irama napasnya, menenangkan jantungnya yang berdebar secara tiba-tiba.

_Aku kenapa? Sakit? Sejak kapan?_

Sebuah perban yang membalut dari leher hingga dadanya membuat Tanjiro mengernyitkan dahi. Dia tidak ingat keluar rumah untuk bertarung melawan iblis, kenapa bisa mendapatkan luka separah itu? Apalagi ketika matanya menangkap bekas darah di bahu kirinya. Dia harus mengganti perban, lukanya pasti terbuka. Tanjiro sendiri tidak tahu luka seperti apa yang dia punya hingga perban lumayan tebal itu berwarna merah karena rembesan darahnya.

_Jangan-jangan aku kurang darah_?

Pusing dan jantungnya yang berdebar bisa jadi bukti akibat luka yang serius. Kemudian, tangan kanannya tidak sengaja menyentuh sesuatu di sebelah futon. Dia membuka matanya penasaran. Tanjiro ingat nichirinnya sendiri berada di pojok ruangan, lalu katana ini milik siapa?

_Segi enam berwarna merah … Giyuu-san!_

Tanjiro reflek terbangun celingukan mencari sosok yang dikiranya adalah mimpi. Dia memegangi kepalanya yang kembali dihantam rasa pusing, pun perban di bahu kirinya semakin berwarna merah. Gerakan tiba-tibanya pasti sudah membuka luka di sana lebih lebar.

Tidak orang di ruangan itu. Dicium keberadaannya pun Tanjiro hanya bisa merasakan katana di samping futon. Ke mana Giyuu pergi? Tanjiro bingung sendiri, mengira dirinya yang menemukan Giyuu adalah sebuah mimpi. Dia ingat telah tertidur cukup pulas setelah latihan, mungkin dia melanjutkan tidurnya lagi di kamar hingga pagi ini.

_Tapi luka ini … _

Luka itu masih berdenyut sakit. Setelah pusingnya berhenti, Tanjiro bertekad akan mencari sungai untuk membersihkan lukanya. Mengambil air dari sumur hanya akan memperparah luka itu. Tidak hanya bahu kirinya yang terluka, lengan kanannya memiliki sebuah bekas cakaran yang masih memerah. Tidak terlalu dalam, tapi membuat Tanjiro meringis pelan ketika bersentuhan dengan yukatanya …

… yang berwarna biru.

_Ke mana yukata putihku?_

Yukata itu dikenakannya untuk menemani Giyuu beristirahat di ruangan ini. Semalam mereka telah melakukannya, Tanjiro kembali merasakan sentuhan yang sudah lama didambakannya. Mengingat itu membuat pipi Tanjiro memerah, dia yakin demam bisa jadi menerornya setelah ini. Di bawah selimut itu dirinya telanjang, sebuah yukata menutupi pinggangnya asal, sementara pintu kamarnya yang mengarah pada sebuah taman di samping rumah terbuka lebar. Pantas saja Tanjiro sempat merasa risih ingin membuka mata segera, sinar matahari pagi menjelang siang itu tidak main-main menyorot setiap sisi ruang tidurnya.

_Apakah ini alasan Giyuu-san pergi? Tapi katanannya ditinggal …_

Tanjiro mengamati Katana itu lagi. Di bawah _tsuba-_nya terdapat gulungan kertas kecil. Sebuah catatan telah ditinggal oleh Giyuu, Tanjiro segera membuka gulungan itu.

_Maaf, aku meninggalkanmu …_

Tanjiro tercekat membaca kalimat di bagian atasnya. Dia segera melipat catatan itu, tidak kuat membaca kelanjutannya. Pikirannya tentang Giyuu yang terburu-buru serta dirinya yang mencari alasan untuk mengenang Giyuu berputar bersamaan di kepala. Katana itu ditinggal agar Tanjiro bisa mengenang Giyuu? Bahwa iblis itu menyesal telah menyerang Tanjiro? Luka di bahunya itu bukan luka karena pergi membasmi iblis di sekitar rumahnya seperti yang Tanjiro kira. Luka itu adalah hasil perbuatan Giyuu, iblis itu gagal mengendalikan dirinya. Bodohnya, Tanjiro tidak bisa dan tidak mau melarikan diri.

_... Giyuu-san._

Dia malah terdiam mengagumi ketampanan kekasihnya di tengah proses transisinya menjadi iblis. Kesalahan ini bukan hanya dari Giyuu. Padahal Tanjiro tahu iblis itu sangat takut menyakitinya sampai memintanya menggunakan nichirin untuk bunuh diri, tapi Tanjiro malah membantu Giyuu memuaskan sisi iblisnya.

Kini Giyuu mungkin hidup dalam penyesalan karena berani membuat Tanjiro terluka, iblis itu sudah pergi menjauh, menyisakan sebuah katana untuk dikenang. Agar jika suatu hari Tanjiro bertemu dengan Giyuu, salah satu kekuatan iblis itu sudah hilang. Dia tidak akan mengandalkan teknik napas, yang tersisa darinya hanyalah sisi iblisnya. Dengan begitu Tanjiro tidak akan ragu untuk membunuhnya.

_Pantas saja Giyuu-san terlihat terburu-buru menyentuhku._

_Kami tidak akan bertemu lagi. Kini, aku memiliki sesuatu untuk dikenang. Perpisahan nyata ada di depanku._

"Giyuu-san, hiks …"

"Tanjiro!"

_Eh?_

Pintu di belakangnya terbuka. Dia melihat Giyuu, utuh tanpa luka masih dalam wujud iblis, menatapnya dengan wajah khawatir. Ada sebuah keranjang di tangan. Dari baunya bisa Tanjiro cium sebagai herbal atau obat yang sepertinya akan digunakan untuk mengobati luka di bahu kirinya.

Tanjiro pikir Giyuu akan disergap pemburu iblis atau apa, tapi pria itu terlihat baik-baik saja. Malah menurut Tanjiro terlalu berani sampai harus mendapatkan obat-obatan itu. Dari mana dia? Pasar? Dengan sinar matahari yang sudah seterik ini?

"Aku pergi menuruni gunung, lebatnya hutan cukup membantuku berlindung. Ada rumah kecil di bawah lereng satunya yang membuat obat-obatan. Tadinya ingin ke pasar tapi … meski aku sudah mendapatkan teknik darahku pun aku tidak bisa bertahan di bawah sinar matahari. Maaf membuatmu khawatir."

"Teknik darah?" Apakah itu berarti Giyuu lebih kuat dari sebelumnya? Digigit oleh Giyuu yang belum memiliki teknik darah saja Tanjiro nyaris mati. Bagaimana nantinya jika Giyuu kembali mengamuk? Apakah Tanjiro harus mengorbankan nyawanya? Pria itu meringkuk menjauhi Giyuu, merasa aman mendekat pada halaman rumahnya yang dijangkau sinar matahari.

"Aku tidak akan memakanmu lagi, tubuh ini sudah sepenuhnya jadi milikku." Giyuu berusaha mendapatkan kepercayaan Tanjiro, dia menceritakan bagaimana Muzan dalam dirinya berhasil lenyap.

Melihat warna merah di perban Tanjiro membuat dada Giyuu sesak. Luka kekasihnya cukup parah, kini luka itu juga harus terbuka karena Tanjiro panik menyadarinya menghilang hanya meninggalkan sebuah katana. Dari wajahnya yang sembab dan sebuah suara isak tangis saat Giyuu membuka pintu, iblis itu yakin sebelum ini Tanjiro berpikir yang tidak-tidak karena merasa telah ditinggal pergi.

Giyuu adalah yang terburuk untuk Tanjiro, bagaimana bisa dia pantas untuk pria itu?

Diteguknya ludah untuk melegakan dada yang mendadak nyeri memikirkan perpisahan mereka. "Maaf. Seharusnya aku tidak kembali."

_Aku gagal membuatmu bahagia._

"Ada obat yang bisa meredakan nyeri dengan diminum. Lalu ada yang bentuknya salep agar bisa dioleskan di bahumu, itu akan mempercepat pengeringan luka. Mungkin hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan, Tanjiro. Aku ingin mengganti perbanmu, tapi kali ini kau berada di tempat yang tidak bisa kujangkau. Aku harap kau baik-baik saja …" Giyuu menatap katananya ragu. Dia ingin mengambilnya, tapi katana itu berada di tempat yang disinari oleh matahari. " … kau bisa menyimpan katanaku. Kalau begitu, selamat tinggal."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Giyuu-san? Dari tadi mulutmu mengoceh tentang salam perpisahan sementara matamu hanya menatap lantai. Kau tidak melihatku yang menangis di sini?"

Giyuu mengangkat wajahnya kikuk. Dia tidak mau melihat wajah takut Tanjiro, dia pasti sudah membuat kekasihnya kecewa. Kehadiraanya tidak akan diterima. Tanjiro membencinya-

"Tanjiro …."

Wajah itu memerah dan basah. Matanya menatap Giyuu sedih, tidak ada satupun kemarahan di sana. Ada perasaan lega, tapi semuanya tertutup oleh kesedihan Tanjiro yang mendengar salam perpisahan Giyuu. Pria itu menginginkan Giyuu lebih dari apapun. Setelah semua mimpi buruk yang menghantuinya karena rasa nelangsa hidup sendiri, Tanjiro kembali menemukan Giyuu.

Bagaimana mungkin Tanjiro membenci Giyuu hingga menginginkan iblis itu tidak kembali?

"Aku tidak lemah, Giyuu-san! Luka seperti ini tidak akan membuatku membencimu. Aku … mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja. Aku tidak mau hidup sendiri, Giyuu-san!" Tanjiro marah, dia melempar yukata biru milik Giyuu ke arah pintu tempat Giyuu bersembunyi, kemudian menggunakan selimut futonnya untuk menutupi tubuh. "Giyuu-san, bodoh- Akh!" Sebuah bantal hendak Tanjiro lempar, tapi luka di bahu menahan tubuhnya melanjutkan amukan.

"Tanjiro!" Giyuu reflek mengulurkan tangannya, tidak sengaja melewati batas sinar matahari yang menyinari ruangan itu. Bunyi dan bau daging yang terbakar membuat Tanjiro kesal.

"Giyuu-san sendiri yang bilang belum bisa bertahan di bawah sinar matahari. Jangan nekat, kalau Giyuu-san jadi abu lalu siapa yang akan mengobati lukaku? Tunggu sebentar di situ."

Giyuu tersenyum dari tempatnya bersembunyi. Tanjiro adalah pria yang kuat, Giyuu tidak boleh meragukan itu. Meski wajahnya menyiratkan lelah dan sakit, pria itu tetap berjuang untuk meraih Giyuu di balik pintu. Setelah ini, Giyuu berjanji akan menjaga Tanjiro, tidak akan dia biarkan apapun di dunia ini menyakiti kekasihnya. Senyum penuh kasih itu akan Giyuu lindungi seumur hidupnya.

"G-Giyuu-san." Tanjiro terkesiap ketika yukata biru yang tadi dilemparnya dibentangkan oleh Giyuu, digunakan untuk menutupi sisa tubuhnya yang terbuka. Mau bagaimana lagi, tubuhnya memang telanjang bulat setelah aktivitas panas mereka semalam. Dengan gerakan cepat, Giyuu menggendong Tanjiro layaknya pengantin. Dia memastikan bahu kiri Tanjiro bebas tidak mendapat tekanan apapun, kemudian mulai membawa pria itu ke sungai terdekat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tanjiro." Dibisiki seperti itu dengan suara rendah di telinganya membuat Tanjiro memerah.

Beruntung Giyuu kembali dan mau menggendongnya karena tiba-tiba saja Tanjiro merasakan nyeri di area pinggulnya. Ide untuk membersihkan diri tanpa bantuan Giyuu di sungai terasa sulit dibayangkan, berjalan saja Tanjiro pikir dia kesulitan. Semua ini telah diperhitungkan oleh Giyuu, iblis itu sangat memperhatikannya. Janjinya untuk melindungi dan membahagiakan Tanjiro tidak main-main.

Perutnya mendadak geli, terlalu bahagia menerima kasih sayang dari Giyuu. Dia bergerak gusar pada dada bidang Giyuu yang tertutup yukata hitam.

Sebuah senyuman Tanjiro sembunyikan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Giyuu-san."

-_ bersambung ..._

**A/N : ANJIR ANJIR ANJIR! Misi author curhat bentar tentang pembuatan lemon di sini. Jadi, lemon sebelumnya yang author bikin tuh pwp gitu dari awal emang pembawaannya brandal(?) langsung gaspol gitu jadi enak kalo dikasih dirty talk to the point, tapiiiiiii di sini (author baca lagi pembawaan cerita dari awal) itu tuh ga cocok kalo dikasih lemonan gaspol eksplisit gitu. Wes, authornya langsung puter otak gimana bikin lemon yang ga eksplisit amat. Ada beberapa novel yang author pake buat referensi karena punya lemon ga ekplisit untuk ngimbangin pembawaan cerita, puh. Jadi ini kenapa dari kemarin kok rasanya kosong gitu tiap mo nulis di word. **

**"Akhirnya, sudah selesai" Itu tuh bukan batin Giyuu ya yang ngomong, itu batin author /plak**

**TRUS AUTHOR GEMAS BANGET GIYUU BUDUT IH LANGSUNG INSECURE KALO TANJIDOR KENAPA NAPA YAWLA MAS. BUCIN TANJIRO JUGA KETERLALUAN YA AMPUUUN AKU SAYANG BANGET SAMA MEREKA. **

**.**

Epilog :

Sementara itu, catatan yang Giyuu tinggalkan tergeletak begitu saja di kamar Tanjiro. Di kertas itu tertulis,

_Maaf, aku meninggalkanmu_

_Harus ke kota untuk cari obat_

_Aku mencintaimu_

\- T. _Giyuu_


	7. Chapter 7

**Demon Slayer Belongs to Koyoharu Gotouge**

.

A/N : Ikut meramaikan kapal GiyuuTan sebagai jimat dua kesayangan author semoga baik-baik saja waktu lawan muzan. Mohon maaf kalau belum sesuai ekspektasi dan salah ketik di sana-sini.

Happy Reading!

* * *

"Apa yang membuat kekasihku masih terjaga, hm?"

Tanjiro tersenyum, dia berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Giyuu yang jahil ingin menjangkau lampu penerang di mejanya. Di depannya terdapat berbagai macam surat, kebanyakan berasal dari teman-teman pemburu iblis di luar sana. Hanya beberapa orang saja yang tahu di mana tempat tinggal Tanjiro.

Yang pertama adalah Nezuko. Tentu saja adik kesayangannya itu dia beri tahu lokasi dojo kecilnya di tengah hutan. Zenitsu yang tinggal serumah dengan Nezuko juga tahu di mana tempat tinggal Tanjiro. Lalu Inosuke, babi itu sampai harus memukuli Zenitsu agar tahu lokasinya tinggal. Tanjiro selalu meninggalkan pesan jangan sampai menyebarkan informasi tempat tinggalnya kepada orang lain, biarkan Tanjiro menentukan sendiri siapa saja yang berhak mengetahui di mana dia tinggal. Zenitsu sangat menghargai itu hingga rela bertarung dengan Inosuke, padahal surat untuk Inosuke datang di hari berikutnya. Babi itu adalah teman seperjuangannya, mana mungkin Tanjiro tidak memberi tahu tempat tinggalnya.

Kemudian yang terakhir, Kanao. Di awal, dia agak ragu untuk memberikan surat kepada wanita itu. Dia tidak mau membuat Kanao khawatir. Bisa-bisa malah dia didatangi dan pilar serangga itu akan menemukan Giyuu. Namun, menghubungi Kanao justru menghasilkan timbal balik untuk Tanjiro. Dia jadi banyak mendengar kabar pemburu iblis dan perkembangan iblis lain di luar sana.

Wanita itu sangat terbuka dan dapat dipercaya untuk menjaga rahasia. Surat pertama Tanjiro menyebutkan wanita itu tidak perlu mengunjunginya demi melindungi tempatnya kini tinggal, dan Kanao menghormati keputusan Tanjiro dengan menuruti kemauannya. Mereka semua kembali berhubungan baik melalui surat.

Sayangnya, Tanjiro belum sempat membalas surat terbaru mereka karena sibuk meladeni tiga muridnya. Di siang hari dia harus melatih Roku dan Yuki, dua anak laki-laki berumur sepuluh tahun, dan bermain dengan Hima di sore harinya, seorang anak perempuan berumur lima tahun yang dia temukan digendong oleh Roku ketika mereka bertiga mendatangi rumahnya.

Setelah mengantar Roku dan Yuki ke titik di mana mereka harus menuruni bukit untuk berlatih ketangkasan menghindari jebakan, dan setelah bermain dengan Hima hingga memandikan anak itu sebelum tidur, Tanjiro menemukan tumpukan surat di mejanya seolah melambaikan tangan memintanya membuka mereka satu persatu.

Di sinilah dia sekarang, menghabiskan waktu hingga larut malam di depan meja belajarnya. Surat dari Nezuko banyak sekali dan panjang-panjang. Tanjiro membacanya dengan perlahan, sesekali tersenyum saat adiknya itu menceritakan hal-hal lucu tentang keponakan laki-lakinya yang masih belajar berjalan. Beberapa kata baru juga dipelajari anak itu. Mama, papa, makan, Nezuko menuliskan setiap momen menggemaskan itu dengan sangat jelas sampai Tanjiro bisa merasakan anak itu ada di sekitarnya.

_Apakah kebahagiaannya dan Giyuu akan lengkap dengan adanya anak-anak versi mereka sendiri yang berlarian di sekitar rumah?_

"Apakah keponakan kita sudah bisa berjalan?"

Lihat saja wajah antusias Giyuu ketika ikut membaca paragraf dalam surat Nezuko yang menceritakan bagaimana Ren, nama anak Nezuko, belajar berjalan. Tanjiro menarik iblis itu agar bersandar di bahunya.

"Lucu, ya?"

Giyuu menggangguk setuju. Dia memeluk Tanjiro dari belakang, kemudian membaca sisa surat Nezuko. Baginya, anak kecil mungkin terlihat menggemaskan, tapi melatih murid-murid Tanjiro saja sudah membuatnya memijat dahi beberapa kali. Giyuu memilih mengamati mereka dari jauh, tidak mau memiliki anak kecil yang harus dia rawat setiap hari.

Giyuu juga merasa tidak akan jadi orang tua yang baik, tapi mungkin … Tanjiro bisa? Wajah pria itu dipenuhi antusias saat membaca surat Nezuko. Apakah dengan mengetahui perkembangan Ren yang sangat menggemaskan itu Tanjiro jadi ingin punya anak?

Suara kertas yang diganti membuat lamunan Giyuu pecah, di depannya kini terbentang surat panjang Kanao.

"Kanao bilang jumlah iblis sudah berkurang. Patroli pemburu iblis bisa dilonggarkan sedikit. Tapi ya, pekerjaannya sebagai pilar tetap saja membuatnya sibuk hingga belum juga sempat memilih penerus. Dia bilang ingin melakukan perjalanan ke suatu tempat, aku tidak tahu. Mungkin dia mengambil cuti, karena perjalanan seperti itu sambil sekalian mencari murid pasti memerlukan waktu lama."

Giyuu mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sambil mengamati kertas surat milik Kanao dan tangan Tanjiro yang bergerak-gerak menjelaskan ibu kota belum lama ini memanas karena perang. Beberapa pemburu iblis bahkan beralih menjadi prajurit kaisar. Iblis sudah semakin langka dan kemampuan berpedang mereka tidak ingin disia-siakan, begitu yang tertulis di surat. Namun, Giyuu lebih percaya tentang promosi jabatan yang lebih cepat. Dia bisa mencium Jepang sebentar lagi akan menghadapi perang besar.

"Sementara si menyebalkan Inosuke."

_Ah, babi itu._

"Dia mendapatkan cukup banyak murid dan sangat menunggu murid-muridku di tempat seleksi. Tunggu saja, akan kubalas dia!"

Giyuu masih sempat mengunjungi tempat seleksi jika Tanjiro melepas muridnya yang berhasil membelah batu di gunung. Dia menjaga sumpahnya. Tidak ada satu pun murid Tanjiro yang berakhir di dalam perut iblis rendahan seperti yang ada di tempat seleksi. Giyuu segera mengubur mereka di dekat halaman utama.

Seleksi terakhir beberapa bulan lalu sama seperti seleksi-seleksi lainnya, belum ada murid Tanjiro yang lolos. Giyuu tahu Tanjiro akan sedih jika harus mengirim anak-anak itu ke tempat seleksi, seolah dirinya sedang mengirim mereka kepada kematian.

Giyuu berani menjamin tidak ada ancaman berupa dendam iblis di tempat seleksi. Semuanya murni karena murid Tanjiro melupakan apa yang telah diajarkan. Kebanyakan dari mereka akan berakhir sombong, kewaspadaan mereka akan turun, kemudian iblis memanfaat kesempatan itu untuk menghabisi mereka.

_Kutukan Kamado Tanjiro dan gelar Pilar Mataharinya._

Giyuu tidak pernah menceritakan masalah ini pada Tanjiro. Melihat muridnya tidak ada yang kembali hidup sudah cukup membuat pria itu terpukul. Giyuu tidak akan menambah beban hidup Tanjiro dengan mengatakan statusnya sebagai Pilar Matahari lah yang menyebabkan mereka mati.

Itu murni kesalahan mereka, bukan Tanjiro. Tanjiro bisa berhenti mengajari anak-anak itu ilmu pedang, Giyuu tidak mau itu terjadi. Dia senang melihat Tanjiro dikelilingi anak-anak, mengajari mereka sesuatu yang berguna, kemudian tertawa bersama di tengah dojo.

_Hm? Kenapa aku kembali kepikiran tentang Tanjiro dikelilingi anak kecil?_

"Jadi, bagaimana perkembangan Roku dan Yuki?"

"Ah, dua bocah itu. Mereka baik-baik saja," jawab Giyuu dengan suara datar tidak berminat.

"Giyuu-san!" Tanjiro mencubit lengan Giyuu yang melingkar di perutnya. "Kenapa kau jadi berubah menyebalkan saat aku ajak bicara tentang muridku?"

"Karena mereka mencuri waktuku bersamamu."

"Giyuu-san!"

Giyuu tertawa rendah saat Tanjiro gagal melepaskan tangan yang melingkar erat di pinggangnya. Dia puas melihat pria itu kesal, menggembungkan pipi padahal sudah cukup berumur punya anak sendiri. Tidak ingin diusir malam ini dan berakhir tidur di hutan, Giyuu menyerah dan mulai menceritakan perkembangan dua murid Tanjiro ketika harus menuruni lereng di malam hari.

"Roku dan Yuki, ya? Sejauh ini Roku lebih kuat dari Yuki, tapi dia ceroboh, terlalu cepat menarik kesimpulan, dan emosional. Aku lebih suka Yuki, dia sabar dalam memahami hutan, dia bisa menempatkan dirinya dalam berbagai situasi agar tidak dirugikan. Aku tidak terkejut saat dia keluar dari hutan dengan sedikit luka, meski tubuhnya terlihat sangat lelah. Berbeda dengan Roku, pengalaman menuruni lereng untuk yang pertama kali sudah membuatnya luka dan patah di sana-sini. Berani taruhan denganku dia menerjang semua rintangan itu hanya bermodal nyali saja?"

Tanjiro meringis mendengarnya. Begitulah pendidikan di dojo ini berlangsung. Di siang hari, Tanjiro akan mengajari anak-anak itu teori dasar dan pembekalan latihan fisik agar muridnya bisa bertahan saat menuruni lereng sebagai evaluasi. Sementara itu, Giyuu yang tidak bisa bersentuhan dengan matahari akan mengawasi murid-murid Tanjiro di malam hari saat mereka menuruni lereng. Entah sekadar mengawasi seperti yang Tanjiro minta, atau mengerjai mereka jika Giyuu merasa murid-murid Tanjiro terlalu ciut nyali untuk bergerak.

"Kau yakin mereka akan lolos seleksi, Giyuu-san?"

"Jika mereka saling bekerja sama, mereka bisa lolos."

_Mereka juga harus keluar dari kutukan Kamado Tanjiro dan gelar Pilar Mataharinya._

"Kamado-san." Perhatian Giyuu dan Tanjiro teralihkan pada pintu shoji yang diketuk. Hima, tengah malam terbangun dan mendatangi Tanjiro seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Entah minta ditemani tidur, atau ditemani ke belakang.

Hima kerap bermimpi buruk, Tanjiro bisa mendengarnya berbicara ketika tidur dengan suara gemetar penuh ketakutan. Anak itu mungkin mengalami trauma dari peristiwa yang dia lalui sebelum bertemu dengan Tanjiro.

Tanjiro sendiri tidak begitu mengerti apa yang telah terjadi pada keluarga tiga anak itu karena mereka tidak pernah cerita kejadian utuhnya. Dia tidak bisa memaksa mereka, dia tahu rasanya harus mengulang-ulang kejadian pahit di dalam hidup apalagi jika itu tentang pembunuhan orang-orang yang mereka sayangi.

Meski begitu, Hima selalu berusaha tersenyum ketika bermain dengannya di sore hari. Dia mencoba terlihat tegar sementara dua saudaranya sedang berlatih keras menjadi kuat. Dia tidak mau mereka mengkhawatirkannya, tidak mau menjadi beban karena cengeng.

"Kamado-san, bisa temani Hima ke belakang? Hima ingin pipis- Ah!" Anak itu segera menutup mulutnya saat melihat Giyuu di balik meja Tanjiro.

Apakah Giyuu sempat memunculkan tanduk atau mengubah warna matanya jadi merah untuk menakut-nakuti Hima? Reaksi anak itu langsung ketakutan seperti baru pertama kali melihat iblis. Tunggu saja, Tanjiro akan memarahi Giyuu setelah urusannya dengan Hima selesai.

_Demi apapun, Giyuu-san! Anak ini masih lima tahun!_

"Tenang saja, Hima. Orang itu tamuku malam ini. Ayo, aku antar kau ke belakang."

.

Tanjiro menutup shoji yang membatasi ruangannya dengan lorong rumah. Dia menatap serius Giyuu yang memasang wajah tidak berdosa dan mengabaikan kehadirannya dengan melihat surat-surat di meja. "Giyuu-san, sudah kubilang kau jangan menjahili-"

"Anak itu bisa mencium bauku."

"Eh?"

"Selama muridmu ada di sini, aku selalu menekan hawa iblisku agar mereka tidak tahu tentang keberadaanku. Aku hanya pernah mencicipi darahmu barang sekali saja, bauku tidak akan sebusuk iblis di tempat seleksi. Tapi anak itu bisa mengenaliku sebagai iblis, dia pernah bertemu dengan iblis. aku bisa melihat trauma di matanya."

_Jadi … kemungkinan yang menyerang keluarga mereka adalah iblis?_

Tanjiro ingat pernah menguping Roku dan Yuki yang sedang membicarakan perang dan balas dendam serta kejadian "perjalanan malam itu". Bagi Tanjiro, pembicaraan mereka masih belum jelas. Dia pikir keluarga tiga anak itu dihabisi oleh pihak yang pernah menjadi musuh ayah-ibu mereka, tapi dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Giyuu, mungkin pelaku pembunuhan itu adalah iblis.

Tanjiro membayangkan keluarga ketiga anak itu sedang melakukan perjalanan untuk mencari tempat yang aman karena merasa sudah diincar oleh pembunuh dari lawan bisnis atau politik mereka, tapi di tengah perjalanan itu mereka dihadang oleh beberapa iblis. Roku, Yuki, dan Hima berhasil melarikan diri, tapi trauma tidak bisa lepas dari mereka begitu saja.

_Ah, kasihan sekali._

"Anak itu memiliki penciuman kuat sepertimu, Tanjiro. Hmm, mungkin lebih tepatnya ketiga anak itu memiliki sifatmu."

Tanjiro merasakan pipinya memanas. Baru beberapa menit dia memikirkan anak di antara dirinya dengan Giyuu, kenapa tiba-tiba iblis itu menyinggung hal yang sama? Jangan bilang kalau Giyuu juga menginginkan anak darinya?

"Roku, semangatnya mengingatkanku padamu. Hanya saja dia masih perlu banyak belajar agar semangat itu bisa disalurkan dengan benar tanpa membuatnya terluka. Lalu Yuki, saat anak itu berpikir, ekspresinya sama seperti dirimu. Kalian mempertimbangkan baik-buruk sesuatu di tengah pertarungan dengan sangat baik agar bisa melindungi apa yang perlu kalian lindungi, tapi dia masih lemah. Kupikir dia perlu latihan fisik lebih sering. Terakhir Hima, dia memiliki penciuman kuat. Dia akan tumbuh dengan sifat baik hati dan suka menolong sepertimu, Tanjiro."

"G-Giyuu-san …."

Mungkin Giyuu sering terlihat menyebalkan saat membicarakan murid-murid Tanjiro karena mereka dianggap mencuri waktu Tanjiro sehingga tidak bisa berduaan lebih lama dengan Giyuu, tapi Tanjiro tahu bahwa iblis itu memperhatikan murid-muridnya seolah mereka adalah anak Tanjiro.

Ingat sumpah Giyuu yang tidak akan membiarkan murid Tanjiro berakhir di perut iblis tempat seleksi? Kabar duka tentang muridnya yang meninggal di tempat seleksi adalah pukulan mental bagi Tanjiro. Apa yang Giyuu lakukan seolah menjadi penawar penyesalannya. Meski murid-muridnya tidak lolos, setidaknya Tanjiro tahu mereka tidak berakhir hina menjadi santapan iblis di sana.

Kini, Giyuu menjelaskan kepribadian ketiga muridnya dengan cara yang bisa membuat batin Tanjiro berdesir. Mengaitkan ketiganya seolah mereka adalah bagian dari diri Tanjiro.

"Kau membicarakan muridku seolah mereka adalah anakku."

Giyuu mengangkat wajah, dia menghentikan tangannya yang sejak tadi sibuk memilah-milah surat Tanjiro. Perhatiannya kini tertuju pada Tanjiro yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu. Apalagi ketika suaranya sempat bergetar, cemas menyelimuti batin Giyuu. Apakah dia mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?

"Maaf, Giyuu-san. Sebenarnya aku ingin, tapi aku tidak bisa memberimu keturunan."

Mata biru Giyuu membulat. Tidak, bukan begitu. Dia sedang tidak mengharapkan anak dari Tanjiro. Dia sudah cukup bahagia dengan kehidupan mereka sekarang. Tanjiro adalah pusat kebahagiaannya. Selama pria itu masih ada di sampingnya, hidupnya akan terasa lengkap. Dia tidak akan meminta hal yang tidak mungkin seperti itu, apalagi jika harus berakhir membuat Tanjiro sedih.

"Tanjiro." Giyuu cepat menjangkau Tanjiro, dia segera merengkuh pria itu sebelum terlambat membuatnya menangis. "Aku sudah cukup bahagia hanya dengan memilikimu di sampingku."

"Maaf. Kata-katamu sangat menyentuh, aku pikir kau menginginkan anak dariku, Giyuu-san."

Giyuu tidak menjawab, dia takut jawaban berikutnya akan menyakiti Tanjiro. Pria itu mungkin jadi sedikit emosional setelah membaca surat Nezuko tentang keponakan mereka yang sedang dalam masa menggemaskannya, kemudian memintanya menceritakan perkembangan Roku dan Yuki.

Wajar murid-murid Tanjiro memiliki sifat mirip dengan Tanjiro, murid pasti mencontoh guru mereka. Giyuu mengatakan itu sebenarnya untuk memuji keberhasilan Tanjiro dalam mendidik mereka, bahwa ajaran Tanjiro membekas dan tercermin pada perilaku tiga anak itu.

Tidak ada maksud apapun dirinya meminta anak dari Tanjiro.

"Kau pasti lelah."

Giyuu membantu Tanjiro menyiapkan tempat tidur. Dia menunggu pria itu terlelap, kemudian bersiap pergi ke lereng untuk kembali mengawasi Roku dan Yuki. Namun, kimono merah muda di balik celah pintu menyita perhatian Giyuu.

Hima berdiri di luar mengamatinya. Apa yang anak itu lakukan dini hari begini? Apakah dia mendengar pembicaraan Giyuu dan Tanjiro?

"A-Ano …" Dengan gerakan kaku, anak perempuan itu mundur ke belakang saat Giyuu membuka pintu. "Hima ingin Kamado-san menemani ke belakang, tapi dia baru saja tidur jadi … Ah! Hima minta maaf! Hima akan kembali ke kamar-"

"Tunggu." Giyuu menahan anak itu agar tidak langsung kabur. Dia berjongkok, mensejajarkan tingginya dengan bocah berumur lima tahun itu. "Udara malam ini dingin sekali, ya?" Tanyanya pada Hima yang bolak-balik ingin ke belakang. "Tanjiro akan memarahiku jika salah satu anaknya punya masalah dengan ginjal hanya karena tidak ada yang menemani ke belakang."

Hima membulatkan mata saat tangan besar Giyuu meraih tangannya, pipinya bersemu melihat senyum Giyuu yang terasa menenangkan. "Hima, mau aku antar?"

Hidung Hima tiba-tiba kembang kempis mencium bau iblis Giyuu yang berjarak dekat dengannya. Sontak anak itu menarik tangannya, tubuh dilanda gemetar karena ingat makhluk di depannya bukanlah manusia. "H-Hima tidak mau pergi dengan iblis. Kamado-san-"

"Sssh." Giyuu reflek menahan anak itu agar tidak mengganggu tidur Tanjiro. Dia mengerutkan dahi, berpikir keras bagaimana membohongi anak kecil agar percaya padanya. Konyol. Dalam hidupnya sendiri, Giyuu tidak akan percaya orang yang berbohong padanya, tapi sekarang mengharapkan kepercayaan dari anak kecil dengan cara berbohong.

"Tidak semua iblis jahat, Hima. Banyak dari memang mereka membunuh manusia." Giyuu mengamati anak itu mulai mendengarkannya. "Beberapa ada yang memilih menahan diri agar tidak membunuh karena mereka masih memiliki sisi manusia. Iblis yang seperti ini akan berbau lain. Baunya tidak menjijikan. Lalu bagaimana dengan bauku? Apakah bauku semenjijikan iblis yang pernah Hima temui?" Pada akhirnya, Giyuu setengah berbohong. Pernyataan tadi tidak lengkap. Ada beberapa hal yang dia sederhanakan agar bisa dimengerti anak kecil.

Hima mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Dia mencoba mengingat bau iblis-iblis yang telah membunuh keluarganya, busuk. Iblis di depannya ini memiliki bau amis salmon di pasar dan sedikit tambahan perasan lemon. Memang tidak wangi dan membuatnya langsung merasa aman, tapi baunya bisa Hima toleransi. Mungkin Hima bisa memercayai iblis di depannya, ditambah iblis itu dekat dengan Tanjiro.

"Oke. Hima percaya."

"Bagus, anak pintar." Giyuu menyambut uluran tangan anak itu untuk menggendongnya. Mereka berjalan menelusuri lorong menuju kamar mandi. Anak itu sangat lucu, begitu polos, dan dari tingkahnya yang sangat percaya pada Tanjiro membuat Giyuu gemas.

Dari sekian murid Tanjiro yang pernah mampir di dojo ini, Hima adalah murid pertama yang mengenal dan melihat wujud Giyuu secara langsung. Giyuu lebih suka menyembunyikan keberadaannya. Saat siang, dia bersembunyi di salah satu ruangan di dalam rumah atau sekadar berkeliling hutan yang tidak tertembus cahaya matahari. Saat malam, dia membantu Tanjiro mengajari murid-muridnya di balik gelapnya malam. Bau iblis Giyuu berhasil membuat setiap murid Tanjiro lebih waspada dan tertantang, rasanya seperti simulasi menghadapi iblis sungguhan.

Meski begitu, mereka tidak mengenal nama maupun tahu wujud Giyuu seperti apa. Hanya Hima yang sudah memergoki Giyuu langsung, sepertinya Giyuu juga menyukai anak itu. Tidak ada salahnya dia mengajak berkenalan.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Giyuu, Hima."

"Baik, Giyuu-san."

.

Puas digendong saat menuju kamar mandi, Hima memilih bergandengan tangan dengan Giyuu saat mereka kembali ke kamarnya. "Tangan Giyuu-san dingin, Hima suka." Giyuu tidak bisa menolak saat anak itu jujur mengatakannya dengan pipi gembil yang memerah lucu.

Mereka berjalan beriringan menelusuri lorong gelap menuju kamar Hima yang terletak tidak jauh dari kamar Tanjiro. Sepertinya pria itu sengaja melakukan itu agar Hima tidak perlu takut melewati lorong gelap saat meminta bantuan pada Tanjiro.

"Apakah semua iblis tangannya dingin?" tanya anak itu sebelum masuk ke kamar.

"Kupikir iya."

"Lalu, apakah Giyuu-san tidak bisa mati? Aku melihat Kak Yuki melemparkan batu ke wajah mereka dan … dan entah bagaimana wajah mereka bisa sembuh dengan cepat tanpa obat."

Giyuu mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Haruskah dia langsung menjawab? Atau dia perlu mengambil pisau di dapur dan menunjukkan lukanya bisa sembuh dengan cepat agar anak itu berhenti penasaran dan bisa tidur dengan nyenyak?

"Iya."

"Kamado-san bukan iblis, kan? Hima melihat kalian seperti … papa dan mama Hima." Anak ini sangat jujur. Giyuu sampai memerah mendengarnya.

"Giyuu-san tahu? Papa dan mama Hima menyayangi satu sama lain. Hima melihat mama menangis saat papa berusaha melindungi mama. Mama pasti sedih melihat orang yang dia sayang sudah tiada. Hima juga menangis saat melihat mama sudah tiada."

Tunggu sebentar, anak ini akan menanyakan apa? Firasat Giyuu jadi tidak enak.

"Lalu, bagaimana jika Kamado-san sudah tiada?"

Giyuu membulatkan matanya. Anak itu menanyakan hal yang belum berani Giyuu pikirkan. Dari mata besarnya, Giyuu bisa menebak pertanyaan yang masih tersimpan di dalam benak anak itu.

_Apakah Giyuu-san akan hidup abadi dengan perasaan sedih karena kehilangan Kamado-san?_

Kesedihan yang abadi? Bagaimana rasanya hidup abadi dengan perasaan seperti itu?

Waktu itu, Giyuu tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Hima. Dia terdiam, membuat anak itu takut dan undur diri segera menutup pintu. Giyuu tidak terlalu peduli dengan pertanyaan itu karena Tanjiro masih hidup. Selama itu, Giyuu tidak pernah merasakan kesedihan, dia bahkan tidak sempat membayangkan bagaimana hari-harinya jadi kelabu, hatinya berubah jadi kelam karena termakan emosi yang membuatnya harus berduka berkepanjangan.

Kini, di depan gundukan tanah itu dia menemukan jawabannya.

Bagaimana jika Tanjiro sudah tiada?

_Hampa._

Bagaimana rasanya hidup abadi dengan perasaan seperti itu?

_Hampa._

Tanjiro meninggal dalam usia yang cukup tua hingga mengharuskannya berbaring di tempat tidur selama berhari-hari. Selama itu Giyuu selalu berada di sisinya, dan selama itu pula Giyuu belum sadar juga jika dia harus menyiapkan diri dengan perpisahan yang tidak bisa mereka hindari. Bodoh sekali dia saat itu mengharapkan batuk Tanjiro sembuh dengan cepat, atau hanya dengan obat yang dibelinya bisa membuat kakek tua itu kembali berjalan tegak.

Giyuu berhasil mengalahkan waktu, luka dan penuaan tidak berarti apapun untuknya. Namun, balas dendam yang harus diterimanya jauh lebih menyakitkan. Kebahagiaannya direnggut dengan mudah, perlahan tapi begitu menyayat hati.

Matahari sebentar lagi terbit. Giyuu harus meninggalkan Tanjiro sendiri, tapi kakinya seolah terpaku hingga inti bumi, tidak mau tubuhnya beranjak pergi. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa meninggalkan orang yang selama ini jadi pusat kebahagiaannya?

_Biarkan aku pergi, Giyuu-san._

Suara serak itu masih segar bergema di dalam telinganya.

_Sayang aku tidak bisa memberimu anak, tapi aku percaya pada reinkarnasi. Kau akan melihatku lahir kembali, kau akan melihatku dalam banyak versi._

_Jadi, biarkan aku pergi, Giyuu-san._

Giyuu menatap datar batu nisan di depannya. Apakah reinkarnasi ada? Haruskah dia hidup bertahun-tahun hanya untuk menunggu Tanjiro lahir dalam versi lain entah di belahan dunia mana? Kebahagiannya sudah direnggut, tidak ada alasan bagi Giyuu untuk hidup.

Tidak lama lagi, matahari akan membakarnya.

**_"Kita harus hidup." Tanjiro menyadari raut murung di wajah Giyuu. Dia memberikan senyum yang paling menenangkan. Tangannya menyentuh wajah Giyuu agar pria itu mau memandangnya. "Lagi pula siapa yang tahan hidup sendiri setelah orang tercintanya mati?"_**

_Lagi pula siapa yang tahan hidup sendiri setelah orang tercintanya mati? __Iya kan, Tanjiro?_

Matahari perlahan naik, sinarnya berpendar menjadi penerang bagi semesta untuk memulai hari baru. Gundukan tanah itu terlihat lebih jelas, ukiran di nisannya bisa terbaca tanpa harus menggunakan lampu.

**Terbaring di sini Pilar Matahari**

**Era Showa, Jepang**

_\- bersambung ..._


	8. Chapter 8 : END

**Demon Slayer Belongs to Koyoharu Gotouge**

.

A/N : Ikut meramaikan kapal GiyuuTan sebagai jimat dua kesayangan author semoga baik-baik saja waktu lawan Muzan (Damn you and your ch.184 Gotouge). Mohon maaf kalau belum sesuai ekspektasi dan salah ketik di sana-sini. HARUS BACA AUTHOR NOTE DI BAWAH!1!1!

Happy Reading!

* * *

Jepang, 2019.

Musim semi membuat bunga sakura di samping jendela kelas suatu sekolah menengah atas di Tokyo itu menjadi objek paling indah untuk dilihat. Ketika wali kelas sedang membacakan pengumuman tentang kunjungan belajar ke gunung Fujikasane, satu murid terlihat tidak mengacuhkannya. Matanya sibuk mengamati kelopak demi kelopak yang terbang melintasi jendela. Wali kelas itu menghela napas.

"Kamado-san!"

Anak itu hanya melirikkan mata ke arahnya, kemudian memasang wajah tanpa dosa dan kembali memperhatikan pengumuman di depan kelas.

"Gunung Fujikasane dulunya dikelola oleh sekelompok pasukan pemburu iblis. Di era yang sudah maju seperti ini iblis sudah tidak ada, tapi tempat itu bersejarah karena di sanalah para pemburu iblis ditempa, diseleksi agar mereka bisa membasmi iblis yang saat itu sangat banyak …"

Tanjiro menguap kecil. Dia sudah membaca sejarah pemburu iblis sejak semester lalu. Dia tahu tentang pasukan rahasia non pemerintah yang dibentuk khusus untuk membasmi para iblis, bermacam-macam teknik pedang, daftar nama iblis dari yang paling lemah hingga yang paling kuat, bahkan seleksi yang menurutnya kejam itu dia tahu. Guru sejarah tidak pernah menjelaskan batapa gelapnya seleksi itu. Anak usia belasan tahun harus menghadapi iblis-iblis pemakan manusia. Penilaian di sana hanyalah hidup dan mati.

Tanjiro bisa mengetahui informasi itu melebihi buku-buku sejarah di sekolahnya karena keluarga Kamado pernah memiliki pemburu iblis di dalam silsilahnya. Buyutnya bermarga Agatsuma, dia adalah pilar petir yang cukup kuat di jamannya. Sebagian buku-bukunya sudah rusak karena rayap, tapi cerita tentang pemburu iblis diturunkan hingga Tanjiro. Wajar cerita itu terus disambung dan patut dibanggakan, pemburu iblis saat itu memiliki peran penting dalam membebaskan manusia dari ancaman iblis. Tanjiro tidak bisa membayangkan makhluk abadi dengan regenerasi cepat seperti mereka masih ada hingga era modern seperti ini.

Wali kelas mengakhiri pengumuman, kelas ditinggalkan begitu saja. Tanjiro semakin tidak bersemangat ketika kelasnya ramai membicarakan kunjungan belajar ke Fujikasane. Sejak kecil, dia sering melamun dan kadang merasa tersesat di dalam hutan bersalju padahal dia sedang bermain di tengah bak pasir. Seiring bertambahnya tahun, Tanjiro umur belasan tahun sering mengalami deru napas yang semakin cepat tanpa dia sadari, seolah ada yang mengikutinya padahal Tanjiro sedang beradai di perpustakaan.

Alam bawah sadarnya saat itu seolah tertukar-tukar antara kehidupannya yang sekarang, atau kehidupan lain yang Tanjiro tidak tahu. Waktu itu, dia masih mengira tidurnya kurang nyenyak dan pikirannya masih tersangkut di alam mimpi. Menjelang tahun pertama menjajaki sekolah menengah atas, bacaan sejarah tentang pemburu iblis dirasanya semakin intens. Dia sampai membongkar gudang hanya untuk mencari buku-buku kakek buyutnya agar ulangan semesternya memiliki nilai bagus di pelajaran sejarah. Usaha itu tidak sia-sia, dia mendapat nilai sempurna. Namun, setelah beberapa hari menyentuh kertas di buku-buku itu, alam lain yang sering muncul di penglihatan anehnya terlihat semakin nyata.

Hutan bersalju yang saat kecil dia lewati kadang muncul di mimpinya dengan alur yang lebih jelas. Tanjiro merasa dirinya baru saja kembali dari pasar dengan beban di punggung. Dia melihat dan merasakan dirinya sendiri berjalan memasuki halaman sebuah rumah di tengah hutan. Tubuhnya gemetar melihat banyak darah di sana. Tanjiro segera membuka matanya, tidak kuat melanjutkan mimpi itu lagi.

Hari berikutnya saat dia melamun atau tertidur, Tanjiro akan merasakan dinginnya air, bau bunga wisteria, serta bunyi katana yang berulang kali bergema di dalam telinga. Mimpi-mimpi itu terasa sangat nyata, dan Tanjiro masih belum tahu maksud dari semua itu apa.

Dia juga pernah melihat foto lokasi seleksi para pemburu iblis yang akan dia kunjungi. Melihat deretan bunga ungu di lembar foto itu saja sontak hidungnya dipenuhi bau bunga wisteria, tubuhnya jadi gemetar ketakutan, dan suara teriakan yang mengerikan bergantian memenuhi kepala Tanjiro. Seolah dia pernah mengikuti seleksi di sana.

Sayangnya, Tanjiro tidak sempat menanyakan apa maksud penglihatan aneh yang dialaminya. Ayah ibunya meninggal saat Tanjiro berumur tujuh tahun, dia belum sadar kalau penglihatan itu tidaklah wajar. Apakah ini karena imajinasinya yang terlalu kuat hingga dia bisa merasakan suatu peristiwa hanya dengan melihat foto atau melihat catatan tentang peristiwa itu? Atau … ini ingatannya di masa lalu? Tanjiro tidak percaya reinkarnasi. Kalau pun benar adanya, pasti ingatan dari masa lalu tidak akan membekas sejelas ini.

Apakah dengan mengunjungi tempat seleksi itu Tanjiro bisa membangkitkan secara total ingatannya di masa lalu? Tanjiro takut, dia tidak tahan ketika suara katana dan muncratan darah bergema di dalam telinganya. Tiba-tiba kakinya gemetar. Dia harus menolak kunjungan ini, dia harus membicarakannya dengan wali kelas. Sayang, kelas sudah bubar beberapa menit lalu. Tanjiro harus menenangkan kakinya dulu sebelum melangkah ke ruang guru.

"Tanjiro?"

Matanya cepat menoleh ke asal suara. Kento, ketua kelasnya, mendekat dengan wajah khawatir.

"Kau pucat sekali, kakimu juga terlihat gemetar. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Kento menyentuh dahi Tanjiro. "Uwah, kau demam. Apa cerita sensei tadi membuatmu gemetar hingga demam seperti itu?" ledek anak itu membuat Tanjiro mendengus tidak suka. Dia memilih menegakkan duduknya, kemudian menarik napas panjang. Dia tidak butuh uluran tangan Kento, lagi pula dia sudah biasa seperti ini. Gemetarnya akan segera reda jika penglihatan aneh itu berhenti mengganggunya.

"Gina-chan saja sampai mual ke belakang saat sensei menjelaskan daftar iblis-iblis bawahan Muzan. Aku tidak terlalu percaya si, sensei seperti sedang mendongeng."

Tanjiro mengenali beberapa iblis itu. Wujud mereka mengerikan. Tanjiro segera menngedipkan matanya beberapa kali agar penglihatannya yang mengarah pada iblis bertato dan bersayap di dalam pikirannya segera pergi. Dia kembali menarik napas, menenangkan diri.

"Lalu kenapa kau ingin pergi, Kento? Kau bilang sendiri sejarah pemburu iblis seperti dongeng." Mungkin Tanjiro bisa memanfaatkan anak itu untuk mengurus perizinannya juga. Tanjiro tidak akan tahan berada di ruang guru ditanyai ini dan itu karena menolak.

"Pasukan pemburu iblis bukanlah bagian dari pemerintah. Jadi, bukti-bukti keberadaan mereka sangat langka dan di akhir masa operasinya, mereka membakar habis bukti-bukti laporan misi. Ada beberapa yang masih utuh karena disimpan oleh keluarga besar yang dulunya adalah pemburu iblis."

Oh, apakah itu alasan anak dari buyutnya beberapa berganti marga? Agar keberadaan buku-buku itu terjaga. Gudang tempat penyimpanan berkas yang pernah Tanjiro buka juga terpisah dari rumahnya, tersembunyi di belakang pekarangan rumahnya dengan gaya bangunan yang sudah sangat tua. Tanjiro tebak belum ada satu pun anak dari buyutnya yang berani merenovasi bangunan itu.

"Aku yakin cerita yang sensei baca tadi adalah salinannya dan dibumbui heroisme agar menarik minat kita membaca, meh. Tapi! Sebelum mengunjungi Fujikasane kita akan mengunjungi makam pilar matahari. Aku dengar makam pilar lainnya sudah hancur saat perang atau mereka tidak membangun sebuah makam. Kau tahu? Pasukan itu sangat rahasia di jamannya. Aku pikir makam itu adalah salah satu bukti nyata pasukan pemburu iblis benar-benar ada. Aku bisa menanyakan kisah aslinya ke warga di sekitar sana, Tanjiro!"

Lihatlah mata anak itu sangat berbinar-binar sementara Tanjiro di kursinya sudah berdebar tidak karuan dan berusaha menahan gemetar di tubuhnya. Tanjiro tidak bisa menemukan catatan pribadi seperti keseharian buyutnya atau bagaimana hubungannya dengan pilar lain, pilar matahari itu misal. Dia hanya menemukan catatan misi dan perkembangan dari pasukan pemburu iblis atau iblis lain yang ditemui kakeknya sepanjang hidup.

Ada beberapa baris yang menyebut pilar matahari sebagai pahlawan karena berhasil membunuh Muzan si iblis terkuat. Apakah itu alasan kenapa makamnya dibuat sementara pilar lain memilih meninggal tanpa nisan besar? Atau mereka meninggal dalam pertarungan hingga tidak sempat dimakamkan dengan layak? Benarkah di bawah nisan itu tersimpan abu milik pilar matahari? Atau nisan itu dibuat hanya untuk mengenang pilar matahari sementara pilar itu meninggal dengan kondisi seperti pilar lainnya?

Tanjiro penasaran. Dia tidak memiliki penglihatan apapun tentang pilar matahari, dia jadi berminat mengunjungi tempat itu. Bolehkah Tanjiro memilih satu tempat saja dalam paket perjalanan kunjungan nanti?

.

**Terbaring di sini Pilar Matahari**

**Era Showa, Jepang**

"Yosh, ini dia!"

Kento di sampingnya sibuk mengambil gambar, entah untuk keperluan laporan nanti atau narsisnya kumat ingin akun medsosnya ramai dengan foto kunjungan ini. Tanjiro mengamati sebuah batu tidak terlalu lebar namun panjang yang ditegakkan menghadap matahari terbit. Dia mengelilingi pagar pembatas di sekitar makam yang gundukannya sudah terlihat rata dengan tanah, kondisinya cukup baik karena tidak ada ilalang di sekitarnya. Warga di sekitar sini pasti rajin menaiki lereng untuk membersihkan makam itu.

"Makam ini ditemukan oleh warga yang sedang mencari kayu bakar…."

_Eh?_

Tanjiro dan Kento memusatkan perhatian mereka pada pemandu lokal yang sekolah mereka sewa. Makam ini ditemukan? Jadi, ini tidak sengaja dibuat oleh orang-orang untuk mengenang pilar matahari atas jasanya membunuh Muzan?

"Ada beberapa buku catatan yang mengatakan bahwa Pilar Matahari menghilang setelah perang besar ke dua selesai. Meski sumbernya sedikit, tapi kami percaya bahwa itulah kebenaran yang terjadi. Pilar Matahari diperkirakan tinggal di sekitar lereng ini."

_Pilar itu tinggal seorang diri? Lalu bagaimana makam ini bisa ada? _Tanjiro menerjang kerumunan anak yang sibuk mencatat materi dari pemandu itu. "Apakah pilar itu tinggal seorang diri?"

Pemandu itu menatap Tanjiro lama, kemudian menggelengkan kepala dengan kaku. "Saya tidak bisa menjawabnya, tidak ada catatan tentang itu." Gumaman tidak puas tidak hanya keluar dari mulut Tanjiro. Teman-temannya menyayangkan kesempatan untuk menemukan lubang cerita dari setiap buku yang mereka baca. Pemandu itu melanjutkan materinya, sementara Tanjiro kembali pada tempat Kento masih sibuk mengambil gambar.

"Kenapa tidak ada catatan hidup pilar ini, si? Padahal dia salah satu bukti pemburu iblis itu ada." Tanjiro bersandar pada pagar pembatas, dia menatap makam itu lama sambil harap-harap cemas mendapatkan penglihatan tentang kejadian di sekitar makam.

Sayang, nihil.

"Kau ingat saat iblis sudah semakin langka dan pemburu ibsli perlahan berpindah bekerja ke bagian militer milik pemerintah? Kupikir sesuatu terjadi di sana hingga berakibat pada pembakaran jejak-jejak sejarah pemburu iblis."

Bisa jadi ada pihak yang tidak menyukai mantan pemburu iblis hingga berakibat pada pemusnahan jejak keberadaan mereka. Pantas keluarganya berulang kali berganti nama marga dan menjaga kertas-kertas peninggalan buyutnya dengan sangat ketat.

"Karena itulah salinan dari dokumen mereka sangat terbatas dan kita hanya bisa mengaitkan peristiwa yang ada sebisanya."

Omongan Kento terdengar masuk akal bagi Tanjiro. Dia menghela napas, menyerah untuk mengetahui pilar matahari ini lebih jauh lagi karena sumber yang sangat sedikit. Dia menikmati hembusan angin musim semi yang belum terlalu panas, juga tidak terlalu dingin seperti musim sebelumnya. Di lereng ini tidak ada bunga sakura yang jadi favoritnya untuk dipandangi menghabiskan waktu, tapi pohon-pohon di sekitar makam ini seperti sengaja dibuat memutar, agar makam itu tersentuh oleh sinar matahari. Menyadari itu membuat Tanjiro tersenyum.

Siapa yang sudah membuat makam seindah ini?

Matanya perlahan berubah sayu, ngantuk menghampiri Tanjiro karena terlalu menikmati buaian angin. Dari celah di antara kelopak matanya, dia melihat satu sosok denan haori hitam dan yukata biru tengah berdiri di depan makam itu. Wajahnya menunduk, ditambah tudung di kepalanya membuat Tanjiro tidak bisa melihat jelas siapa yang sedang berdiri di sana.

_Tunggu, bagaimana bisa dia berdiri sedekat itu karena ada pagar pembatas?_

Tanjiro membuka matanya. Orang tadi menghilang dengan sangat cepat. Dia menghampiri Kento, kemudian menggoncang bahu anak itu pelan. "Kau tadi lihat ada orang melompati pagar pembatas makam?"

Anak yang sedang menulis di buku catatannya menggeleng. "Aku sejak tadi mengambil foto di sini. Bisa dipastikan tidak ada yang berani melewati pagar pembatas itu, Tanjiro. Apa kau masih sakit? Jangan bilang kau mulai berhalusinasi."

Tanjiro mengabaikan wajah khawatir Kento. Dia melihat makam itu sekali lagi. Dia tidak sedang berhalusinasi. Dia melihat cukup lama ada satu sosok yang melewati pagar itu. Dia pikir ada warga yang naik untuk mendoakan Pilar Matahari, tapi sosoknya menghilang dengan sangat cepat saat Tanjiro mengedipkan mata.

_Apakah aku melihat … hantu?_

_._

Tempat seleksi berada di lereng Gunung Fujikasane. Untuk bisa menjangkaunya, bus yang digunakan oleh rombongan sekolah Tanjiro harus parkir di bawah. Jalan menuju tempat seleksi itu kecil dan tetap dipertahankan seperti itu, tidak ada cara lain bagi Tanjiro dan teman-temannya selain berjalan kaki. Begitu turun dari bus, mata Tanjiro langsung disambut oleh hamparan bunga wisteria yang menghiasi lereng. Bunga-bunga itu seperti tembok keliling di gunung ini. Pantas saja iblis-iblis itu merasa seperti dipenjara jika ditangkap oleh para pilar dan harus menghuni gunung ini. Mereka tidak bisa keluar, mendekati pinggiran gunung saja mereka tidak bisa.

"Nah, di sinilah para pemburu iblis memulai seleksi mereka." Pemandu itu mengenalkan tempat dengan beberapa tiang oren dikelilingi bunga wisteria, kali ini lebih lebat. Mungkin agar pemburu iblis yang berkumpul di sini dapat lebih aman, pikir Tanjiro.

"Dulu, di gunung ini berisi iblis-iblis. Kalian meninggalkan tempat yang tidak ada bunga wisterianya, maka iblis akan mengejar kalian. Iblis-iblis di sini tingkatannya paling lemah. Mereka sudah memangsa satu atau dua hingga tiga korban." Tanjiro bisa mendengar gumaman ngeri teman-temannya membayangkan mereka harus mengikuti seleksi seperti ini di usia yang masih bocah.

"Saat aku sebelas tahun aku masih sibuk bermain game di komputerku," gurau salah satu temannya. Mereka tertawa, suasana mencekam beberapa saat lalu mulai cair karena gurauan yang membandingkan masa kecil mereka di usia awal belasan tahun.

"Kalian boleh berkeliling di sini. Tempat ini aman, peneliti dan pihak keamanan sudah memastikan tidak ada iblis yang tersisa di tempat ini."

Tanjiro memutuskan untuk melangkah ke arah timur, tempat di mana teman-temannya ramai berfoto dan melihat-lihat hutan kosong. Setelah kumpulan bunga wisteria yang ditata rapi seperti pagar pembatas, kawasan seleksi ini hanyalah hutan dengan pohon-pohon besar dan tua. Mereka mengharapkan apa memang?

Sejauh ini penglihatan aneh Tanjiro belum muncul. Kento yang terus mengajaknya bicara dan ramainya teman di sekitar Tanjiro membuat anak itu bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan mudah. Dia tidak sempat melamun.

"Kau bisa bayangkan, Tanjiro? Jika tiba-tiba dari pepohonan besar ini ada iblis yang muncul dan mengejar kita, akan seramai apa kunjungan ini? haha."

Tanjiro tertawa canggung. Itu bukan guyonan. Beberapa saat lalu dia juga memikirkan hal yang sama. Dia takut masih ada iblis yang hidup di tempat ini. Sekalipun levelnya rendahan, tetap saja akan sangat berbahaya bagi Tanjiro dan yang lain, mereka tidak punya kemampuan menggunakan katana.

"Kento!" Sesuatu di balik semak membuat Tanjiro mencari bahu pemuda itu. "Kau dengar yang tadi?"

Kento mematikan kameranya. Tanjiro terlihat sangat ketakutan dan waspada, cengkraman anak itu sangat kuat di bahunya. "Apa? Aku tebak hanya tupai." Dia menyingkirkan tangan Tanjiro dari bahunya. "Kalau kau takut, kau bisa kembali ke halaman yang tadi banyak bunga wisterianya. Iblis kan takut bunga wisteria."

Tanjiro mendengus kesal. Dia bukan pengecut. Dia hanya bertanya pada Kento jika anak itu mendengar hal yang sama. Tanjiro takut penglihatan aneh itu membuatnya tidak bisa membedakan mana yang nyata dan mana yang tidak.

Lagi.

Suara gemerisik di balik semak benar-benar membuat Tanjiro tidak tenang. Kali ini dia tidak akan mengganggu Kento dan sesi fotografinya. Dia akan mencari asal suara itu sendiri. Tanjiro berlari ke arah halaman yang dikelilingi bunga wisteria, dia memetik beberapa dan disembunyikan di saku jaket. Dia akan ke dalam hutan, dia perlu mencari tahu asal suara itu dari mana. Entah kenapa suara tadi seolah meledeknya, mengundangnya untuk menemukan sesuatu di balik semak itu.

"Kena kau!" Tanjiro membelah semak, bunga wisteria teracung di depannya untuk jaga-jaga jika yang dia temukan adalah iblis. Namun, seperti yang Kento katakan, yang ada di balik semak itu hanyalah tupai.

"Sial, kenapa aku jadi paranoid begini, si?" Dia membuang bunga wisteria itu, tidak sadar ada satu tupai lain yang melompat ke arahnya. Kalung Tanjiro dengan bandul hanafuda dibawa lari oleh dua tupai itu. Mereka naik ke atas pohon, menghindari amukan Tanjiro.

"Kembalikan kalungku, hei!" Tanjiro melempar batu membuat dua tupai itu menuruni pohon, kemudian menghilang di balik semak yang lain.

"Tanjiro!" Tanjiro tidak memedulikan teriakan Kento yang menyuruhnya jangan berlari terlalu masuk ke dalam hutan.

Tupai pintar sekali bersembunyi dan berpindah tempat dari semak ke pohon hingga membuat Tanjiro terengah. Hutan di sekelilingnya lebih hijau dan gelap. Bebatuan di sekitarnya banyak ditumbuhi lumut, semak di sekitarnya juga lebat. Kawasan ini jarang didatangi pengunjung. Tanjiro telah melangkah terlalu dalam menjelejahi hutan tempat seleksi pemburu iblis.

Tupai di depannya tampak berpikir, dia mencium bau-bauan di sekitarnya begitu lama. Tanjiro memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk menerjangnya, dia terjerembab masuk ke dalam semak yang cukup tinggi. Tupai yang mencuri kalung hanafudanya berada di dalam pelukan Tanjiro, anak itu menghela napas lega.

"Kena! Sini kembalikan kalungku." Tupai itu sempat mencakarnya beberapa kali saat Tanjiro merampas balik kalungnya. "Aw! Aw! Hei!" Dia meencoba menjauhkan tupai itu hingga membuatnya terjatuh. Tanjiro memasang wajah yang paling menyebalkan agar tupai itu segera pergi menjauh, tapi suara tongkat yang diketuk membuat tupai itu segera merayapi tubuhnya untuk mencari perlindungan.

Tanjiro tidak sadar di depannya terdapat tiang lain yang lebih tua, lumut menggantung di sana-sini. Retakan di tiangnya juga sengaja dibiarkan karena tidak ada yang berani memasuki area ini, atau memang area ini tidak diketahui? Melihat hutan yang lebih gelap, Tanjiro pastikan dia sudah mengejar tupai itu terlalu jauh dari halaman utama.

Suara tongkat kembali terdengar, seseorang melangkah menghampirinya. Apakah itu iblis? Hantu? Monster? Tanjiro tidak bisa membayangkannya, tapi melihat bagaimana tupai di balik tudung jaketnya gemetar, Tanjiro yakin apa yang akan muncul bukanlah pertanda baik.

Perlahan lumut di sekitarnya berubah dari hijau menjadi keabuan, bahkan beberapa dari mereka benar-benar kering menjadi abu. Rumput di bawah kakinya mulai menipis, layu, dan berakhir mati. Semak-semak tinggi itu menyusut, layu, mungkin juga mati. Pohon-pohon kehilangan warna hijau menyegarkannya, kayu mereka terlihat tua dan renyah.

Hutan di sekitarnya mati. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Seseorang muncul dari balik gelapnya hutan. Tudung, haori hitam, serta yukata biru yang dikenakannya membuat mata Tanjiro membulat. Dia pernah melihat orang ini. Saat di pemakaman Pilar Matahari dia tidak melihat hantu. Sosok itu benar adanya dan sekarang berjalan mendekati Tanjiro.

Siapa orang itu? Atau mungkin … sosok itu apa?

Tanjiro tidak yakin jika apa yang ada di depannya adalah manusia. Dia mundur beberapa langkah. Tangannya mencari-cari sisa bunga wisteria di dalam saku jaketnya.

Kosong.

Dia sudah membuang semua bunga itu saat memergoki tupai sebelum ini.

"M-Mau apa kau?" Tanjiro bisa mendengar suaranya sendiri mencicit, terputus-putus karena rasa takut telah menyelimutinya.

Sosok itu mengangkat tudung, memperlihatkan mata biru dingin yang tidak bisa Tanjiro selami. Indah, tapi dia tidak bisa memahami apa maksud sosok itu mendekatinya. Hidungnya kembang kempis, mencium bau yang dia cari. Satu detik kemudian, bola mata biru itu membulat. Untuk beberapa saat Tanjiro merasakan waktu berhenti, dia melihat mata itu basah.

Tidak sempat mengejapkan mata, sosok itu sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Gerakannya sangat cepat. Mata itu kembali dingin, kehilangan sisi lembut yang sempat Tanjiro lihat. Tanjiro terus melangkah mundur, mengutuk dalam hati kenapa ada sebatang pohon yang membuatnya gagal kabur. Dia benar-benar terpojok, belum lagi mata biru itu semakin menatapnya tajam. Sosok itu mencari sesuatu dalam diri Tanjiro, tapi Tanjiro tidak tahu apa yang dia inginkan.

"... Tanjiro?" Sudah berapa lama sosok di depannya tidak bersuara? Bisikan itu rendah dan serak. Tanjiro tidak bisa menjawab panggilan itu. Dia bahkan tidak berani mengedipkan matanya, takut sesuatu terjadi karena kecepatan sosok di depannya ini sangat mengerikan.

Tubuhnya kaku tidak bisa melawan ketika lehernya diincar. Endusan kecil di sana melemahkan kaki Tanjiro, dia sepenuhnya bersandar pada pohon besar di belakangnya. Bagaimana bisa sosok itu sangat mengintimidasinya? Tanjiro ingin menangis dan merengek minta dipulangkan. Lehernya dijilat pelan, lidah makhluk itu meninggalkan jejak dingin yang membuat bulu kuduknya merinding.

_Dia bukan manusia. Manusia tidak akan sedingin ini._

Tanjiro mulai menangis saat makhluk itu kembali menatapnya, wajah mereka begitu dekat. Dia memalingkan muka, tidak kuat dengan tekanan yang diberikan. Mulutnya juga terasa seperti membeku, hanya isak tangis yang bisa dia keluarkan sebagai tanda bahwa dia takut, dia ingin pulang.

"Kau tidak ingat padaku?" Makhluk itu meraih tangan Tanjiro, membuat dingin segera menyelimuti tubuhnya. Makhluk itu seperti sedang berusaha menyampaikan sesuatu kepada Tanjiro, tapi sejak tadi Tanjiro tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan makhluk itu. Tujuh belas tahun hidup dia belum pernah bertemu dengan makhluk sedingin ini. Kenapa makhluk di depannya bertingkah seolah mereka sudah saling mengenal?

Tidak ada satu pun kata keluar dari mulutnya. Hal itu membuat mata biru di depannya perlahan basah. Dingin yang mengintimidasi perlahan berubah menjadi perasaan hangat yang membuat dada Tanjiro sesak. Makhluk di depannya terlihat sangat terluka. Apa ini karena Tanjiro tidak menjawab apapun yang dia tanyakan?

"Kau tidak ingat aku, Tanjiro?" Makhluk itu kembali mengendus bau tubuh Tanjiro, memastikan dia tidak salah orang. "Tanjiro?"

Jemari mereka bertautan pelan. Tanjiro kembali bersentuhan dengan kulit dingin putih mulus bak porselen di depannya. Dari ujung jemarinya dapat dia rasakan suatu percikan yang membuatnya pening. Pikirannya mendadak kosong, penglihatan anehnya akan segera muncul. Dia tidak siap untuk ini. Posisinya sedang terjebak, dia tidak bisa sadar dengan mudah jika penglihatan aneh itu muncul sekarang juga.

**_"Kau harus hidup untukku, apapun yang terjadi."_**

Tanjiro tercekat saat suara itu menggema di dalam telinganya. Suaranya mirip dengan makhluk di depannya, tapi dia tahu makhluk itu diam saja dengan pandangan nelangsa karena Tanjiro tidak menjawab semua pertanyaannya.

_Ini ingatan siapa?_

Tautan jari mereka semakin erat, makhluk di depannya meremas tangan Tanjiro mesra. Dingin jemari itu menenangkan gemetar Tanjiro saat penglihatan aneh lainnya muncul.

**_"Kita harus hidup." Tanjiro menyadari raut murung di wajah Giyuu. Dia memberikan senyumnya yang paling menenangkan. Tangannya menyentuh wajah Giyuu agar pria itu mau memandangnya. _**

**_"Lagi pula siapa yang tahan hidup sendiri setelah orang tercintanya mati?"_**

_Giyuu?_

Dia melihat makhluk itu ada di dalam penglihatan anehnya. Tanjiro juga mendengar suaranya sendiri sedang menenangkan sosok itu. Mungkin kali ini ingatan dari masa lalu? Saat wajah makhluk di depannya jauh lebih baik, lebih sehat, tidak semerana yang ada di depannya saat ini. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apakah dia mengenal makhluk itu sebelumnya? Di kehidupan sebelum ini? Yang benar saja, reinkarnasi?

**_"Berjanji, kau akan hidup untukku."_**

**_Mendengar itu Tanjiro melunturkan wajah tegangnya. Ah, dia merasa sebahagia ini dikhawatirkan seseorang. Senyumnya mengembang, pilar matahari itu berlari kecil untuk menjangkau Giyuu. Diberikannya sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir, kemudian segera menghilang bersama tim Kanao._**

Tanjiro memerah. Dia … dia mencium makhluk itu? Siapa tadi namanya? Giyuu?

"Kau mengingatku, Tanjiro?" Giyuu menuntun Tanjiro agar menyentuh pipinya.

"Aku sangat merindukan kehangatan tanganmu."

**_"Aku berpikir dia berkhianat."_**

**_"Apa lagi memang yang dilakukannya selain membantu Muzan?"_**

**_Bukan!_**

Sesak menyerang dada Tanjiro tiba-tiba. Dia tidak bisa menahan emosinya saat penglihatan itu menampilkan bagaimana terlukanya dia mendengar orang-orang menuduh Giyuu sebagai pengkhianat. Air mata tak kuasa mengalir membasahi pipinya.

Giyuu memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh pipi Tanjiro. Dia sudah berjanji akan membahagiakan Tanjiro, tidak akan dia biarkan di kehidupan ini Tanjiro meneteskan air mata lagi.

**"Aku rindu padamu, Giyuu-san."**

**"Tomioka Giyuu telah gugur. Tubuhnya hancur menjadi debu karena kontak langsung dengan ledakan."**

**"Apakah kita akan bertemu lagi?" gumamnya pada angin sore yang berhembus lembut.**

Tanjiro menarik ingusnya. Kedua tangannya gemetar menangkup wajah Giyuu. Dia menyandarkan dahinya pada dahi Giyuu. Tanjiro di dalam penglihatan itu terlihat sangat menderita. Dia bisa merasakan perasaan rindu yang menggebu ingin memeluk satu sosok yang kini bisa dengan mudah dijangkaunya.

"Giyuu-san." Satu kata itu sukses membuat Giyuu tersenyum. Dia balas menangkup wajah Tanjiro.

Perlahan, rumput di bawah mereka kembali menghijau. Pohon di belakang Tanjiro kembali terlihat segar. Semak-semak ribut tumbuh dan berkembang seiring dengan perasaan bahagia Giyuu yang membuncah ingin keluar. Bunga-bunga bermunculan di sekitar mereka.

Hutan itu kembali hidup.

"Terus mengingatku, Tanjiro."

**Tanjiro menuntun tangan pucat dan dingin Giyuu untuk menyentuh pipinya. "Hanya tangan dingin ini yang bisa memadamkan api rinduku."**

**"Giyuu-san."**

**"Giyuu-san."**

Tanjiro bisa mendengar suaranya sendiri bergema di dalam telinga. Perasaan ingin memiliki dan dimiliki itu memenuhi batinnya. Dia tidak tahan lagi. Ditariknya Giyuu dalam sebuah ciuman dalam. Tanjiro tidak tahu siapa yang sedang merindukan ciuman ini, dirinya yang sekarang? Atau Tanjiro dalam penglihatannya?

Giyuu menyambut ciuman itu dengan antusias yang sama. Tangannya menahan kepala Tanjiro posesif. Anak itu yang meminta, cukup sekali saja dan Giyuu tidak akan mengecewakannya. Lidah mereka bergerak liar tidak sabar menyentuh satu sama lain, bibir mereka berlomba mengeluarkan suara kecupan yang mampu memabukkan akal sehat.

Ini adalah ciuman pertama Tanjiro, tapi melakukannya dengan Giyuu seolah sudah pernah dilakukannya sebanyak ratusan kali.

**"Kau sengaja menggodaku, Tanjiro?"**

**"Tanjiro."**

**"Maaf, sudah membuatmu menunggu."**

Wajah Tanjiro semakin terasa panas saat penglihatan itu muncul. Dia sangat membutuhkan tangan dingin Giyuu untuk menyentuh tubuhnya. Dia menuntun tangan Giyuu yang berada di pipinya untuk turun mencari ujung kaus olahraganya. Kaus itu tersingkap, jemari Giyuu cepat menyentuh punggungnya dalam sekali sapuan, lenguhan pelan lolos begitu saja dari bibir Tanjiro.

Pagutan itu berakhir, saliva kental menggantung di antara dagu mereka. Giyuu tersenyum melihatnya. Dia menyentuh pipi Tanjiro, mengelusnya pelan dengan ujung ibu jari. "Kau sudah mengingatku sepenuhnya?"

"... Giyuu-san?" Tanjiro memanggil namanya dengan mata sayu masih terjebak dalam kabut nafsu berahi. Wajahnya sangat menggemaskan, Giyuu tidak tahan untuk mengecup bibir ranum itu sekali lagi.

"Tanjiro!"

_Ah!_

Tanjiro segera mendorong Giyuu menjauh ketika mendengar suara salah satu guru memanggilnya dari kejauhan. Giyuu adalah iblis, berbahaya jika gurunya tahu atau bahkan pengelola tempat ini tahu masih ada iblis yang hidup di era modern seperti ini.

Berapa tahun iblis itu sudah hidup?

"Tanjiro!"

Tanjiro mengehapus jejak saliva di dagunya, dia juga merapikan jaket dan kaus olahraganya. "Ya! Aku di sini! Tunggu sebentar."

"Tanjiro." Giyuu di belakangnya menahan tangan Tanjiro saat anak itu akan beranjak pergi meninggalkannya. Matanya meminta Tanjiro untuk tinggal bersamanya di hutan ini. Tanjiro pun sebenarnya menginginkan hal yang sama, tapi kehidupannya yang sekarang tidak bisa dia abaikan begitu saja.

Tunggu sebentar, sebuah ide muncul dalam benak Tanjiro. Dia ingat makan malam rombongan sekolahnya berada di resto kaki Gunung Fujikasane, tidak jauh dari tempat bus sekolah parkir. Setelah menemukan Tanjiro, mereka pasti akan memulai makan malam bersama. Dia bisa menyelinap saat itu dengan membawa keranjang atau tas besar yang bisa dia pinjam. Ya, dia akan memikirkan itu nanti.

"Apakah Giyuu-san bisa mengecil?" Tanjiro menunjukkan ukuran keranjang atau tas yang akan dia bawa nantinya. Ukuran itu tidak terlalu kecil bagi Giyuu, dia bisa mengubah dirinya menjadi wujud anak-anak agar bisa dibawa oleh Tanjiro.

"Aku bisa melakukannya."

.

Tanjiro tahu ada banyak mata yang penasaran dengannya, tapi mereka tidak berani bertanya karena dia terlihat baik-baik saja. Mereka berpikir Tanjiro diculik iblis atau ada hantu di hutan itu, tapi senyumnya yang cerah membuat orang-orang di sana tenang dan percaya dengan alasan Tanjiro saat ditanya kenapa lama sekali di dalam hutan.

"Maaf telah mengkhawatirkan kalian semua. Seekor tupai mengambil kalung saya. Kento juga melihat saya mengerjar tupai itu masuk ke dalam hutan. Kalung itu adalah peninggalan keluarga, saya tidak bisa membiarkannya hilang begitu saja. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf."

Mereka tidak bertanya apapun, makan malam dimulai. Mereka memakan hidangan yang tersaji di meja dan masalah Tanjiro seolah menguap begitu saja.

Sebelum Tanjiro menyelinap, dia meminta izin untuk tidak pulang dengan bus rombongan sekolah. Dia mengatakan bahwa keluarganya yang tinggal di dekat Fujikasane menelpon dan memintanya menginap karena besok juga hari libur. Guru-gurunya tahu Tanjiro tinggal sendiri di rumah. Alasan anak itu sedikit mencurigakan, apalagi sebelum ini Tanjiro sempat menghilang di tengah hutan. Guru-guru itu kembali khawatir.

Ketika mereka meminta Tanjiro memberikan kontak keluarganya di sekitar Fujikasane, Tanjiro menolak. Dia memakai alasan ponsel yang kehabisan baterai agar guru-gurunya percaya kepada Tanjiro. Rencananya berjalan dengan lancar, bahkan dia tidak perlu keranjang atau tas untuk mengeluarkan Giyuu dari hutan tempat seleksi pemburu iblis.

"Psst, Giyuu-san." Tanjiro membawakan kemeja putih, celana hitam, serta sepatu kepada Giyuu. Makan malam tadi begitu lama hingga memberinya waktu yang cukup untuk memesan satu setel pakaian dan langsung dikirim ke resto. Tudung, haori berdebu, dan yukata kumal milik Giyuu yang terlihat di tempat publik akan menarik perhatian banyak orang.

Giyuu dengan setelan kemeja di depannya terlihat lebih normal. Dia bahkan bisa lolos dari pertanyaan salah satu pelayan resto yang diberi kepercayaan oleh gurunya untuk menjaga Tanjiro jika rombongan pulang lebih dulu dan keluarga Tanjiro belum juga datang untuk menjemput.

"Kamado-san ke mana saja? Saya sudah mencari keliling resto, saya takut sekali anda kembali hilang."

Tanjiro tertawa polos mendengarnya. "Maaf, kakak sepupu saya ini dari luar kota. Dia diminta tante untuk menjemput saya, eh berakhir nyasar. Dia melewati satu belokan sebelum naik ke resto ini. Saya harus lari dan membawanya ke mari. Dengan begini, anda bisa tenang dan memberi tahu guru saya bahwa keluarga saya sudah datang. Saya aman sekarang. Iya, kan Onii-san?"

Giyuu mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Tidak yakin harus ikut bersuara, tapi tatapan Tanjiro terlihat berbinar malam itu memintanya ikut membela. "Iya, begitu. Maafkan saya."

Pelayan itu tertawa canggung. "Ah, tidak perlu meminta maaf, Kamado-san." Dia mengira Giyuu memiliki marga yang sama dengan Tanjiro. "Adik anda ini sebelumnya menghilang di dalam hutan. Tim pengelola sudah mencari ke tempat biasa bagi wisawatan untuk berkunjung, ternyata anak itu lari lebih jauh lagi ke dalam hutan. Dia sangat pemberani, tim pengelola tempat seleksi itu saja tidak pernah menjelajah hutan sedalam itu. Untung dia baik-baik saja." Pelayan itu menepuk-nepuk bahu Tanjiro pelan.

"Tolong jaga dia, Kamado-san." Giyuu mengangguk sebagai jawaban, dia tidak mau berlama-lama di hadapan orang ini. Dia ingin segera membawa Tanjiro pergi.

"Kalau begitu kami pamit."

_Puh._

Tanjiro menghela napas lega. Mereka kini menuruni jalan beton menuju jalan raya untuk mencari taksi. Giyuu di sampingnya terlihat baik-baik saja dengan setelan kemeja seperti itu. Iblis itu pasti terbiasa, seragam pemburu iblis juga memiliki kerah ketat dan model kemeja yang sama. Mungkin iblis itu perlu mandi agar lebih merasa nyaman, mereka bisa mandi bersama di bathub setelah ini.

"Kita akan ke mana?"

"Ke dekat jalan raya menunggu taksi."

_Taksi?_

Melihat raut wajah bingung Giyuu, Tanjiro segera membuka mulut untuk menjelaskan. "Semacam kendaraan roda empat yang bisa disewa untuk mengantar kita pulang."

"Mobil?"

"... Ya, seperti itu."

Tanjiro menyalakan ponselnya. Dia memesan taxi online untuk mereka berdua. Tidak perlu menunggu lama, sebuah mobil datang menghampiri mereka. Giyuu menatap kendaraan besi beroda empat itu dengan pandangan takjub. Mobil di masanya hanya dimiliki oleh orang-orang kaya, sekarang Tanjiro bisa mendapatkan mobil hanya dengan benda persegi panjang di tangannya? Belum lagi bentuknya lebih kecil, terlihat lebih ringan, dan lebih elegan. Dia sudah melewatkan banyak hal dengan duduk berdiam diri di dalam hutan.

Tanjiro mengulurkan tangan, meminta Giyuu segera masuk ke dalam mobil. "Siap mengenal masa depan, Giyuu-san?"

Giyuu menyambut uluran tangan itu, dia meremas jemari Tanjiro hingga membuat pemiliknya memunculkan semu di pipi. "Tentu saja."

**_Aku percaya pada reinkarnasi. Kau akan melihatku lahir kembali, kau akan melihatku dalam banyak versi._**

_Terima kasih sudah terlahir kembali untukku, Tanjiro._

**\- The End.**

A/N : Akhirnya ya selesai juga! Yang pertama author ucapkan terima kasih untuk pembaca setia cerita ini ehe ehe ehe. Kalau authornya mager, review dari kalian itu entah kenapa memunculkan kembali inspirasi yang hilang. Asik banget tau baca-baca reaksi kalian di kotak review.

Kali ini update dua chapter sekaligus karena authornya baik hati ga mau pembaca sedih tau Tanjiro meninggal hwhwh /apa. Sebenarnya ini satu dokumen gitu, tapi enaknya dibagi jadi dua chapter aja dah biar enak juga urusan time line, juga biar ga kepanjangan numpuk di chapter 7.

Ide cerita ini sebenarnya perdana sekali sebelum tiga drable pertama author di fandom KnY, cuman konsepnya perlu dimatengin jadi ga langsung author publish sebagai fanfik pertama. Authornya sampe ngitung kira-kira umur Tanjiro berapa waktu jadi pilar? Trus apakah Giyuu waktu naena keliatan lebih muda? Author juga mention sebelumnya Jepang bakal ada perang, ya itu juga hasil dari ngitung (ngawur) punya author.

Sialnya, catatan-catatan itu _keclose_ dengan tidak sengaja (author bikinnya di sticky note. Niat mau _minimaze_ malah ilang untuk selamanya). Yang bisa author inget cuma Tanjiro jadi pilar sekitar umur 18. Perang besar ke dua terjadi waktu Tanjiro umur 20 tahun, Giyuu 26 tahun. Setelah itu kan Giyuu kabur, wajahnya awet rasa bujang umur 26 th.

Giyuu sama Tanjiro pisah sekitar 4 atau 5 tahun lamanya. Jadi, waktu ketemu lagi umur Tanjiro 24 atau 25 tahun dan Giyuu masih keliatan kek umur 26 tahun hiya hiya hiya. Authornya nista banget sehari semalam pusing mikir tahun cuma buat ngira-ngira apakah Giyuu ga kurang ajar mendominasi Tanjiro yang lebih tua? Eh, ternyata di chapter 6 masih lebih tua Giyuu. Author menghela napas lega.

Loncat ke chapter 7, di situ Tanjiro udah keliatan lebih tua dari Giyuu. Author lupa taunnya, tapi yang dimention Kanao itu insiden Jepang-Tiongkok yang nantinya nganterin Jepang ke perang yang lebih besar. Lalu, apakah setelah Tanjiro terlihat lebih tua, dia bakal mendominasi Giyuu? Jawabannya GA! AUTHOR TUH ANGGOTA SEKTE PEMUJA UKE TANJIRO /dor.

Seperti di awalan chapter ya saking kuatnya Giyuu, dia bisa keluar masuk tempat seleksi dengan gampang. Dari deskripsi tempat seleksi sendiri, author mikirnya satu gunung dikelilingi bunga wisteria gitu jadi pasti pengelola jaman modern ga akan nyisir ke seluruh hutan. Mereka cuma bermodalkan catatan pemburu iblis yang mengatakan udah ga ada iblis di tempat itu karena menganggap generasi pemburu iblis sudah berakhir. Makanya Giyuu bisa ga ketauan, pinter banget dia sembunyi.

Giyuu sembunyi di dalam goa tanah selama bertahun-tahun. Dia udah pengin bundir beberapa kali, sengaja keluar cari sinar matahari gitu, tapi suara Tanjiro yang bilang percaya reinkarnasi selalu berhasil nahan Giyuu biar ga mati konyol. Sebagai iblis, dia juga bisa ingat gimana bau Tanjiro meski udah di tubuh yang beda. Makanya waktu Tanjiro main sama tupai di deket goa tanahnya, Giyuu langsung keluar. Seneng banget dia, tapi sempat sedih karena ternyata Tanjiro gak bisa inget. Dia juga sempet takut salah orang, tapi ya jodoh emang ga ke mana /plak.

Sumpah author ga kuat nulis bagian Giyuu bertahun-tahun di dalem goa cuma nungguin Tanjiro lahir lagi. Sedboi banget kang cilok satu ini. MON MAAP DI CANON SAJA MEREKA SUDAH MENDERITA! GOTOUGEEE! CHAPTER 184 ITU NGEPRANK YA?

Ekhem, tapi semoga di masa depan author diberi ketabahan untuk menyiksa Kang Giyuu lagi. Dibikin side story keknya ena hwhwhw. Omake juga keknya perlu ya. Apakah kalian mengharapkan GiyuuTan mandi di bathub bareng? Hwhwhw, atau mau bikin GiyuuTan punya anak angkat yang uwu uwu? Author juga kepikiran tentang tabir surya yang mungkin bisa bikin Giyuu bertahan di bawah sinar matahari biar nempeeeel teros sama Tanjiro 24/7/365. WAAAH TERNYATA ADA BANYAK IDE SIDE STORY DAN AUTHORNYA CUMA NULIS DI AUTHOR NOTE.

Author pengin ngasih tau kegilaan lain saat nulis fanfik ini di author note tapi ini aja udah panjang beud. Jika ada sesuatu yang ingin kalian tanyakan, tanya saja di kotak review.

OIYA JANGAN LUPA SAMA EVENT GIYUUTAN SPARKLE YA HARUS RAME. KALO GA RAME AUTHORNYA GA BAKAL BIKIN GIYUUTAN MANDI BARENG DI BATHUB /apa lo.

Sekian, terima kasih.

Kecup mesra dari Kuro.


End file.
